REMEMBER ROBIN Mini Series
by SladinForever
Summary: DISCONTINUED! REMEMBER ROBIN book 5/5—Set during RR2 and RR3 End—Slade, Robin, and Terra's next stop, Paris, France. It may be called the City of Love, but for Robin, there would be none of that. Instead, it would be full of death, lies, and pain. Episode 2.1: Moving Forward DISCONTINUED!
1. Season 1,1: An Assassin

**SEASON 1**

**Episode Title:** An Assassin's Life

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica (I do not own)

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, José/Tsunami (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

* * *

**EPISODE 1**

The deserted town was eerily quiet. A strange light illuminated the sky. The sun was about to start setting any second.

"Don't even think about leaving." Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Terra standing behind him. "Unless of course you want Slade to go back to Jump City and kill Red."

Robin quickly looked away. "Leave me alone," he said, sounding upset.

Terra stepped up beside him before nudging his side with her elbow. "Lighten up."

Robin stepped away from her and glared. "I pushed away the man I love for this. Don't tell me what to do."

Terra snorted. "Working for Slade isn't that bad if you just obey you know," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "And besides, we're leaving for Mexico in the morning."

Robin looked confused at hearing this. "We're…not staying here?"

Terra snorted. "What, did you think we were going to rule the world from here?" Robin didn't reply, not realizing the full extent of what was happening. "We're going to Mexico so that Slade can train you to become an assassin."

Robin felt like he had been hit by three tons of bricks. All color drained from his face. "I…I can't…I'm not-"

Terra gave him a confused look. "Cat got your tongue?" Terra's eyes widened when Robin closed his eyes and sobbed. "Now what's wrong?"

Robin opened his watery eyes and growled at her. "I won't kill for him!"

Turning around, Robin walked over to a building. He placed his hand against the wall, staring down at the ground with tears in his eyes and his teeth clenched. Terra stared silently at him, watching as his back quivered. About a minute later, she looked at her right leg. Putting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the little black box Red had given her. After staring down at it for a few seconds, she walked over to stand behind him.

"I…promised to give you this."

Robin jerked his head around and saw the box in her hand. Recognizing it immediately, he quickly snatched it from her hand, held it to his chest, and looked away.

"Get the fuck away from me."

Terra blinked. "Okay."

Turning away, she headed back for the warehouse. Robin stared down at the box, tears streaming down his face. He clenched his eyes shut. His hand clenched the box tightly.

"Stupid…i-idiot…"

Something suddenly beeped. Robin's eyes shot open. His new utility belt vibrated. Quickly wiping his eyes and making himself look decent, Robin stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the black communicator Slade had given him. Sniffing, he flipped open the lid and saw the villain staring back at him.

_"You need to come inside now."_

The connection quickly ended. Robin stared down at it in silence for a few seconds before getting angry. Turning to the building, he chucked it as hard as he could. Once it hit the ground, he stepped on it several times, wanting it to break. Growling, he kicked it as hard as he could, making it crash through a window. Robin then pushed away from the wall and headed back to the warehouse.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

The kitchen was silent during dinner. Terra was the first to finish. "Master, may I be excused?"

Robin was moving his peas around, hardly eating his dinner.

"Yes, Terra; you may."

"Thank you, master."

Standing up, Terra washed her plate, said good night, and then left. Robin's hand stopped moving as he set it down.

"I could always feed you myself." Robin looked up and glared at him. Slade stared back, his eye unreadable. Robin quickly looked away and continued eating in silence. "We will be leaving for Mexico in the morning."

"Yeah, I know," Robin said, angrier than he meant to.

Slade grabbed Robin's wrist in a vice-like grip when he went to put his fork in his mouth. He cringed from his wrist practically breaking.

"I don't like your tone," Slade said sternly.

Robin glared at him. "Then get used to it, asshole."

Robin suddenly had his arm wrenched behind his back and was forced down against the table in three seconds flat. He growled.

"Need I remind you that I can get back to Jump City in only four hours and kill your ex in two minutes," Slade threatened. "I am your master and you will not talk back to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin took a second to reply. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Slade put a little more pressure on his arm.

"Yes _sir_-GAAAAAAAAH!" Slade managed to pull Robin's arm right out of its socket. "Okay, okay! I understand master!"

Robin growled in pain when Slade forced him back around, bringing his arm to the front. Without warning, he pushed the bones back into place, making him cry out in immense pain. Slade then released him.

"You will always refer to me as master," Slade said commandingly. Robin growled as he stared at the floor with clenched eyes, his hand gripping his throbbing shoulder. "Fail to do so, and there will be consequences. Disobey me and I will go back to Jump City and kill your friends. And no matter what, under any circumstances, you will not be able to think about the life you once had." He leaned over to get closer to Robin, who stood his ground. "Terra informed me that you won't kill for me. I am afraid you are sadly mistaken." Slade grabbed his shoulders. "You will become my little assassin Robin." He leaned close to his ear. Robin closed his eyes as he whispered, "And you will be rewarded for it." Stepping back, Slade turned Robin around and sat him back down. "Now finish your dinner."

Robin stared solemnly at his plate. "Yes…" He paused. "…master."

Slade smirked. "Good boy," he purred.

Swallowing back tears and a sob, Robin continued to eat in silence. His stomach soon churned. Once done, he asked, "May I be excused, master?"

Robin's stomach clenched up from saying the title.

"Yes, and make sure you're in the master bedroom," Slade said. "You will have your own room in Mexico, but some nights you will be with me."

"Yes master," Robin said.

He stood up and walked past Slade. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the black box and stared down at it as he walked. He headed down the hall, not caring if he went the right way or not. Unfortunately he couldn't get lost and he found the room in minutes. He went into the bathroom, closed the door, and stared at his reflection. Tears formed in his eyes again. His hand clenched the box tightly at his side.

_'If I want to think about them, then I will,' _he thought angrily. Lifting the box to his face, he opened the lid and saw the wedding ring. _'I won't give in, Red. I'll do what he says for now, but I will never forget you. I don't want to forget.'_

Exhaling deeply, Robin closed the lid, stuffed it back in his pocket, and left the bathroom. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm seconds before Slade walked in, the door sliding shut. Ignoring the fact that Robin stopped by the bed post, he went over to his desk and removed his mask, setting it down. Robin watched him wearily as he started taking off his armor and setting the pieces down.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get ready for bed?" Slade finally asked, taking off his belt next. Robin looked away, not replying. Turning to face him, Slade's eye narrowed slightly in his direction. Walking over to him, he placed his fingers on his chin and forced him to look at him. Robin stared sadly back, wishing he'd leave him alone. "What's in your pocket, Robin?"

Robin blinked. "I have nothing in my pocket, master."

"Still a bad liar," Slade said nonchalantly. Lowering his hand, he reached into his belt and pulled out the small black box. Robin looked at the floor when he opened the lid. "The thief is very generous, little Robin. This ruby must cost a fortune."

Robin looked at him. "Can I have it back, master?"

Slade glanced at his eager face from the corner of his eye. "I will keep it for now," he said a few seconds later. "I won't let you wear it, but you may keep it. But if you disobey me, then I will get rid of it."

"Yes master," Robin said.

Giving a curt nod, Slade walked past him and placed the box in the bedside table drawer. Robin still hadn't moved.

"Get into bed, Robin." Robin looked back at the floor. He shuddered, not wanting to share a bed with this monster. He suddenly jumped when Slade pulled his shirt up off his back. He pulled it off over his head before throwing it aside. Robin's body shivered when he trailed his hands over his back and up to his shoulders. "You're too tense, Robin. You should _relax_."

Robin clenched his eyes shut. He hated it when Slade talked like that. A cold shiver went up his spine. He hung his head.

"Yes…master."

Robin willed his body to calm down. Slade pressed his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Remember Robin, you belong to me now. I can do anything I wish to your lithe body." Robin whimpered softly when he kissed his shoulder. "I could even mark it as mine."

Robin frantically shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Please…don't-"

Slade chuckled in his ear. "Are you that afraid of me, Robin?"

Robin had no choice but to admit it. He was deathly afraid. He didn't want to feel Slade's hands on him. He didn't want to be touched.

"Yes master; I'm afraid of you."

Slade faked sounding hurt. "You're hurting your master's feelings, Robin. But, in all seriousness, what are you afraid of the most?"

Robin didn't reply right away. How could he word this…? "Everything," he muttered.

"We should remedy that, shouldn't we?"

Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Slade, please-"

Robin was suddenly pushed backwards on the bed after Slade turned him around. He scrambled back in order to escape, but his hands slipped on the red, silk sheets beneath him. Before he knew it, Slade was on top of him, pinning his arms down above his head successfully. Robin tried to break free, but the grip was too strong.

"Just relax, Robin," Slade purred. "We have done this several times before."

Robin growled and struggled, not yet realizing his hips kept thrusting into Slade's thighs. "I don't care! Get off me! Take your rapist hands off me!"

Slade gripped Robin's hips with his knees to keep him still. "Need I remind you of all the times you allowed me to touch you, Robin? You agreed to be my apprentice last time and you have agreed to become my assassin now, just so you could keep that brat alive. I am not a rapist. Try to remember that."

Robin opened his eyes to glare at Slade. "I haven't given you my consent. That's rape!"

"On the contrary, Robin," Slade said, gripping both wrists with one hand, "in order to insure the thief stays alive, you will always give your consent, verbally or otherwise. And remember Robin…you started it." Robin was about to protest, but Slade used his free hand to trail over his chest. Robin closed his eyes and whimpered, trying to pull his hands free again. "Robin, if you don't relax, it will just be harder in the long run. I am not going to hurt you."

"I don't care!" Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his face despite his efforts of keeping them at bay. "I don't want this!"

Robin gasped suddenly. Slade had his hand touched firmly to his crotch. "Your hardened cock says otherwise." Robin broke down crying right in front of him. This wasn't fair. How could his body betray him? "Stop crying."

"I-I…I c-can't…!"

Robin's eyes shot open. Slade slipped his tongue into his mouth and massaged his own. From the sudden kiss, he had stopped crying. Slade pulled away to stare at his face.

"Was that so hard?" Robin gritted his teeth but said nothing. "Now be a good boy and apologize for your disobedience."

Robin stared at Slade's face, unsure of himself. "I'm sorry…m-master."

Once Slade was satisfied, he released Robin's wrists and stood up. "Finish getting undressed and get into bed." Turning around, Slade went to his dresser and began to strip off his Kevlar top. Robin sat up, wiped furiously at his face, and began pushing down his shorts. He slipped them off and threw them to join his shirt. Slade came back, fully nude. Robin glanced wearily at him. "On your back, Robin." He closed his eyes and did what he was told, despite his brain telling him to run for it. Once he was positioned against a pillow, Slade straddled him once more. His body shook. "Don't worry, pretty bird; you will enjoy it, like you have so many other times."

Slade slid his hands down Robin's sides before gripping his boxers. He slowly slid them off his slim hips. He tried his best to ignore Slade's teasing touch. Robin wanted the bastard to just get it over with so that he could sleep.

Slade slid his pointer and ring finger into Robin's entrance before spreading them apart. Robin squirmed, but said nothing. The middle finger soon joined. He turned his head to the right and whimpered. Bending his pointer and ring finger, Slade moved his middle finger farther inside of Robin until the tip touched his prostate. He cried out when the man teased it.

"M-Master please just…j-just finish it…" he begged. "I-I-"

Pulling his fingers out, Slade rolled Robin onto his side, grabbed his right leg, and pulled it out from under him to place at his waist. Robin gripped the sheet with his left hand tightly, gritting his teeth. With himself fully exposed, Slade thrust upward until he was halfway in. Robin growled and clenched his eyes shut tight. He soon opened his mouth to start panting as the villain moved in and out of him in a steady rhythm. Unwanted moans were forced from his throat as his prostate was hit over and over again. A sob soon escaped him since his body was betraying him.

Robin opened his eyes weakly when Slade placed his right hand on top of his own that gripped the sheet. He intertwined their fingers together and held his hand tightly. Unable to help himself, Robin bent his fingers towards his palm. After a few more thrusts, Slade came, spilling his seed inside him. Robin cried out when the tip of his penis touched his prostate a final time. His body instantly relaxed, the muscles loosening. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain his shortened breath. Slade recovered and pulled out, cum coated on his cock. He then let Robin's leg fall. Robin closed his eyes. Rolling onto his back, Slade lifted his hand off Robin's before placing it underneath. He gripped it tightly, ignoring the gold metal band on his ring finger. He decided he would allow his boy to keep it on since he couldn't have his ruby-topped one.

After realizing that Slade was holding his hand, Robin quickly pulled it away and rolled over. He curled up into a ball, placing his hands on the back of his head. Slade stared at him with an emotionless look in his eye. Grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed, he placed it over his slightly shaking body.

"Good night, my little Robin," Slade whispered into his ear.

Robin refrained himself from punching him in the face. He felt the bed lift up after Slade stood up and headed for the bathroom. The door slid shut and locked. Seconds later, Robin heard the shower turn on. Gripping his hair tightly, he let out a loud sob and began to cry. He never wanted Slade to touch or speak to him. He didn't want any of this. All Robin wanted was Red and his friends. And, like the sad, scared little boy he was, he wanted his parents to protect him from harm. He wanted someone to protect him.

Robin lay awake that night, staring up at the ceiling. He had stopped crying a long time ago. He ignored Slade lying beside him, asleep. With his hands resting on his stomach, he moved the ring band around his finger several times. Flashes of all the good times the Titans, Red, and he had kept playing over and over in his mind. Slade suddenly shifted beside him. Robin stopped moving the ring and shut his eyes. Once there was silence again, he slowly looked over and saw his back to him. He looked away and began moving the band around again.

"Red…" he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Robin attempted to go back to sleep. Hours later, Terra was helping Slade pack the jet. Robin stood off to the side, staring off into space. His eyes were half closed. He hadn't slept at all during the night and he was tired. Suddenly, a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Hey, are you paying attention?"

Robin focused his slightly red eyes at Terra, who stood in front of him. He blinked. "What?"

Terra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're ready to go, stupid," she said, turning around and shaking her head.

Robin hesitated for a few seconds before following her. He walked past Slade, who followed him inside.

"You'll be sitting with me," he told him. Slade went to the pilot seat of the jet and started her up. Terra sat in one of the seats behind the cockpit and buckled up. Inhaling deeply, Robin entered the passenger side of the cockpit and sat down. He put on his seat belt and looked out the window. Tears formed in his eyes but did not fall. "We will be in Mexico City in five hours."

Terra yawned. "Okay. May I sleep for a little while longer, master?"

"Yes Terra; you may." Twenty minutes into the air and the Geomancer was asleep. Slade put the jet on autopilot before looking at Robin, who was silent and still staring out the window. "You're very quiet."

"I have nothing to say." Silence filled the jet. Something suddenly came to Robin's mind then. "I don't want Terra knowing about you and me."

"Is that so?" Slade asked.

"I don't think she could handle it," Robin said. "She seems too fragile."

Slade stared at Robin silently for a few seconds. "Our secret is safe with me."

"Okay."

"How is your back by the way?"

Closing his eyes, Robin saw the horrible beating he had gotten the first night back. His back was red and raw, but luckily not infected. "It's fine."

"I beg to differ," Slade said, trying to sound casual. He wanted Robin to keep talking. "Once we arrive in Mexico, the sun might make it burn. I don't want you in pain."

Robin opened his eyes halfway. "My heart is already in pain," he whispered.

"Let me look at it," Slade said, clearly not hearing him.

"I said I'm fine, master." Unbuckling his belt, Slade stood up and stepped up beside him. He unbuckled Robin's belt, pushed his body towards the window, and lifted his shirt to see the whip marks. Robin instantly turned, pushing him away. "Don't touch me! I'm fine!"

Terra suddenly woke up from hearing Robin shout. Slade's eye narrowed at him. He quickly grabbed his wrist and squeezed close to the breaking point. Robin growled in pain.

"Never raise your voice to me, Robin," Slade said dangerously. "Otherwise we'll make a pit stop in California."

Slade pushed his arm back at him before sitting down. Robin cradled his hurt wrist in his other hand while turning his back on him. Terra glanced at both of them in silence before laying eyes on Robin.

"Cranky much?"

"Be quiet Terra," Slade spat.

Terra reverted her eyes. "Yes master; sorry."

Terra took off her belt before making herself comfortable enough to sleep some more. Robin placed his forehead on the glass, staring sadly out the window. Tears formed in his eyes and then fell. He sniffed.

"Stop crying."

Robin wiped his nose with the back of his arm. "Yes master."

Curling up the best he could, Robin closed his eyes in attempts to sleep the rest of the way to Mexico.

**ACT 2**

Terra stretched and yawned after getting out of the jet. Slade triggered the cloaking technology while Robin looked around Mexico City. The sun was shining bright and the city looked beautiful. Well, at least to Terra anyway.

"Follow me you two," Slade said, heading away from the city.

Walking past him, Terra grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him along. He quickly pulled it free and walked as far away from her as he could. He hated her and didn't want to be touched by her either.

"You really should just lighten up," she told him as she slowed. "You'll get used to it eventually." Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maybe if he ignored her she'd leave him alone. "The silent treatment huh? Good luck with that then. Though, I bet I can annoy you _very_ easily. How's ten dollars sound?" Robin didn't reply. He turned his head the other direction. Placing her hands behind her head, Terra hummed. "At least he's alive."

Robin snorted but said nothing. He knew what she was trying to do and it wouldn't work. They soon made it to a very bad part of the city. No one seemed to notice or care that someone dressed like Slade was walking through their territory. Terra chuckled when she noticed this.

"They must think you're part of the military or something, master," she said, amused. She looked at Robin. "What do you think?"

"I think if you don't shut up, I'll make you," Robin said angrily.

Terra glared at him. "I'm not that annoying am I? Besides, we're teammates now. You'll have to get used to me."

"I'm not your friend," Robin muttered.

"I'd like to be." Robin didn't look at her. He kept glaring at the ground as they walked. "Okay, fine; be lonely. Who needs friends anyway?"

The Titans and Titans Easts' smiling faces flashed in Robin's mind. Slade glanced at both of them out of the corner of his eye. He focused his stare on Robin, who looked rather upset.

"No more talking, Terra. We're almost there."

"Yes master."

Five minutes later, Slade stopped in front of a warehouse door. He knocked on it. Terra and Robin watched as it opened, revealing a small antechamber beyond. They walked in, the door falling shut behind Robin. They were in pitch darkness for five seconds before lights flickered on. Standing a few feet away was a tall, gray-haired man with a pointed chin and wearing a white robe with yellow trimming. Slade approached him.

"Good afternoon, Brother Blood."

The man, Blood, smiled. "I am glad to see you have arrived safely, Mr. Wilson," he greeted. Terra stopped beside Slade. Robin stayed back, utterly confused. Brother Blood laid eyes on the girl. "Afternoon, Terra. I hope you remember me."

Terra nodded. "I don't forget a face, Brother Blood. I have a very good photographic memory."

Blood gave her a warm smile. "I am glad you remember." He glanced past Slade and saw Robin glaring in their direction. "Is that your new apprentice, Mr. Wilson?"

Slade turned to the side to look at Robin. "Come stand beside me, Robin." Without a word, Robin walked over and stood on Slade's other side. He looked at the floor, still glaring. Slade placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is Robin, Brother Blood. I am sure you have heard of the Teen Titans."

"Oh yes, I have," Blood said. "I even know their counterparts, Titans East. I assume he is the leader of the original team?"

"Ex-leader actually," Slade said. "Robin works for me now." He looked down at the boy, who still didn't look up. "Don't be rude, Robin. Brother Blood has allowed us to stay here at the HIVE while we train you to be an assassin. It's only courteous that you introduce yourself."

Robin didn't reply. Blood smiled lightly. "Do not worry, Mr. Wilson. Introductions have been made. I am aware of his previous life with the Batman from Gotham. Though of course, if you insist…"

"That is quite alright, Blood," Slade said when the man's eyes faintly began to glow red. "He will be punished for disobeying my orders later."

Blood's eyes returned to normal and he smiled. "How about we go inside then. I assume you need your luggage brought inside from your transportation?"

"Yes, Brother Blood," Slade said. "I have several boxes of supplies that we will be using while we stay here at the HIVE Academy. I need three rooms right beside each other."

"But of course," Blood said. "Follow me and I will show you around."

Turning around, Brother Blood approached a wide door. It slid open, revealing a honeycomb-shaped room beyond. Terra walked through after Blood. Slade pushed Robin ahead of him. He followed behind Terra, continuing to glare. The headmaster explained what the academy was for. Young villains would study in several courses, including combat, history, mathematics, science, and many other school-related subjects. Robin hardly paid attention to this Brother Blood. He already hated the man even though they had just met.

_'Maybe it's because he knows Slade,' _he thought.

Not to mention the Titans had been targeted by the first HIVE, which consisted of Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. The headmaster was female back then. Stopping in a hall on the fifth floor, Blood indicated three unlabeled doors.

"Here are your rooms. Will you allow me to show Terra and Robin around?"

Slade gave a curt nod. "Yes, thank you, Brother Blood. I have to tend to my supplies."

"I will make sure to bring them back here in half an hour then," Blood said. "Terra, Robin, if you'll follow me."

Terra walked after Blood. Robin stared after them. Slade placed his hand on his shoulder.

"While you are here, Blood will also be giving orders," he explained. "You better go with them."

Patting him on the shoulder, Slade turned around and headed back the way they came. Robin glanced back at him before inhaling deeply and following Brother Blood and Terra, far behind.

"Will we meet other students, Brother Blood?" Terra asked him.

The headmaster smiled. "Yes, you will encounter the other students during meals. Some days you will see them in passing. This period should be over in ten minutes." Blood glanced over his shoulder and saw Robin amble after them. He was practically dragging his feet. "Try to keep up, Robin. I don't want you to get lost."

Robin glanced up at him briefly before looking away. Terra grinned sheepishly.

"He's a little depressed," she said to Blood out loud. "He left someone he loved a lot behind in Jump City. I keep trying to get him to lighten up, but he's stubborn." Robin soon caught up and they continued walking. "Working on any projects, Brother Blood?"

"Yes, Terra, there is a class project taking place here. It is highly Top Secret as of now. In the next few days I will reveal it to the school," he explained. "Robin, do you have any questions?"

Terra glanced at him. Robin didn't look up. "No," he muttered.

Shrugging, Blood continued on his way. They soon arrived on the seventh floor. Going to the end of the hall, Brother Blood opened the door and stepped through. Terra and Robin stepped through as well. A large yellow room with a honeycomb-shaped pattern on the floor and walls was revealed. Three different level platforms stood on both ends of the giant room. There were bleachers on each wall.

"So training will be in here?" Terra asked. "Aren't the colors a little much?"

Blood chuckled. "Yes, the color is a little bright, I will admit. But we must live up to the name HIVE so that the students don't forget. No doubt Mr. Wilson will dislike the color as well. However, the lights can dim, making it easier to see and less blinding." Robin hated the color as well and the pattern of the walls. The room made his eyes hurt. He still hadn't said much. "You may express your opinion as well, Robin."

He looked up and blinked. "I'd rather not," he said solemnly.

Blood chuckled. "Are you always this angry, dear boy?"

Robin snorted quietly. "I was kidnapped. What do you think?"

Terra glared at him. "Be nice to Brother Blood," she said angrily. "He was just asking you a simple question."

Blood placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "It is quite alright, my dear. I understand his frustration. Most of the students here are angry about something. Because they are different, not many accept them. That is why they have come here to finally be a part of something special. Soon Robin will accept this life he has chosen."

Robin highly doubted this. He would rather die than accept an assassin's life. The boy had made a vow to let any and all humans live. Robin looked away.

"You don't know anything about me." Turning around, he headed for the door. "Are we done?"

Terra sighed heavy and loud. Blood nodded.

"Yes, we may return to your quarters. Follow me." Blood passed him and headed back the way they came. They soon arrived at their rooms. Terra took the first room while Robin took the next one. Slade's door was open, crates already inside. Blood poked his head in. "Need any help, Mr. Wilson?"

Robin practically slammed his door shut behind him. He looked around his room, which also had the honeycomb look to it. Luckily the bed covers were black instead of yellow. He tested the lights to make sure it would be pitch black when he tried to sleep. He didn't want to have to see the bright yellow in the middle of the night.

Robin's door opened. He looked over his shoulder and saw Brother Blood enter and close the door. Robin looked away.

"I'll be blunt. I don't like you."

"Yes, I can see that," Blood said. "I understand your situation. Slade and I are very close business partners, which is why I have allowed him to train you here to be an assassin. I even allowed him to help Terra here when she first started. I also understand the twisted relationship you two share."

"Don't remind me of my idiocy," Robin quickly said.

"Yes, anyway," Blood continued, "there is no turning back from this. Whether you want to or not, you will become an assassin. It will be hard in the beginning, but gradually it will get easier. Once your mind gets past the wrongness of killing, you will kill without a second thought. It will take some time for you to leave your heroic ways behind, but eventually they will die away. Your emotions will fluctuate for several months and you will mentally breakdown. Then, finally, after some time, you will recompose yourself and become a shell that doesn't feel anything. You might go crazy, but in the end everything will fall into place and you will accept the life of an assassin." Robin didn't reply. Blood cleared his throat. "Dinner is at six. I will let you settle in."

Blood turned around and left. Terra appeared in the doorway. Robin turned around to face her.

"Wanna go to dinner with me when the time comes?" she asked.

Robin blinked. Walking to the door, he stared at her for a few seconds before casually slamming the door in her face. Robin turned back around and decided to take a shower. Turning the cold on, he stepped inside and shut the glass door. He lowered his head, allowing the water to wash over him. His hair fell over his face in spikes, water dripping off the ends. He closed his eyes, allowing the water to travel over his face and drip from his nose. Robin relayed what Brother Blood had said in his head.

_You might go crazy, but in the end everything will fall into place and you will accept the life of an assassin._

Robin opened his eyes in a glare. He placed his hand on the wall in front of him, which was also yellow.

"I'll show all of you that I'm stronger than him. I will become your stupid assassin, but I will _never_ give in to you."

(Slowly fade away into black)

**ACT 3**

Terra sat down next to Robin, yellow tray in hand. She looked around, somewhat fascinated with the young villains.

"I bet there are more villains than heroes these days," she said, picking up her sub sandwich. "Soon there will be one more." Robin scooted away from Terra and continued eating in silence. She shook her head in annoyance but said nothing. The other students were talking and muttering to one another. Some even glanced in Terra and Robin's direction. Something was suddenly pelted at the back of Terra's head. She looked over her shoulder and glared. "Who threw that?"

A boy of six-foot stood up and approached the two. Robin looked over his shoulder. The boy, about eighteen, had short, spiked blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and wore a black, sleeveless vest over his bare chest. He wore knee-length blue shorts and black Nike sneakers with red shoelaces on his feet. A chain dangled on the side of his right leg. He had dark skin, indicating that he was Mexican. The boy stopped between them, his arms folded over his chest.

"The name's José, sweetheart," he said smugly. "My villain name is Tsunami. You two just get here or something?"

Not really caring about this kid, Robin turned back to his dinner without a word. Terra snorted.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, if you are, you'll have to be initiated," Tsunami said. "You usually do something embarrassing."

Terra glared at him. "We're merely here on business. We're not going to participate in your schooling. We're here with our master."

Robin placed his right hand against his temple as he propped his arm against the side of his face, his elbow on the table. Tsunami noticed his gesture.

"Don't talk, do you, brat?"

"No," Robin said, "you just don't stop talking."

Tsunami's temple throbbed out of anger. "Obviously your master didn't teach you manners. I'd like to know who he is so I can give him a piece of my mind."

Terra snorted darkly. "Good luck with that. Deathstroke isn't a pushover."

Tsunami's face suddenly paled. Robin looked confused. Who was Deathstroke?

"Oh, um, I see, that's your master." He chuckled nervously. "Well, I hope he's, uh, doing well. Sorry to have bothered you."

Tsunami quickly stalked off, a glare plastered on his face. Robin glanced at Terra from the corner of his eye.

"Who's Deathstroke?" he asked quietly, shuddering slightly at the dark name.

Terra looked at him as though he were crazy. "_Slade _is Deathstroke, duh. Did you hit your head this morning or something?"

Robin blinked. "I only know him as Slade."

Terra chuckled. "They call him Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson," she said, highly amused. "Deathstroke is his mercenary name."

Robin looked back at his tray. "He failed to mention that to me," he mumbled.

Terra chugged her milk. "Maybe it slipped his mind," she said before yawning. "We should go to bed. You have training early in the morning."

Picking up her empty tray, Terra stood up and walked away. Robin stared down at his tray in silence for a long time. Minutes later, he stood up, threw away his leftovers, and walked towards the cafeteria doors with his hands stuffed in his pockets. People glanced at him as he passed, not daring to mess with Deathstroke's protege. Reaching his room five minutes later, Robin slammed the door shut and got into bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Tomorrow he would ask Slade why he had failed to tell him his alias name. But for now, he needed a much deserved rest.

Rolling onto his side, Robin stuffed his arm underneath his head, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Season 1,2: The HIVE Academy

**Episode Title:** The HIVE Academy

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Flame (© Wynja—I was given permission to use; k thx), Chase (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

* * *

**EPISODE 2**

The next morning Robin ate alone. Terra had given up for now to get him to be her friend. She would try again later. The cafeteria was very quiet as students ate breakfast. It was only nine in the morning after all. No one was very talkative.

"Make it pink, Flame!"

"No, make it purple with streaks of light green!"

Robin looked to his right and saw three teen villains talking to a sixteen-year-old boy with strange wavy hair. It was bright red.

"It changes everyday you guys," Flame said. "You see it in every class. Now go away, please."

"But-!"

Unable to take this annoying harassment any longer, Flame grabbed his tray, stood up, and walked away from the teens. Robin looked away when he approached him. He felt his presence beside him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Flame asked him. "Hopefully since everyone knows your Deathstroke's kid, they will leave me alone."

Robin didn't reply. He hoped Flame would leave if he didn't acknowledge him. Unfortunately, the kid was either very stupid or he didn't care either way. He sat down next to Robin before picking up his carton of apple juice. Getting annoyed, Robin stood up with his tray and walked off. Flame stared after him, looking hurt. His hair was now gray along with his eyes.

Robin entered the hallway before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He headed for the training room where he would be training. Slade was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Give me your hand." Blinking, Robin held his right hand out to Slade. He grabbed the back of it and stuffed a gun into his palm. He closed his fingers around the handle. While Robin stared down at the killing machine with confused eyes, Slade walked away before facing him. "Robin, I want you to aim the gun at me and pull the trigger."

Robin's head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"Follow my order," Slade said. "I'm giving you permission to shoot a bullet at me. Now aim, and fire."

Swallowing, Robin carefully lifted the gun and aimed straight at Slade's masked face. His finger trembled against the trigger. He knew he couldn't die, but the thought of even pulling the trigger frightened him. His hand started to shake now. Swallowing as hard as he could, Robin gripped the handle harder and then pulled the trigger. He jumped in fright when he heard the loud bang go off. Slade easily deflected the bullet with his arm guard. Robin dropped the gun. It hit the top of his sneaker and then landed on the floor.

"Try not to hesitate next time, Robin," Slade said, approaching him. He picked up the gun and then placed it back in his shaking hand. "Do it again."

Slade walked away before facing him. Robin stared at him, fear in his eyes. Gulping, he lifted the gun and tried to pull the trigger. His muscles froze, making his finger stop. Placing his other hand around his wrist, he held his shaking hand steady and then pulled the trigger. He jumped again but managed to keep the gun in his hand after the bang. Slade deflected the bullet again before it could hit his mask. He then walked up in front of him.

"Don't be afraid of the gun, Robin. After I turn around you must pull the trigger. Now, do it again." Slade returned to his spot. He turned around and watched as Robin lifted his arm and fired. Slade knocked the bullet away once again. "Excellent work, Robin. Now keep firing until the barrel is empty." Not wanting to use the gun on Slade anymore, Robin looked at the floor and fired the rest of the bullets in front of him. He then dropped the gun and stepped back. Slade's eye narrowed at him. "You better get used to using that gun. You will train with it for three weeks."

Robin gripped his arm to stop it from shaking. He honest to God couldn't take this. "I can't-"

"What was that Robin?" Slade asked. "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Robin didn't reply. "Pick your gun back up and bring it to me." Curling his right hand into a fist, Robin bent down and picked up the gun. Standing up straight, he approached Slade. He handed him the gun, his hand shaking. Slade took it away and placed it in his belt before grabbing his wrist. "Calm down." Robin's hand slowly stopped shaking. He looked at the floor. "In three weeks you will try to kill an animal with your gun."

Robin clenched his eyes shut. How was he supposed to be mentally stable enough to kill an innocent creature in just three weeks? The rest of the morning was spent warming up and sparring. Once lunch time arrived, Robin returned to his room, not feeling hungry. He sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Tears formed in his eyes. He placed his head down and sobbed. A few minutes later, someone knocked on Robin's door. He jumped and looked at it, his heart racing. Blinking back fresh tears, he stood up, recomposed himself, and went to the door. He pulled it open and saw the boy from breakfast.

"I wanted to apologize for barging in on your table this morning," Flame said with a smile. "Name's Flame." He held his hand out to Robin, who stared down at it. Flame hesitantly pulled it back when he didn't take it. "Do you really work for Deathstroke?"

Robin looked up at Flame, a small glare on his face. "Stay away from me," he said before slamming the door shut. Flame stared wide-eyed at the door, totally confused. His hair was green with streaks of red. Putting on a determined face, he knocked again. Robin yanked the door open, a full glare plastered on his face. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry if it was something I said," Flame quickly said, in case Robin decided to slam the door again. "I just saw you sitting by yourself and thought you would like company. So let's try this again. My name is Flame."

He held his hand out to him. Robin continued to glare. "I don't want to be affiliated with people like you," he said rudely. "Now go away."

Robin tried to close the door, but Flame placed his hand to it. His hair was now an icy-blue as he glared in annoyance at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin got up in his face. "It means leave me the _fuck_ alone."

Flame stepped back in surprise. Robin slammed the door and locked it this time. He then went into the bathroom to shower. Flame stayed outside the door, waiting for him to come back. Turning around, he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. Twenty minutes later, Robin stepped out into the hall and closed his door. Flame moved away from the wall and blocked his path. The ex-Titan jumped when he saw him.

"Homesick?"

Robin glared at him, confused. "What?"

"Are you homesick?" Flame asked again. "Is that why you're angry, because you had to come here?"

Robin blinked. Flashbacks of his time with the Titans played in his head. He had been homesick for weeks since leaving Jump City.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, pushing past Flame. "I have to go. Don't come near my room again."

Flame watched Robin turn the corner. His shoulders slumped. Turning around, he walked away, feeling hurt.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

Flame kept glancing at Robin all the way across the cafeteria. He hardly paid attention to the other students sitting near him. Luckily Robin hadn't looked up from his dinner. Flame assumed he would get _really _angry if he saw him staring. He couldn't help but feel bad for Robin though. He was sitting all by himself. Even the girl had stopped sitting next to him.

"Hey, Flame, have a crush or something?"

The fire-head boy looked over at his friend next to him. "Shut up Chase," he said, his hair turning a blush-red.

Chase, a seventeen year old boy with wild red hair, snickered. "What, afraid the protege of Deathstroke will kill ya if you ask him?"

Flame's cheeks were now red. "I don't have a crush on the new guy," he said with a nervous chuckle. "You're just assuming things again."

Chase grinned. "Then why do you keep looking at him?"

Flame's temple throbbed. "He's sitting by himself idiot. I'm just concerned."

Chase chuckled. "Then go over and ask him to join us."

Flame looked back at his tray. "I've already tried making friends with him," he said, sounding discouraged. "He told me he didn't affiliate with people like us."

Chase was frowning now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Flame shrugged. "No idea." He glanced at Robin again, who finally stood up and walked away. Flame looked back at his dinner. "So what should we do on our day off tomorrow?"

Robin headed back to his room through the deserted hallways. Everyone was still eating or already back at their rooms. Before he went to dinner Slade had told him to see him in his room. Robin was tempted to just enter his room when he reached the door. Unfortunately, the villain was waiting outside for him. Slade told him to follow him inside, which he did, despite himself. He closed the door and locked it.

"Sit down," he said, indicating the foot of the bed with his hand. Not saying a word, Robin sat down, crossing his legs. He stared down at the floor. Slade pulled up his desk chair and sat down, his arms folded over his chest. "What do you think of the HIVE now that it's under new management?"

Robin wasn't really expecting this kind of question. He shrugged. "I don't know," he said, almost inaudibly. "Haven't been here long enough."

"And what about Brother Blood?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I hate him as much as I hate you," he said, somewhat angrily.

Slade stared blankly at the boy before him. Robin wouldn't look at him. "You hate me do you?"

"Yes, master, I do."

Slade stood up. He stepped forward to hover over Robin, his arms on either side of him. "If you hated me," Slade said, resting his right hand against Robin's neck, "then you wouldn't be here right now." Placing his thumb under his chin, Slade made him look up at him. "You only _think_ you hate me."

Robin glared. "You're full of shit."

Robin's head jerked to the right after Slade slapped him harshly in the face. He coughed, wiping at his split lip with the back of his hand. The villain removed his mask and set it aside. Robin slowly turned his head back around. His eyes widened when Slade grabbed his legs and pulled them over the edge of the bed. Landing on his knees, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Robin tried to back away, but Slade gripped his hip with his left hand. Grabbing the base of his dick, he pulled it from his boxers and engulfed the head. Robin gripped his shoulders and clenched his eyes shut. He tried to lift his legs up to kick him off, but he held his feet down with his knees.

Opening his mouth a little wider, Slade slid Robin's cock farther in, almost to the back of his throat. Robin couldn't help but moan when his muscles constricted around the head. A minute later and he came, all the way into the man's mouth and down his throat. Robin opened one eye a crack and growled. Slade slowly pulled back and then swallowed. Sitting up a little straighter, he wrapped his hands around Robin's neck and engulfed his mouth with his own. Robin whimpered against his lips, pain shooting through the bloody split. Slowly standing up, Slade pushed him onto his back and then straddled him. Grabbing his wrists, he held his arms above his head.

"If you don't moan for me, then you can say you hate me."

Robin growled at him. "That's not fair, I-! Guh!"

Robin's entire body stiffened when Slade placed his mouth on his neck. Lifting his shirt up, he lightly traveled down his chest, stopping to nip and nuzzle his right nipple, making it hard. Slade swirled his tongue over and around it a few times before going over the end of his ribcage and down to his stomach. Robin tried to place his feet on the edge of the bed, but they slipped. He tried so hard to keep the moans he wanted to let out to stay in. Robin had to control his mind somehow.

Slade unbuckled his belt before pushing his pants and boxers down. He then yanked Robin's down to his knees. Reaching into his belt pocket, he pulled out a tube of lube and applied it to his pointer and middle finger. Robin bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a moan when he slid them inside. Slade gently fingered him to get almost every inch of his tight, inner walls covered in lube. Swiftly pulling them out, he lifted Robin's hips and then pushed in halfway to the hilt. Robin growled. He had to ignore him.

**Minutes later…**

"Ah, ah, hah, hah, nngh…"

Robin had been moaning for the last two minutes. After cumming the first time, Slade didn't even bother slowing down or stopping. It took two tries to elicit a moan from him. Now he couldn't stop. Seconds later, Slade came a fourth time. This time he did stop, breathing heavily. Robin had his eyes closed, sweat trailing down his face. His heart was beating three times faster than normal. He hated his body more than ever for betraying him. Even his mind abandoned him. Stupid hormones…

Lifting his hand, Slade trailed a finger down the left side of his face. "S-See, Robin. If you h-hated me, you w-wouldn't feel pleasure from me. I am giving you your desire."

Robin gritted his teeth and growled. "S-Stop…it. J-Just shut u-up."

"You can't deny the truth, pretty bird," Slade said. "The truth is written all over your face and you know it. Now, apologize to your master. You hurt my feelings when you say mean things."

Robin growled. "You don't h-have…f-feelings. Y-You're a m-monster…"

Slade tsked at him a few times. "Soon you will be one too. You will become my assassin and you will kill for me. We are all monsters in some way." He paused to pull out and stand up. Slade readjusted himself. "You can't deny the truth, Robin. Get used to it." Turning around, he headed for his bathroom. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long day."

Slade closed the door. Robin sat up and gripped his hair tightly with his hands. He hit his head, wanting to punish his body for betraying him so easily. This resulted in a horrible headache, but he found he didn't care. Standing up, he pulled his jeans back up, buckled his belt, and stormed towards the door. He pulled it open, stepped out, and slammed it behind him. He took a few steps towards his door, but stopped when Flame appeared. He put on his best determined, serious face.

"I want to be your friend. You always sit by yourself and you never speak to anyone. My name is _Flame_."

The boy held his hand out. Robin stared at him in silence for a long time. "I don't care who you are."

Flame's hand did not falter. "My _name _is _Flame_."

Robin couldn't believe this kid. Didn't he know that no meant _no_? "Get away…from my fucking…DOOR!"

Flame jumped at least five feet in the air at the harshness of Robin's voice. "Okay, okay!"

Flame ran away. Robin glared after him, anger boiling inside of him. Growling, he turned to the door and punched it as hard as he could. Terra's door soon opened and she stepped out.

"What's wrong now?"

Robin was about to yell at her too when a hand landed on his shoulder. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Brother Blood behind him.

"Let's talk in my office," he said quietly to him.

Robin pulled away from him. "I don't talk to deranged psychos," he said angrily, going to his door and opening it.

Terra winced when he slammed his door shut and locked it. She looked at Brother Blood. "Again, very sorry."

Blood waved his hand. "No need my dear. He needs more time."

Terra nodded. "Good night."

Terra returned to her room, closing the door. Blood stared at it for a few seconds before turning around and knocking on Slade's door. The villain opened it.

"Yes, Brother Blood?"

"If it is alright with you, I would like to speak to Robin tomorrow afternoon in my office. I highly doubt he will speak to you."

Slade regarded Blood momentarily. "He will be there."

Brother Blood gave a short nod. "Good night then."

Turning around, Blood walked past Robin's room, Slade staring after him. He slowly looked at Robin's door. After staring at it in silence for a few seconds, he returned to his room, shutting the door behind him.

**ACT 2**

Robin was getting bored with shooting at the same thing over and over again. He had been shooting the same piece of paper for the last two hours. He was surprised it hadn't fallen to the floor yet. It was holey enough.

"Instead of going to lunch in the cafeteria, you will be spending it in Brother Blood's office," Slade said as he watched him off to the side, leaning against a wall with folded arms. "I have spoken to him this morning and we both agreed that you might need some therapy."

"Therapy for what?" Robin mumbled, not really caring.

"Therapy for your temper," Slade replied. "We both know you won't talk to me about your issues, therefore he has offered. It will be mandatory. To ensure that you go at noon, I will escort you to his office every day for the next month. Your sessions will be an hour and he will return you to me for the rest of your training day. You will see him Monday through Friday at noon."

Robin fired three more rounds before lowering his arm to his side. "What makes you think I'll even speak to him?"

"Brother Blood has his methods."

Robin was silent for a few seconds. "Okay," he muttered.

About five minutes to twelve, Slade took Robin to Brother Blood's office on the first floor. He knocked.

"Come in." Stepping to the side, Slade pulled Robin towards the door. The boy hesitantly opened it and walked inside. Slade closed the door behind him. Brother Blood was sitting behind his black desk. A turkey sandwich with water sat opposite him. "Please sit."

Robin sat in the chair in front of the desk, folding his arms. "So what, are you going to threaten me to answer your questions?" he asked haughtily.

Blood leaned back in his chair. "No Robin, I will not. My power is to control minds. However, unless I really have to, I won't be using it. We are going to act like civil men during your therapy. As you can see I will be providing lunch for you every day. You will continue to come here until you have a sense of control over your anger. And, unlike Slade, I will not care if you mentally break down in front of me. If you need to cry, I will not stop you."

Robin blinked. He had to admit, Brother Blood was good with his choice of words. He nodded. "I understand."

"Good, now that we have that cleared up, we can begin." For that long hour, Blood asked Robin about his past, what his normal personality was like, what he loved, liked, hated, stuff like that. Robin found it easy to tell Blood so much. He really was as good as a normal therapist. Once the hour was over, the headmaster returned him to the training room. "Once he starts talking, it's hard to get him to stop," Blood said to Slade with a smile. He patted Robin's shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Good day."

Robin nodded. Blood left the room, the door closing behind him. Slade turned to him.

"I assume it went well."

Robin nodded. "It was okay."

"Then we will continue with your gun," Slade said. "You will have moving targets this time."

"Yes master."

Robin took out his gun and reloaded it. He aimed ahead of him and waited for his target to appear. Robots popped out of the floor and started firing laser beams at him. He fired off quick rounds, some of the bullets going through the lasers and cutting them in half. Robin moved his arm with quick precision, managing to miss only four times. He realized he could probably do this in his sleep.

Once six o'clock arrived, Slade dismissed Robin for dinner. He left without a word, placing his gun in his pocket. He sat alone once again. Terra had opted to hang out with a bunch of blonde girls far across the cafeteria. Robin soon realized he really was lonely all by himself. Maybe that was part of his temper? Part of it or not, Robin knew that Brother Blood was right; he was just so _angry_.

"Yo, you're Robin, right?"

The ex-Titan looked up and saw a guy with red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin standing next to him.

"Who wants to know?"

"The name's Chase," the boy said. "I'm friends with Flame. He knows you won't talk to him. He wants to apologize for bugging you."

Robin looked away. "Just tell him to leave me alone. I don't affiliate with people like you."

Chase scratched the top of his head. "What does that even mean?"

Robin looked at him. "It means I don't make friends with villains. Now leave me alone."

Robin went back to his dinner.

"But Deathstroke is a villain and you're affiliated with him," Chase said, trying to push the issue. "What's the difference?"

"Just go away."

Chase scowled. "Boy you're an asshole."

Robin sighed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now leave me alone."

Chase shook his head but walked away. Robin glanced over and saw him sit next to Flame. The teen's hair turned gray after a few minutes. Robin blinked.

_'His hair must change colors according to his moods,' _he thought.

Looking back at his tray, Robin finished eating in silence.

**ACT 3**

Three weeks had gone by since Slade, Robin, and Terra's arrival at the HIVE. After the boy's therapy, he would take a test like Slade had said the first day of training. The thought of killing an innocent creature made his stomach clench.

"I know it will be hard, Robin," Blood said as he drank his water, "but once it happens, it will all be over."

Setting his water bottle down, Robin sighed. "If I can even make myself pull the trigger," he muttered.

"I am sure you will do just fine." Robin didn't reply. "What do you think of the Ion Amplifier?"

Robin looked up at him. "Can you explain what it's for again?"

"Certainly," Blood said, reaching into a large drawer on his desk. He pulled out a machine with tubes. It looked like an arm guard for your wrist and was made out of gold-plated titanium. He set it on the middle of the desk. "The ions in electric-charged devices can increase tenfold if equipped with the Ion Amplifier. In case with your former teammate Cyborg, if attached to his Sonic Cannon, it will amplify his power by magnitudes unimagined. Upon doing so, anything in its path will be destroyed. Full power could destroy a country in minutes. As of now it is unstable. Activating it now could destroy this school. Once the bugs have been removed, I will be giving it to Slade so that he can use it. It is his dream to rule the world after all."

Robin stared blankly at the Ion Amplifier. Blood placed it back carefully in the drawer, closed it, and locked it.

"I should get going," Robin said, standing up. "I will see you Monday."

"Good day to you."

Robin carefully shut the door behind him. He stared down at the floor, feeling numb. Inhaling deeply, he headed back towards the training room, readying his nerves for his test.

* * *

Robin stared down at the box before him, which was covered by a pitch black, glass case. Slade stood a few feet away.

"Take out your gun, Robin." Reaching for his belt, Robin did what he was told. Slade stepped around the box. "Try not to hesitate." Robin didn't reply. Slade grabbed the handle at the top of the covering and pulled it off. The boy's eyes widened slightly at the animal he had to kill. "Not only will you be killing _one_ feline, but five or six," Slade explained. Robin suddenly couldn't breathe. "Once you kill the mother, her babies will die. You have five minutes to finish your first test. Begin."

Slade walked out of Robin's line of vision. His arm shook at his side. The mother cat was a gray tabby. It soon turned into a green kitten with big, buggy, green ones. Robin wasn't sure how much time had passed before he slowly raised his arm and aimed. His body froze when the cat meowed. He pictured what would happen after he fired. A red sheet of blood covered his vision. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I…I-I…I c…I-I can't-"

Clenching his eyes shut, Robin gripped the handle and started to pull the trigger.

(Fade to black)

_Bang!_


	3. Season 1,3: How Make Anyone Proud?

**Episode Title:** How Can That Make Anyone Proud?

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Johnny Rancid, Dr. Chang, Flame (© Wynja), Chase/Chino (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**NOTE:** You were probably thinking last chapter "why is Blood acting as Robin's therapist? That's not like him at all." Well put it this way; Blood is good with persuasion and talking to people. Yes he is evil, but his intentions are good. He is trying to get Robin to open up a little more and to find a better understanding as to why he is so angry all the time. Blood is trying to help him through the hard stuff he is going through. Blood would make a damn good therapist if you ask me. And in this episode you'll have to agree that Robin needs some SERIOUS therapy. Hell, just writing these episodes, I'M in need of some serious therapy XD

**EPISODE 3**

Robin picked underneath his fingernail at invisible something, not saying a word. Blood sat behind his desk, staring intently at him as he leaned back in his chair. They had been silent ever since the boy entered the room. They already wasted ten minutes.

"Do you want to talk about Friday afternoon?"

"No," Robin said before Blood could hardly finish his question.

"I insist that you do," the headmaster said. "You need to take this weight off your chest. You will feel better in the long run." Robin didn't reply. "Robin-"

The boy slowly looked up at him. "…The whole time I…I kept thinking of my friend, Beast Boy," he said solemnly. Looking back at his fingernail, Robin continued. "He would always turn into some kind of animal with big eyes to make you feel better if you were upset or sad or angry." He paused, his eyes scrunching up. Tears formed. "I couldn't sleep this weekend w-without seeing his d-dead body in m-my head. I-I would wake up and he wouldn't be th-there. And th-then I would remember that I'm n-not home and th-that I'm still h-here. And I just…I just can't…"

Leaning forward, Robin closed his eyes tight, grabbing the back of his head with his hands. He broke down right in front of Blood, who watched him in silence. He sobbed loudly.

"I-I c-can't do this, I j-just can't. A-And Slade, he just…h-he just _stood_ there, staring at me! A-And all the b-bastard c-could say was "e-excellent work Robin. You passed your t-test. I'm p-proud of you". I mean, what kind of bullshit is that? H-How could he f-fucking say that like it was nothing?" Robin looked at Blood, tears streaming down his face. "I killed a cat and her unborn babies! H-How could that make _a-anyone_ proud of me?"

Robin clenched his eyes shut again. He sobbed and cried for fifteen minutes before all was silent. Brother Blood stared patiently at him, waiting for him to continue. Robin slowly opened his eyes, tears falling. He sniffed.

"The rest of the day went by so slowly." Robin placed his forehead against the edge of the desk, his hands still behind his head. "I felt so sick to my stomach that I just skipped dinner and got into bed. Th-Then Slade came in and…and he just lay behind me and wrapped his arm around my chest. And he whispered to me, "it'll be okay, Robin. Everything will be okay"." Robin paused. Blood stared intently at him while he was quiet for almost a minute. "How will _anything_ be okay?"

Brother Blood stared blankly at Robin. He closed his eyes. The rest of their session was quiet. You could faintly hear the yellow honeycomb-shaped clock ticking away on the wall.

"I will inform Slade that you need to take the remainder of the day off," Blood soon said, standing up. Robin slowly opened his eyes. "Reflect on what you told me today and tomorrow we will see if you feel any better." He walked around the desk to stand beside Robin. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Robin lifted his head and slowly stood up. "I advise you to get some sleep." Robin nodded numbly. Blood led him to the door and opened it. He started to walk out. "Remember, Robin, your emotions will fluctuate since you've had your first taste of death. I will be here if you ever need someone to talk to."

Brother Blood slowly closed the door behind Robin, who headed down the hall towards his room on the fifth floor. It took twice as long since he ambled most of the way. Reaching his door finally, he pulled it open and stepped through. He shut the door and locked it before going to his bathroom. He closed and locked that door too before getting in the cold shower. Robin stared up at the jets as they ran over his tired, red eyes. The tear marks washed away. He inhaled deeply.

_'Red…please be okay without me. I wish you were here.'_

Robin slowly closed his eyes and exhaled.

(Fade to black)

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

It was the next night at dinner. Robin, again, sat alone. He hardly touched his food. He didn't eat breakfast that morning. The poor kid had lost his appetite since seeing the blood burst out of the mother cat's head last Friday afternoon. He was still having trouble sleeping, which he had told Brother Blood during their therapy session. The headmaster had given him generic sleeping pills to take before bed each night. Robin hoped they would work. He had been scolded by Slade enough times already.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Robin's body froze. "How's it going, Bird Boy?" Robin slowly looked over his shoulder. Johnny Rancid stared down at him with a smug look on his face. "So the rumors are true. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, is going to become an assassin. Who would have thought it, eh?"

Robin looked away. "Go away, Rancid. I'm not in the mood to talk to someone like you."

Johnny sat down beside him. "What's the matter Bird Boy? Miss your boyfriend?"

Robin blinked. Red flashed in his mind. "Shut up."

Johnny snickered. "Did I strike a nerve? Is that anger I hear?"

"Shut up."

"Or what; you going to shoot me with your little gun?" Johnny asked, roaring with laughter. "I heard you could hardly stand shooting a stupid, little cat. Oops, my bad, I meant seven."

Robin was about to start a fight right there in the cafeteria, but someone else beat him to it. His eyes widened when a giant energy ball knocked into Johnny's chest. The biker flew back and crashed headfirst into a table. He fell to the floor, trays of food falling on top of him.

"He told you to shut up, asshole." Johnny looked up and growled in anger. Robin turned his head and saw an angry Flame with full black eyes and hair. Robin's eyes widened in fear. Flame reminded him of a demon. Flame's hair soon calmed down, turning into a dark red and orange color when he saw Robin looking at him. He stepped up to him. "Are you going to be okay?" With his numb, frightened brain finally working again, Robin quickly got up, turned around, and ran, running right by Rancid, who was trying to get up. Flame stared gaping after him. "R-Robin, wait!"

Johnny snatched out at his foot as Flame ran past. He burst through the door and followed Robin at a run. Once they reached the start of the fifth floor, the ex-Titan Leader slid to a stop to lean against the wall. Flame soon caught up, huffing from the hard, fast run. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the point of a gun barrel aimed right at his face. He put up his hands in defense. Robin glared at him, breathing heavily through his nose. His hand was shaking slightly.

"What part of leave me the fuck alone didn't you understand?" he shouted, anger getting the best of him.

Flame gulped. "Please don't point that thing at me." Robin hesitated at the word 'please'. With his mind momentarily distracted, Flame took the gun out of his hand. He instantly threw it behind him, the gun hitting the wall. Robin stared in disbelief at him; he was fast. Flame cleared his throat and lowered his arms. "Look, I heard about the cat and I'm _so_ sorry you had to kill it. Rancid had no right to make you relive that moment when you pulled the trigger." Robin stared at Flame in silence, still breathing deeply. "I can tell you're under a lot of stress and I'm sorry about that. All I wanted to do was help and make sure you were okay. You didn't give me a chance to fully explain myself. I'm just trying to help. That's all I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you. Okay?"

Robin's breathing was deep, but slow and steady as he stared at Flame. He soon swallowed. "You can help me by leaving me alone."

Turning around, Robin continued on his way. Flame stared after him for a few seconds. Looking behind him, he saw the gun.

"I should return that to him," he told himself.

Picking it up, Flame walked slowly after Robin, not wanting him to see him following. He watched as the teen walked past Terra's and his room. Flame stopped at the corner, quickly hiding behind it. He slowly looked around and saw Robin walk towards Slade and his room. Flame blinked in confusion. Why would Robin go into his master's room instead of his own?

The door closed. Swallowing, Flame slowly approached it, curiosity getting the best of him. Stopping in front of Slade's door, he was about to knock when a strange sound caught his ear. Flame blinked. Carefully leaning his ear against it, he faintly heard the strange sound change slightly. Flame's eyes suddenly widened in shock, his hair turning bright purple. Quickly backing away, he stared wide-eyed at the door, his mouth partly open.

"Robin…?" he whispered.

Deciding he didn't want to hear Robin moaning in pleasure, Flame turned and ran. He ran right past Chase, who stared after him in confusion.

"What's wrong Flame?"

The fire-head didn't reply. Reaching his room, he slammed the door shut, locked it, and backed up into it harshly. He was breathing heavily, unable to get the sounds out of his head. Now Flame understood why Robin was so angry. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Flame took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The sound soon faded away.

"G-Goddammit Robin," he breathed out. "That's why you are so upset." Flame took another deep breath. Determination crossed his face. "Your master is one hell of a bastard. I'll become your friend, no matter what."

Looking down at Robin's gun in his hands, Flame sighed. Going to his bed, he placed it in the bedside table drawer and closed it before going into the bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, Robin was lying on his side in Slade's bed, staring off into space. His eyes were half closed. Slade was looking over a report Brother Blood had given him about his therapy.

"I think we can cut back your sessions to two days a week," he spoke out loud. Robin didn't move. "Tuesday and Friday will do just fine."

Robin blinked. He rolled onto his other side, his back to Slade. He closed his eyes. "Whatever you want, master," he muttered. "I don't care."

Slade closed his eyes momentarily, ignoring the tone of his boy's voice. "Get some sleep, Robin," he said, picking up papers. "You will skip breakfast and lunch tomorrow to get more time into your training schedule. We have a lot to cover in the next few days."

Robin didn't reply. He decided to just close his eyes and not protest. Soon his world turned to darkness.

* * *

Flame kept staring at the cafeteria door, hoping to God to see Robin enter. His gun was hidden away in his back pocket.

"He's probably forbidden to eat breakfast," Chase said to him. "He probably pissed his master off."

_'Or they haven't stopped since I heard him last night,' _Flame thought in disgust. "What is Deathstroke capable of?"

Chase chugged his milk. "He's a fricken legend Flame." He picked up his bagel with cream cheese spread heavily on it. "He's in every record book in the library for Christ sakes. He kills people for a living. He's a master swordsman, can use any and all weapons, has fast reflexes, can use ninety percent of his brain, and-"

"-Has the ability to rape anyone he so chooses?"

Chase choked on his bite of bagel. His eyes watered. He tried to swallow as hard as he could. It soon went down, making him gasp for air. The speedster then whipped his head around to look at him once he recovered.

"What the fuck kind of power is that?"

Flame blushed. "Never mind!"

Chase shuddered. "I don't think he's _that_ bad of a villain." He paused. "Ugh! Now I can't get the image of Deathstroke raping someone out of my mind!"

Flame quickly pushed his head down. "Will you shut up you moron," he said angrily. "You don't blurt that out to the whole school!"

Chase pulled his head away. "Sorry Flame." He quickly looked around. No one seemed to have noticed. "Good, no one heard me." Chase looked at Flame. "Why did you think that though? He hasn't raped you, has he?"

Flame's hair turned red. "Of course not you idiot! Just forget I said that. Jeez!" Flame looked back at the door. It remained closed. He sighed before turning back to his bowl of cereal. _'Please be okay, Robin.'_

* * *

Since his gun was missing, Slade gave Robin two new ones. He sat against the wall, flipping the gun around in his hand and then firing at his target. He flipped it around again, aimed in a new spot, and fired, hitting another target. The only reason he did it this way was because he was bored with shooting the same thing. Not to mention using a gun over and over again was boring too.

"Would you rather shoot me?" Slade asked, clearly seeing Robin's boredom. "I move a lot faster than your targets."

Without looking, Robin quickly aimed at Slade and fired. The bullet whizzed right past his ear guard. He then tossed the gun in his direction.

"Don't you ever get bored with guns?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I prefer swords."

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have any?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "It looks like you're starting to get used to the idea of killing," he said smugly. "Anyway, no I don't have a sword right now. Until I get one, you will use a gun."

Reaching into his back pocket, Robin pulled out the second gun and started firing. "Yes master."

Robin had decided days ago that he wouldn't protest anymore. Slade never listened anyway. By the time it was six-thirty, the villain dismissed him for the night. He ate dinner quickly and then headed back for his room. Robin met a surprise once he turned the corner. Flame smiled weakly at him, holding his gun up. Sighing, Robin approached him.

"You forgot this last night." Robin snatched it away from him. "I meant to give it to you this morning but you never showed up for breakfast."

"I was busy," Robin said haughtily.

"You're usually busy at lunch too," Flame said. "What have you been doing?"

Robin stepped past him. "It's none of your business," he said, opening the door. "Go away."

Flame grabbed the edge of the door. "Erm, last night I sorta, uh, overheard something." Robin's eyes widened slightly and his heart skipped a beat. "I was going to give you your gun back, but uh…" Flame's hair turned deathly white. "Robin I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard you-"

"What are you, my stalker now?" Robin interrupted him, sounding angry. "You don't just listen in on people! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

Flame stepped back, looking timid. "Robin, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! But you have to do something! Go to the police, something! You have to stop Deathstroke from raping you again and again!"

Robin suddenly had Flame pushed up against the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted angrily. "You didn't hear anything, got it? Don't you ever come near my room again!"

Pushing away from Flame, Robin reached for his door again.

"Robin, _please_, let me help you."

Robin turned on him again. "I don't need your help goddammit! I can take care of myself! You're nothing but a stupid brat! You don't know _anything_!"

Robin's eyes widened slightly when tears formed in Flame's eyes. "I know that he's hurting you," he said, his voice a little shaky. "I know what he does to you at night. I know the pain you're going through. I know why you're angry." Flame started crying. "I want to be your friend Robin. I want you to be able to come talk to me. I swear I'll listen. I just want to help you. Please!" The two boys stared at each other in silence. Looking at the floor, Flame wiped at his eyes with the back of his arm. "I…I'm sorry. I'm such a crybaby."

Robin blinked. "…It's okay. I cry when I'm upset."

Flame smiled while sniffing. "Glad I'm not the only one," he said, slowly looking at Robin. "So…will you be my friend?"

Robin didn't reply right away. He walked over to Flame and held his hand out. "I'm Robin."

Flame smiled, grabbing Robin's hand. "Name's Flame. Nice to meet you."

Robin pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry I've been a jerk. You're not like other villains."

Flame grinned nervously. "Thanks, I guess." They became silent momentarily. "About last night, I'm sorry. I just heard a noise and wanted to find out what it was. But now I wish I hadn't, you know?" Robin didn't reply. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. Will you be in the cafeteria at breakfast?"

Robin nodded. "I should be. And do me a favor."

"What is it?" Flame asked.

"Please don't come down this hallway at night anymore," Robin replied. "I wouldn't want you to overhear a second time if it happens again."

Flame nodded. "I promise not to." There was a pause. "Well, good night then."

Turning around, Flame headed back down the hall.

"Flame?"

The teen turned around. "Yeah?"

Robin blinked. "Thanks."

Flame gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. Night."

Turning around, Flame continued down the hall. After staring after him a few seconds longer, Robin entered his room and got ready for bed.

**ACT 2**

Two weeks had gone by since Flame and Robin became friends. Even Chase became his friend. They ate together at meals. Robin explained to them where he had been going for lunch every weekday. But now with only going to Brother Blood's office twice a week, he was able to spend more time with them; get to know them better. Flame had promised to never tell anyone what had happened that night. It never came up.

"So that girl Terra. Why do you hate her?"

Robin looked at Flame from across the table. "She ruined my wedding. Not to mention she works for Slade."

"Well you work for Deathstroke," Chase pointed out. "Does that mean you hate yourself?"

Robin sipped his soda. "I don't exactly have a choice. If I want Red to live, I have to do what Slade says. That includes being his assassin."

Chase grinned. "Well I think it'd be cool to work for the infamous Deathstroke," he said with a grin. "Wanna switch places?"

Robin didn't reply. Flame flicked a raisin at Chase's face.

"Like that'll ever happen."

Chase glared at him. "A guy can dream, can't he?"

Flame actually laughed. He noticed Robin hadn't. "Do you ever feel happy or are you always like this?"

Robin shrugged. "There isn't much to be happy about. I can't fake being happy. It's impossible for me to fake it."

"So basically it would kill you to smile," Chase said.

Robin suddenly thought of the blonde girl Kitten he was forced to go on a date with in order to keep Jump City safe.

"Maybe."

Flame chuckled and was about to say something else, but his eyes caught someone approach. His eyes widened. "Uh…Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Robin, do you know what time it is?"

Robin froze. He looked at the clock and paled. He was supposed to do another test halfway through lunch. It was almost time to go. Robin slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Slade staring down at him with his arms folded over his chest. Chase couldn't help but gap at him. He kept muttering 'holy shit' under his breath. Robin swallowed.

"Sorry, master. I got sidetracked."

"I can see that," Slade said, clearly annoyed. "Get up and follow me."

"Y-Yes master."

Flame looked at him fearfully. Robin stood up, gave him the _don't-worry_ look, and mouthed "see you at dinner" before walking after Slade, his head hanging. Once the shock of being so close to the greatest villain in the world passed, Chase turned to Flame and grinned.

"Dude! We got to see Deathstroke. In the flesh! How cool is that?" Chase became quiet once he saw the look on Flame's face. "What?"

Flame quickly looked back at his tray. "Nothing."

Meanwhile, in the training room, Robin stared at the animal he was supposed to kill for his second test. This time it was roaming free.

"I was expecting something bigger," he mumbled under his breath. He looked at Slade. "Why a rabbit?"

Slade folded his arms over his chest. "This is a test of speed, Robin. Rabbits are fast. Unfortunately, I couldn't smuggle in a cheetah." Robin blinked before looking back at the rabbit. "You have three minutes. Begin."

Robin snorted. This would take at least ten seconds. Aiming his gun, he fired. His eyes widened when the rabbit zoomed away the second the bang went off. It hopped away as fast as it could. Tch-ing, Robin followed it with his gun and fired. The rabbit really was fast. The more Robin missed, the farther it got away. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to move from his spot. Knowing Slade, probably not.

For two and a half minutes Robin fired. He kept missing. Soon, the rabbit was almost a speck. With thirty seconds left, he had to think. A light bulb suddenly came on in his head. Aiming carefully to the right of the rabbit, he fired. The second the rabbit went the opposite way, he followed his direction and then fired again. His eyes widened when it actually worked. But had he killed it within the time limit?

"I failed, didn't I?"

"No, you killed it with ten seconds to spare," Slade said. "I would have preferred only a minute, but it'll do for now." Robin lowered his arm, which shook. "Really, Robin, it shouldn't take this long to get used to killing something with your gun."

"It's not that," Robin said. "It's too heavy and my arm hurts if I hold it up too long."

Slade walked over and took the gun from him. "You will get used to its weight eventually." He paused. "Now, your punishment for being late…"

Robin stepped away from him. The loud crack of a whip entered his mind and rang in his ears. "I said I was sorry. I had a reasonable explanation."

Slade backhanded him. Robin placed a hand to his burning cheek. "There is no excuse for being late, Robin. I will decide your punishment after you return from dinner."

Robin rubbed his cheek. "Yes master."

"We will spar for the remainder of the day," Slade said. "You may begin."

After walking twenty feet away, Robin stood in a fighting stance. For the rest of the afternoon they fought. Spinning around, Slade kicked Robin across the room. His back hit the wall. He slid down, clutching at his chest. The area around his rib was going to bruise, that much was certain. Robin was about to push himself up, but Slade stepped in front of him, placing the end of his staff underneath his chin and lifting his gaze. Robin's heart skipped a beat.

Crouching in front of him, Slade grabbed the front of his utility belt and unbuckled it. He placed his bo staff down before unzipping Robin's jeans and sticking his hand between his thighs. The teen clenched his eyes shut and growled. He opened his mouth to pant as Slade stimulated his penis. A strangled moan escaped his throat when the pace quickened.

"Wh-What if s-someone comes in?" he asked, his voice strained.

"You don't have to worry about that," Slade said, keeping a close eye on Robin's crotch. "Brother Blood has this room reserved just for you and me while I train you."

Robin moaned. He was close to his peak. "S-Slade…"

Placing his arm around Robin's waist, Slade lifted his ass off the floor, bent over, and placed his mouth around the hardening organ. Robin hung his head back and looked up towards the bleachers. His eyes were glossed over. Meeping quietly, Flame quickly spun around and slid down to the floor, his head covered by the wall. He breathed heavily from shock at being discovered by the ex-Titan. He heard Robin cry out when he came into Slade's mouth, so he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Robin's going to kill me," he muttered to himself.

Robin closed his eyes and was panting. Slade lowered his body back down to the floor before zipping his jeans and clicking his belt back into place. He stood up, staff in hand.

"You're dismissed," he said, heading for the door. Growling, Robin stood up. "I will punish you more later tonight. Oh, and, Robin…" The teen looked over at him. Slade stood in the doorway. "If you want your friend to join us next time, then all you have to do is ask."

Slade turned back to the door, stopping suddenly when he heard a click. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Robin aiming his gun at his back, a glare plastered on his face.

"Touch him and I'll kill you," he said angrily.

Slade smirked. "That's the spirit, Robin."

Looking back around, Slade left, the door closing behind him. Robin slowly lowered his arm and sighed. Looking over towards the bleachers, he saw Flame slowly descending towards the floor on an energy platform. It went under the concrete as he touched down. He looked at Robin sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see how you did on your test and then I saw that you were fighting so I wanted to observe and-" Flame stopped when Robin stared blankly at him. He quickly bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Flame stayed in that position, waiting for Robin to speak. Blinking, he walked past him, heading for the door.

"Let's go."

Lifting his head, Flame nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

Slade punched Robin harshly in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Slade then elbowed him at the base of the neck, making him collapse onto his stomach. Turning around, he hovered over him.

"I think you've been punished enough. And remember, Robin, I'm doing this for your own good."

Robin coughed, pushing himself up with shaking arms. "Y-Yes…master."

Slade yanked him to his feet and then pulled him up against his chest. Robin growled, his eyes clenched shut. "And Robin, if your friend so much as breathes a word of what I did to you today, I will not hesitate to hurt him. Do you understand?"

Robin gasped when Slade plunged his hand through his boxers. "Y-Yes master, I understand," he said quickly.

"Good boy," Slade purred into his ear. "Now, why don't you please your master?"

Panting, Robin shook his head. "M-Maser, please, I…I can't-"

"You can't what, Robin?"

Robin was starting to feel light-headed. Slade punched him harder than he first thought. His chest started hurting.

"I can't b-breathe…v-very well…" He soon couldn't stand up on his own. Robin fell back against Slade, his eyes lightly closed. "S-Slade…"

Slade pulled his hand out of his pants before placing it to his forehead. Robin groaned as the pain traveled through his stomach. An uncomfortable pressure was building on the right side of his abdomen.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

The pain in his side increased. He placed a hand to it. "M-My…stomach."

Moving his hand away, Slade pressed down on his side and then quickly released it. Robin cried out in pain.

"You probably have Appendicitis," he said. Turning Robin's body so his left side was against him, Slade picked him up in his arms. "Your appendix might have to be removed."

Robin groaned in pain. Slade took him to the hospital on the third floor and had him tested.

"It seems the good boy who likes to play the bad boy needs surgery."

Robin groaned. Not in pain but because Dr. Chang was the doctor at the school. He was more in the mad scientist category than doctor.

"If I find out you mistreat my assassin, Dr. Chang, I will not hesitate to kill you," Slade threatened. "Make sure he comes out alive."

Dr. Chang snorted. "Baw! A simple appendectomy won't kill him, believe me. I will make sure he stays comfortable after he wakes up."

Chang walked off to get surgical supplies. Slade turned to Robin, who looked pale.

"You need to remove everything but your boxers," he said, helping him with his shoes.

Already starting to hate this whole ordeal, Robin pulled his shirt over his head before dropping it to the floor. Slade set his shoes and socks aside while he unbuckled his belt. Robin lifted his butt up as he pulled his jeans off his legs. Chang came back and practically shooed Slade away. The villain pushed Robin onto his back before running his hand through his hair.

"I will see you after you awaken."

Robin closed his eyes. "Yes master."

Giving a curt nod, Slade turned around and left. Chang chuckled.

"Don't want to be a good boy anymore?"

Robin looked over and glared at him. "I don't have a choice in the matter," he said before lying back and closing his eyes. "Just get the surgery over with."

"As you wish, Mr. Bad Boy."

That was the last thing Robin heard before Chang put him under.

**ACT 3**

The surgery went perfectly, but Robin was sore. He had to stay in the hospital for at least two days. Even after he recovered, a scar would remain. Chang hadn't hurt him…much. If Slade found out, the good ol' psychotic doctor would be a dead man.

"I've never had my appendix removed." Flame and Chase were visiting along with a new girl named Chino. She had shoulder-length black hair, happy green eyes, and had the power to control and manipulate the wind. "Does it feel weird without it?"

Robin shrugged. "I can tell there's something missing, but it's not easily detectable. The incision that was made hurts like hell though."

"Well at least it didn't burst," Chase said. "Mine ruptured and they had to stick drain tubes inside me to remove all of the fluids and pus that had built up." He shuddered. "It felt so gross when they pulled them out. I was only ten."

Robin yawned. "If you three don't mind, I would like to rest some more. I'll be out of here the morning after tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye Robin."

Chase and Chino were the first to leave. Flame stayed behind.

"Where did your bruises come from?" Robin looked at his bare chest and stomach. A deep purple bruise had formed right below his ribcage where Slade had punched him. Flame stepped up to his right side. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers over the scar that crossed his breast. A shiver went down Robin's spine. "Did he do this to you too?"

Robin stared at Flame's upset face in silence for a long time. He nodded. "Yes, the first night I went to him in Pennsylvania. Let's just say Slade whipped me into submission."

Flame shuddered and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Robin shook his head. "You weren't there. You didn't even know I existed."

Flame lowered his hand. "Yeah, I guess so." They were quiet. "Um…there's supposed to be a dance thing coming up and I wondered if you wanted to hang out with Chase, Chino, and me that night."

Robin blinked. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, dead serious.

Flame sweat dropped, his hair turning red from embarrassment along with his cheeks. "N-Not a date, no! Of course not! Phbbt! No! I just…I just thought you'd like to hang out d-during the dance and, and, and-gotta go!"

Flame spun around and ran as fast as he could out of the hospital. Terra appeared in the doorway, staring after him. She then turned back to Robin, shrugging.

"I don't know why you hang out with him," she said, stopping at the foot of Robin's bed. "His hair is weird."

"I could say the same thing about those blondes you sit with," Robin countered. "What were their names again; Candy, Andy, Sandy, and Bambi?"

Terra glared at him. "At least they don't have names like Chase, Chino, and Flame. I mean what kind of names are those? At least we have _real_ names."

Robin blinked. "Bambi was a fawn and candy is something you eat. And if I remember correctly, Andy is a guy's name. And who's Sandy related to; Sara Lee?"

Terra snorted. "Yeah well, whatever. Slade should be here soon to see how you're doing."

Robin groaned. "I'll pretend I'm asleep then."

Terra rolled her eyes. "He'll know."

Robin closed his eyes. "Go away. I'm tired."

Terra sighed. "Fine. Feel better soon."

Terra left. Slade soon arrived, annoying Robin. He wanted to _sleep_!

"Feeling better?"

"I would feel better if people left me alone." Slade ran his hand through his lifeless hair. "Can I sleep please?"

Slade chuckled. "Would you like to sleep _alone_?"

Robin glared at him. "Yes."

Taking off his mask, Slade kissed his forehead. "I will see you tomorrow then."

While placing his mask back over his face, Slade turned around and left. Sighing in relief, Robin closed his eyes and finally conked out.


	4. Season 1,4: HIVE Dance and Initiation

**Episode Title:** The HIVE Dance and Initiation

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Brother Blood, Flame (© Wynja), Chase/Chino (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

* * *

**EPISODE 4**

Three nights after Robin returned from the hospital, it was the annual dance. He was helping Flame with his tie. The kid's hair was light pink.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself dancing tonight," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I've never done it before you see."

Robin dusted off his shoulders. "You'll be fine. I'll be close by."

Flame's cheeks turned red. "I-I meant what I said when I asked you to hang out tonight. This isn't a date or anything."

Robin turned his back on him to pick up a pink flower. "I know." Turning back around, Robin placed the flower in Flame's tuxedo pocket. He stepped back and observed his handy work. "What do you think?"

Flame turned to his body mirror and grinned. "I look snazzy if I do say so myself, haha." He turned back around. "You going as is?"

Robin looked away. "I'm not big on the whole dance, party thing. …Bad experience."

"Oh." They were silent for a few seconds. "We should meet up with Chase and Chino."

Robin nodded. They both left and met up with Chase and Chino on the floor above the training room, where the dance would be taking place. Chase was also wearing a black tuxedo but his collar and tie were loose around his neck and his sleeves were up past his elbows. Chino wore a long black dress that reached her feet with blue straps and blouse. A pair of black high heels was on her feet. Flame grinned.

"Nice tux and dress you guys are wearing."

Chase snickered. "The girls are going to be all over me tonight baby!" He looked at Robin. "Where's your tux dude?"

Flame cleared his throat. "Let's go!"

They soon reached the next floor. They entered the training room. The walls had been covered entirely in dark gray to keep the room dim and less yellow. Some of the young villains were dancing to the music performed by the Big Bad Batz while others were chatting and drinking pink punch. Flame, Chase, Chino, and Robin found a table fit for four and sat down. Chase elbowed the fire-head in the ribs.

"Why not ask your crush out onto the dance floor," he said with a laugh.

Flame scowled at him. "This isn't a date!"

Chino let out a stifled laugh, which sounded more like a cough. Chase snickered.

"Sure it isn't."

Flame stood up, obviously very annoyed with his friend. "I'm getting some punch."

Turning around, Flame walked off to the long tables. Robin looked at Chase.

"It isn't a date, really," he told him. "We're all here just as friends."

Chase snorted in amusement. "Flame can't stop talking about you. He denies it but he thinks you're good looking. I hear him talk in his sleep sometimes. He always dreams about you and…he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Flame glared down at Chase, who craned his head back to see him. He grinned stupidly. "Hey buddy!"

Flame tipped his extra punch glass over Chase's face, punch coming out. The speedster spluttered as he sat up straight.

"Stop being an asshole," Flame said, sitting down next to Robin. He handed him the cup. "I brought you one."

Robin hesitantly took it. "You didn't have to."

"What are friends for?"

Robin blinked. Looking down at the cup in his hands, he drank the punch. His eyes narrowed slightly in sadness. He wished the Titans were here.

"Yeah…"

Chase and Chino glanced at each other.

"Hey, let's hang out at the bleachers," Flame suggested, changing the subject.

Chase smiled. "I'm actually going to dance with Chino," he said, his cheeks turning a little red. He looked at her. "Well, only if you want to."

Chino chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

Chase and Chino left to go dance. Flame looked at Robin.

"I know this isn't really your thing. We should go to the stands and watch from there."

"Okay."

Other villains were up in the bleachers, including Terra and her small group of blondes. Flame sat at the edge, his arms crossed over the railing. Robin sat back with his hands in his jean pockets.

"How's your side by the way?" Flame asked.

Robin placed a hand to it. "It aches now and then. There's a faint scar."

Flame, too, sat back next to Robin. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the high ceiling. "Can you tell me more about this Red guy?" he suddenly asked.

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Well, he's funny and knows how to cheer me up. He has red hair and green eyes that are to die for. He works at a pizza place. Well, I assume he still does anyway." Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Robin leaned forward, resting his arms on the rail. "But the one thing that makes him special is his heart beat. Whenever I heard it, I felt a sense of security. I love him most because of his heart." Flame glanced at Robin. "…I wish he was here."

Flame stared at Robin's back in silence for a bit. Spreading his legs out on the floor, he grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled him back up against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll see him again," Flame said softly with a small smile. "I know you will."

Robin didn't reply. They both listened to the band in silence, watching people dance. Flame could faintly see Chino and Chase dancing close to the platform where the band played. After an hour of just sitting there, Robin saw something out of the corner of his eye. He cautiously glanced over towards the double doors. Slade stood leaning against the frame with his arms folded over his chest. His narrow eye was unreadable as he stared at him. Robin looked away and exhaled.

"Sorry Flame, but I should go."

Flame looked down at him. "How come?"

Robin looked back at the doors, staring down at Slade with narrowed eyes. Flame, following his gaze, saw him as well. He swallowed.

"I see…" Chase and Chino were coming towards them. "Why do you have to go? We only just got here."

Robin, catching the hint, said, "I have early training in the morning before breakfast."

He wouldn't take his eyes off Slade. Chase stopped next to them.

"Leaving; already?"

Flame lowered his arms. "He has to be up earlier than normal. I'm going to go too. I'm not feeling well."

Chase shrugged. "Okay, see you at breakfast then."

Looking away finally, Robin stood up. Flame pushed himself to his feet and then dusted himself off.

"I'll walk you to your room, Robin," he offered.

They headed for the stairs.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said as they descended the steps. "Your room is closer to this floor than mine."

Once they were out of earshot, Flame asked, "He likes to ruin everything doesn't he?"

Robin sighed quietly. "Yeah, he does." They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't worry about me, Flame. I'll be fine. I'll see you in the cafeteria in the morning."

Flame nodded. "Okay."

"Night."

Flame stayed behind as Robin headed towards the doors. He walked past Slade, who pretended not to notice or care. Making sure no one was looking, he followed Robin into the hall.

"Having fun with your little friend, Robin?"

Robin sighed. They reached the next floor, which was dead quiet.

"We're nothing _but_ friends," he said. "I swear master."

Gently grabbing his shoulder, Slade turned him around. "Then keep his hands off you."

Robin blinked. "Yes master."

Slade turned him back around and made him continue walking. They walked back to their floor in silence. Deciding that he couldn't wait, Slade practically threw Robin into an empty classroom. He shut and locked the door. Grabbing his arm, Slade practically dragged him to a desk shoved up against a wall. Removing his mask, he pushed Robin down onto it before locking lips. He fumbled with his belt as he passionately kissed him. After yanking his jeans and boxers down, Slade removed his belt and then lowered his Kevlar pants to his knees. He grabbed Robin's hips, exposed his ass, and then dropped him down onto his shaft. The boy gripped the edge of the desk as he began moving in and out of him in a fast, steady pace. He broke off the kiss so Robin could breathe.

Opening his mouth, Robin panted out hot air. An airy gasp fell from his lips when the tip of Slade's shaft hit his prostate. A loud moan then escaped his throat. When Robin tilted his head back, Slade attacked the front of his neck, sucking and kissing.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Breaking off for air, Slade breathed heavily against his throat, licking his Adam's apple. Robin leaned his body back against the wall, his eyes shut tightly. "A-Ah…m-master-"

With a final, hard thrust, Slade came, making Robin cry out. Slade quickly stifled the sound with a kiss. He thrust hard and slow a few more times before stopping completely. After a few more seconds of massaging Robin's tongue, Slade pulled back and hung his head, panting. Robin leaned his entire weight against the wall, trying to regain his breath. Slade soon recovered and pulled out of him. He carefully pulled his pants back up and clicked his belt back into place.

"Good night Robin."

Placing his mask back on his face, Slade turned around and left Robin alone in the room. He regained his breath and opened his eyes. Tears formed as he stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes of silence later, he sat up, pulled his jeans and boxers back up, and stood onto slightly shaking legs. As he reached for his belt, the door opened. He lowered his arms and ceased all movement. There was a few seconds of silence.

"You really should do something about this."

Sighing, Robin placed his belt back on and turned around. He walked towards Flame, who stared at him with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"I have no choice," Robin said, walking past him. "I'll be okay."

Flame turned and watched Robin head down the hall, his hands in his pockets. The teen sighed. "Okay," he whispered.

Turning around, Flame walked away.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

Robin was lying in his chair, his legs over the armrest and his back propped up on the one behind him. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Blood sat behind his desk, observing him closely.

"I understand you went to the dance the other night," he said a minute later.

Robin nodded. "I went with three of your students, Chase, Chino, and Flame."

"Yes, definitely a lively bunch," Brother Blood said. "Chase has the tendency to zoom through his work, which in turn gives him slightly bad grades. Chino insists that she get a white ferret, but we don't allow any kind of pet except for maybe a fish. And Flame, well, his anger can also get the best of him. He has had therapy with Dr. Chang, but the poor man almost got killed when he pushed Flame too far." Blood paused. "But enough about them, Robin. What kind of emotions have you been feeling since you started your therapy sessions?"

Robin had to think back to all the times he felt emotional. "Anger, sadness, discomfort, and sometimes I feel empty. Most days I'm just bored."

"Do they change drastically or slowly? Your feelings…"

Robin thought for a moment. "Somewhere in between." He thought about all of those nights with Slade. "I wish Slade would back off more often."

Blood stared intently at him when he became quiet. "I assume you still haven't accepted it then."

This was a statement not a question. Robin rolled over so that he faced the back of the chair. "I can't accept something I hate," he said, almost inaudibly. Robin paused, remembering that night Slade had said if he didn't make a pleasurable sound that he could truly believe he hated him. He blinked. "He says he loves me, but that's a lie. All Slade wants is his obedient little assassin and-"

Robin stopped. He couldn't say what he was thinking. He hated being Slade's fuck toy.

"Maybe he loves you, maybe he doesn't," Blood said. "However, he might have trouble showing his affections in the way you want him to." He paused. "What is it that you want in terms of love, Robin?"

Robin was silent and unmoving. Brother Blood waited patiently for him to answer. Robin thought about Red and Flame and how they always made life feel a little bit better. Having sex almost every night was not love.

"I want someone to love me for me, not who I _could_ be."

Blood stared at Robin in silence. He understood his anger a bit better now. It all had to do with belonging. Without it, and without love, Robin would continue to be angry. Looking at the clock, Brother Blood saw that it was time to go.

"Our time is up," he said, looking at him. "I will speak to Slade about what you told me. Try to have a good weekend."

Robin didn't reply. Turning around so his feet touched the floor, he stood up and walked to the door. He carefully closed it behind him before heading down to the seventh floor. Slade was waiting for him when he entered the training room.

"How was your session?" he asked when he stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Blood wants to discuss it with you later," Robin replied.

"I will see him after training today then. Now take out your gun and try to shoot me this time."

"Yes master."

Turning around, Slade walked away. Robin pulled out his gun, made sure it was fully loaded, and then aimed. There were many obstacles in the way. If Slade needed to hide momentarily, he could. Robin had to pay very close attention to his movements. Slade suddenly spun around and fired his own gun. Robin dodged to the side. Getting back up to one knee, he pulled the trigger. Slade ducked behind a metal wall. For the rest of the day Robin aimed, fired, missed; aimed, fired, missed. He almost hit Slade a few times, but he was just too fast.

"Next Friday you will have the day off," Slade explained around six, "for training and therapy."

"Yes master."

Without another word, Robin turned around and headed for dinner.

**ACT 2**

The entire weekend was spent training. After his session with Brother Blood on Tuesday, Robin had another test. This time he had to kill something bigger. Slade had found a rabid pit bull when patrolling Mexico City. The dog was very dangerous. If Robin wished to sustain horrible injuries, he would have to do it quick. It took ten rounds and seven minutes to kill the dog. For almost a minute he couldn't even fire his gun. He was still reminded of Beast Boy each time he shot the poor dog. Once dinner arrived, Robin was overly exhausted and was tempted not to eat dinner that night. However, Flame was waiting for him on the next floor. His hair was light pink, which Robin remembered meant he was nervous about something.

"Are you okay, Flame?" he asked as they headed for dinner.

Flame looked at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm just a little nervous about later tonight."

Robin blinked in confusion. "Oh? And why is that?"

Flame looked ahead and grinned nervously. "I find out what my initiation is supposed to be halfway through dinner. I'm nervous I'll have to do something embarrassing, haha!"

Robin shrugged. "I don't think it'll be too bad." They arrived at the cafeteria. They got food and then sat down at an empty table. "I'm sure it won't be _that_ embarrassing."

Flame nodded. "I hope so."

"Yo, Flame!" Chase instantly appeared in the seat across from the two friends. "What's up?"

Flame snorted. "You're always so nosy."

"I'm just curious," Chase said.

Flame sighed. "I have to find out my initiation halfway through dinner," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Just a little nervous is all."

Chase chuckled. "Hey, don't worry; initiations are easy. You'll do fine."

"What are initiations even for?" Robin asked. "Why have them?"

Flame chugged his carton of orange juice. "If you wish to be accepted at the HIVE, you have to accomplish one task. One guy had to dress up in a pink skirt and carry a girl's books the whole day. They're usually just silly, embarrassing things, but I'm worried it's going to be _too_ embarrassing."

"What day is your initiation again?" Chase asked.

"Friday afternoon," Flame answered.

Robin placed his hand on his shoulder. "I have that day off. I'll hang around with you."

Flame's hair turned bright pink. "O-Oh, you don't have to," he stuttered, his cheeks turning red. "Really, people will be laughing at you too. I wouldn't want that to happen."

Robin actually smiled for the first time since arriving at the HIVE. "I don't see many of the students anyway. I can handle it for one day; trust me."

Chase snickered. "Oh, he can trust you dude. I mean, he does have a crush on you."

Flame glared at him—Chase had a tendency to forget things he's once said. "I do not!" Leaning close to Robin, he whispered, "He's always like this; just ignore him." Robin didn't reply. He knew Flame had a crush on him. Really, trying desperately for two weeks to get someone to be your friend was proof enough. However, Robin couldn't and wouldn't have a crush back. Yeah he liked Flame, but his true love went to Red. Flame looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late!"

Chase started laughing his ass off as Flame zoomed away, looking like a stick figure with its arms up in the air and a dust cloud behind him. Robin smiled.

"So, what about you?"

Robin looked at Chase. "What about me?" he asked, picking up his milk.

"Got a crush on anyone?" Chase asked with a grin. "That girl Terra maybe?"

Robin glared at him. Chase also seemed to have forgotten about their discussion in the hospital. "I downright hate her, remember?"

"Okay, then is it a guy?" Robin didn't reply. "I bet you have a crush on Flame."

Robin's face softened up a bit. "No, I don't. There's only room for one man in my heart."

Chase's eyebrows quirked upward. "Oh, and who would that be? Does he go here?"

Robin blinked. Chase even forgot about Red apparently. "No, he doesn't."

Robin went back to his lasagna. Chase blinked in confusion.

"Does he live in Mexico?"

"No."

Chase scratched the top of his head. "Then where is he?"

"California," Robin replied solemnly.

"Oh." Robin and Chase were silent momentarily. "Do you miss him?"

Robin looked at him. "You have no idea."

Chase smiled weakly. "Well, I hope you see him again."

Robin didn't reply. He finished his dinner, said good night, and headed back for his room. Turning the corner five minutes later, he accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry Flame," he said, once he noticed who it was.

Flame's eyes widened. "Uh…gotta go!"

Flame quickly walked past Robin. The boy turned around and watched him run down the hall. His hair was now white. Deciding it was nothing, Robin continued on his way. He would ask Flame about his initiation in the morning during breakfast. He soon reached his door and was ready to open it when he saw Slade waiting for him.

"Come inside, Robin."

Robin would ask Flame about the initiation _if_ he was sane in the morning that is.

* * *

The next morning, Robin ambled into the cafeteria, looking very tired. Slade decided to be a prick half the night, much to the boy's dismay. The most sleep he got was four hours. His mind was a little fuzzy, but it slowly went away the closer he got to Flame, who was eating with Chase and Chino. Robin yawned.

"Morning guys," he said sleepily, sitting down. He looked at Flame, who wouldn't look back. "What's your initiation supposed to be by the way?" At the word 'initiation', Flame's hair turned white. Without a word, he got up and scurried away. Robin blinked in confusion before turning to Chase. "Is he okay? He avoided me last night after I bumped into him."

Chase shrugged. "He hasn't mentioned his initiation at all. He's looked pale all morning. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah…"

Robin looked at his bowl of cereal. Putting the freaked Flame out of his mind, he ate in silence. Afterward, he said good-bye and then went towards the training room. His mind was distracted all day, trying to figure out why Flame seemed so freaked out.

"Robin, do pay attention."

"Huh?"

Slade stared expressionlessly at Robin when he looked up. He had a gun pointed right at him. "I want you to shoot the second I do so that our bullets can hit each other head on," he explained again. "This helps build up your reflexes. Now aim and get ready to fire."

Lifting his arm, Robin placed his finger on the trigger. Slade fired so fast that he couldn't react fast enough. He quickly ducked to avoid getting hit. He slowly stood back up and aimed. Slade fired again. Robin fumbled for the trigger, but wasn't fast enough. The bullet whizzed right by his ear. His eyes were wide and he almost peed his pants. He swallowed back his fear.

_'Just stay calm._ _He wouldn't purposefully hit you.'_

Slade fired again. This time Robin pulled the trigger three seconds after. The bullets whizzed right past each other. Robin quickly fell to the floor as it zoomed right over him.

"Good work Robin," Slade said, knocking the bullet aside with his arm guard. "Now try to hit mine this time."

Getting his nerves up, Robin stood up and aimed. Slade fired, Robin following suit in two seconds. The bullets hit and ricocheted off to opposite sides. After a few more attempts they both managed to pull the trigger at the exact same time. Robin took a deep breath as they paused. While Slade reloaded his gun, he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Erm, master? Do you know what kind of tasks the students have to do to be initiated into the HIVE?" he asked, almost in a mumble.

Slade pulled the top back and locked it into place before looking at him. "No Robin, I don't." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Robin looked at him. "Flame has been avoiding me ever since he found out what his initiation is supposed to be. I just wondered if you knew what it was."

Slade stared intensely at Robin for a few seconds without saying a word. He then raised his gun. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Nodding reluctantly at not getting his question answered, Robin loaded his gun, aimed, and fired.

* * *

After dinner that night, Robin was determined to get Flame to confess about his initiation. He followed far behind him as he headed back towards his room. Once they reached a deserted floor, the ex-Titan ran after him. Flame stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in fear.

"R-Robin?"

The teen pinned him to the wall. "I usually don't _threaten_ people to tell me things, but you're my friend and I want to know." Flame didn't reply. "What is your initiation? I can handle it."

Flame frantically shook his head. "Robin, really, I can't," he said, fear evident in his voice. "I can't tell you."

Robin stepped back. "Why not? What's holding you back? I want to know."

Flame clenched his eyes shut. "I'm not going to tell you!"

Robin was surprised and a little angry that Flame wouldn't answer him. "Why not? What's your initiation?"

Opening his watery eyes, Flame shouted, "My initiation is to kill you!"

**ACT 3**

"My initiation is to kill you!" Robin stared at Flame in utter shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Flame's hair turned dark gray with streaks of black. Tears streamed down his face. "Don't you see why I couldn't fucking tell you? It's because I have to kill you!"

Robin wasn't breathing and his mind was numb. He swallowed. "You…Y-You-"

"Robin I'm sorry, but I have no choice! I can't ask to change my initiation and I have to do it if I want to become a true HIVE student! I have to kill you!"

Before Robin could do anything else, Flame ran. The teen stared down at the floor, his mind still in shock. His eyes moved back and forth a few times. Something suddenly cut into the back of his mind.

_"Next Friday you will have the day off for training and therapy."_

Getting very angry at remembering this, Robin ran to his floor and barged into Slade's room. The villain had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a towel over his shoulders.

"I'm surprised you have come in here willingly," he said casually, not seeing the anger in Robin's eyes.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Slade was somewhat surprised to hear Robin swear at him like that. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Robin stopped a few feet away from him, his hands curled into fists at his sides. "You goddamn liar! You knew about Flame's initiation! You know he's my friend and you turned him against me!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Slade snorted. "Prove it then."

Robin growled behind clenched teeth. "You had it planned ever since that stupid dance! You saw him hanging all over me and you got jealous and you didn't want him touching me! Then you got Brother Blood to agree to Flame's initiation and if I want to live, I'd have to kill him! Well guess what, asshole, I will not be a part of your sick plan!"

Robin turned on his heel and stormed towards the closed door.

"Robin-"

Turning back around, Robin said angrily, "Go _fuck_ yourself." Robin turned back around the second Slade moved. He yelped when he grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back. Pinning him to his chest, Slade forced his hand into his jeans and boxers. He gripped his shaft and quickly pumped it. Robin tilted his head back, panting. "L-Let go of-_ah_-me…!"

Ignoring Robin's demand, Slade pinned him against the door, pumping his shaft fast and hard. The boy rested his arms against the door, his head hanging as he panted out hot air. He slammed his fist into it, hoping someone would hear. Robin was about to do it again, but Slade placed his hand on it, uncurled his fingers, and interlaced their fingers together. He gripped his hand tightly, preventing him from moving it. Robin clawed at the door with his other hand, moaning and then growling.

"S-Stop…"

Robin came in a loud, staggering scream. Quickly pulling his hand out of his pants, Slade clamped his cum-covered hand against his mouth to stifle the sound. Robin breathed heavily through his nose.

"Open your mouth." Robin clenched his eyes shut tight, tears instantly streaming down his cheeks. After prying his mouth open with his fingers digging into the sides of his jaws, Slade stuck his index finger inside, pressing down on Robin's tongue. The boy made a noise halfway between a gasp and a whimper. He soon closed his mouth and sucked on the appendage, realizing that it was useless. A few seconds later, Slade pulled it out of his mouth. "Swallow." Shuddering, Robin swallowed as hard as he could, his cum going down his throat. "Good boy."

Robin whimpered; he wished Flame was here to help him. "M-Master please…"

Slade licked the back of his neck. "Apologize for those mean things you said," he purred into his ear. "Make your master _happy_."

Robin hung his head and sobbed. "M-Master I'm…I-I'm sorry. I-It won't happen…a-again."

"That's my good boy."

Robin sniffed. "P-Please master…l-let go."

Slade stepped back away from Robin, who fell to one knee. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Go to bed, Robin," Slade said, going to his dresser. "Make sure you're good and ready Friday afternoon."

Robin wiped at his eyes with his other arm while he stood up. "Y-Yes master."

Robin carefully opened the door.

"And for the record—" Robin looked at Slade over his shoulder, "—it was Brother Blood who suggested that Flame battle you to the death, not mine. He thought it would be good for you."

Tears formed in Robin's eyes again. He swallowed and then looked away. "Y-Yes master."

Stepping out into the hall, Robin closed the door and then turned to his room. He opened the door and entered, closing and locking it behind him. Going straight to his bed, Robin curled up on his stomach, buried his head in his pillow, and cried.


	5. Season 1,5: Let Me Be Myself

**Episode Title:** Let Me Be Myself

**Theme Song:** Let Me Be Myself by 3 Doors Down

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Johnny Rancid, HIVE student body, Flame (© Wynja), Chase/Chino (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

* * *

**EPISODE 5**

Thursday went by so slowly. Robin sat in the cafeteria at breakfast all by himself, staring at his food with sad, narrowed eyes. He was slightly slouched over, breathing steadily through his nose. He just stared at his food, not feeling hungry. During training the rest of the day, he hardly paid attention to what Slade told him in his lecture. Robin was even sloppy when he practiced with his gun at more robotic targets. He decided to skip lunch and was almost tempted to skip dinner too, but Slade insisted so that his strength was up for Friday afternoon. Terra sat with him at dinner to make sure he actually ate.

"Lighten up for once will you. Your training has paid off. You'll kill that dork Flame in ten seconds."

Ignoring her, Robin got up, shoved his tray in her direction, and then stormed off, his hands in his pockets. He passed Johnny Rancid, who followed him with his gaze. The biker snorted quietly.

Reaching the hall, Robin walked alone in silence, heading for his room. Reaching it five minutes later, he slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Sitting down in front of one corner of the room, he leaned back against his dresser and pulled his gun out of his belt. He stared solemnly down at it, his eyes glazed over. After checking to see if it was loaded, Robin shakily raised it to his right temple and placed the barrel against the side of his head. He closed his eyes tight, his finger pressed against the trigger. Clenching his eyes shut, Robin was about to pull it. He suddenly sobbed, quickly lowering his arm to his side. Tears streamed down his face. He just couldn't make himself pull the trigger. Dropping his gun to the floor, he buried his head in his arms and cried.

Tomorrow was going to be a very bad day.

* * *

Chase glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye at breakfast. "Are you really going to kill Flame?" he asked, sounding worried and a little scared.

Robin stared blankly at his tray. "I don't know," he said quietly.

Chino stared sadly at him, her eyes red from crying most of the day yesterday. "Whatever you decide, I will be okay." Robin slowly looked at her. "To kill or be killed; that's the way the world works."

Robin looked back down at his tray. Chase looked away and continued eating in silence. By the time noon came around, students were filing towards the training room to watch the initiation. At one o'clock on the dot, the "fun" would begin.

OPENING THEME - Let Me Be Myself by 3 Doors Down

**ACT 1**

Robin checked his gun to make sure it was fully loaded. He had a few extra cases in his utility belt along with a bo staff and boomerangs. Flame was on the opposite side of the training room, hardly listening to Chase as he stared across the battlefield at his friend. Chino had opted to stay around Robin, but he told her Slade wouldn't approve. So the girl was with Flame and Chase, looking very upset. The entire student body was there to watch the fight to the death. They were talking, making the entire room sound like loud buzzing.

Sighing, Robin put the gun in his belt, deciding not to use it unless he absolutely had to. Slade and Brother Blood were watching from the high platform that overlooked the entire training room. The mercenary leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"What do you think the outcome of this fight will be?" Blood asked him.

Slade wouldn't take his eyes off Robin. The fight would begin soon. The two friends started walking towards the middle of the room. Chase and Chino were now in the bleachers at the very front, watching their two friends with worried, sad eyes. Robin and Flame stopped four feet from each other in the middle of the room.

"We don't have to do this," Robin said calmly. "You don't have to be a villain."

Flame glared at him, his hair slowly turning towards black. "It's always been my dream to become one of the HIVE. I've always wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere and this is the only place that I can do that. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Well friends can become enemies and that's what's happening now. I have always believed in the phrase "kill or be killed". I am not going to die here." Flame started to step back, one green and one blue, spiky energy ball forming in his hands. "Friend or not, I _am_ going to kill you."

Robin's eyes widened when Flame shot the green energy ball straight at his chest. He quickly jumped back, whipped out his staff, and parried the attack. It hit the floor and then vanished. Flame charged at him, another green ball forming in his free hand. Robin held his staff with both hands diagonally in front of him as he stood in a fighting stance. As his friend aimed his hand with the blue ball at his face, Robin spun around and knocked the staff against it. The ball split in half and then vanished. With the butt of his staff against Flame's palm, he lifted his left leg as high as he could and caught him in the side of the head. They both fell towards the floor, Robin recovering the fastest. With his stomach facing down, he pulled his legs up with his hands on the floor and jumped to his feet. He spun around, almost missing the next blue ball aimed at his face. He aimed at it with his staff, but it curved away.

The energy ball came at Robin from behind. It caught him in the back. He fell forward onto his stomach, but recovered quickly again, ignoring the sheering pain. He did the same thing as before, but this time Flame was in front of him, a yellow ball in both hands. Robin aimed his feet at his chest as he pushed forward with his hands. Flame fell backwards, crashing into the floor. Robin flipped over his head, pushing his feet harshly into his ribcage. He landed on his feet, yanked out a boomerang, and spun around to chuck it. It flew at Flame's fallen form. The teen rolled over sideways a few times before jumping to his feet. He formed two blue balls in his hands and chucked them.

Whipping out two more boomerangs, Robin threw them at the oncoming energy balls. They were cut in half and vanished, the metal projectiles continuing their assault at Flame. He forced his body over backwards. Placing his hands on the floor, he back flipped back up and landed on the boomerangs. Landing on the floor, the projectiles under his feet, Flame kicked them up into the air. Spinning around in the air, he kicked them back at Robin. The teen twirled his staff around to parry them off course. They crashed and got stuck within the floor, the ends sticking up. Robin back flipped towards them. Landing behind them, he yanked them both out with one hand and chucked them. They flew towards Flame's ankles. While he back flipped in place to dodge, Robin charged, bo staff in his right hand.

Flame landed on his feet right as Robin aimed his staff for his chest. He stepped back to dodge. Robin continued to aim his staff at his chest, repeating the process. Flame then ducked, formed a green ball in his hand, and thrust it towards Robin's exposed stomach. The force sent him flipping headfirst over Flame. He crashed into the floor on his back. His shirt had torn where the attack hit and his skin was already bruised. There were also a few cuts over the bruises with very little blood. Chase and Chino were gripping the railings tightly in front of them, looking at the two teens far away. Flame turned around, forming a green energy ball in his right hand. Placing a hand on his stomach, Robin carefully sat up and growled in pain behind clenched teeth. Flame aimed his attack at the back of his head. He flinched when Robin hit his hand with his staff. The energy ball flew off to the side. The teen quickly spun around, kicking Flame in the stomach. Robin slowly stood up after his friend stumbled backwards. He regained his balance and glared.

At the same time, they aimed right hand punches at each others' faces. They socked each other in the jaw and stepped back by the force of their blows. It was as if they could read each others' minds as they both spun around and aimed kicks at one another. Their feet hit, making them both lose their balance. Robin back flipped before sliding back a few feet. Flame raised himself up on a yellow, blue, and green energy platform. He zoomed towards Robin, green energy forming in his hands.

Turning around, Robin ran towards the opposite end as Flame fired numerous green energy balls at his feet and legs. They crashed into the floor, causing the room to shake and the floor to crack and break. Flame zoomed faster until he was practically over Robin's head. He fired energy balls around him. Three crashed in the same place a few feet in front of Robin, causing a huge chunk of the floor to rise up in his path. Taking a giant leap, Robin jumped onto the edge and jumped off high into the air. He landed with his hands on the floor in front of him. Pushing himself back up, he continued to run a split second before a blue energy ball mixed with green crashed in the place he had been. Flame decided to fly a little lower as he continued to throw different colored energy balls from his hands. Reaching the opposite wall, Robin jumped towards it, ran up the side with three steps, and then back flipped after pushing off. Flame stopped below him. Stepping forward as Robin landed on the opposite side of the platform, he faced him, throwing a green energy ball at his face. Robin quickly ducked before tackling him. They crashed into the wall and fell from it.

Flame kicked Robin backwards. The teen rolled backwards a few times before sliding back on his feet in a crouch. He quickly whipped out his gun and fired one bullet in a curve as the gun came around from his side. Flame rolled to the side out-of-the-way. The bullet went through the wall. Jumping to his feet, he formed blue energy balls in his hands and began to run. Gripping the gun tightly, Robin ran in his wake, keeping a close eye on him. Flame threw several energy balls at him. Robin jumped, flipped, and dodged them as he ran. Holding the gun in his left hand, he began to fire while his other hand reached into his belt. Once the gun was empty, he released the empty casing, put a brand new one in quickly, and began to fire again.

Robin and Flame changed course and were running straight at each other now. They continued to fire their weapons, missing every time. Once they were feet from each other, Robin quickly rolled to the side. Getting back up, he fired his gun at Flame's exposed shoulder. The teen spun around and raised his arm, a black energy ball in his hand. Robin's eyes widened when the bullet was absorbed by it. He stood up straight right as Flame threw it at his chest. Robin fired his gun at it, but the bullet was absorbed as well. He didn't have time to dodge as the black energy hit him squarely in the chest. Robin flew far off his feet, crashing painfully into the floor on his back. He crashed backwards a few times before sliding to a stop. His gun lay a few feet away from his hand. Flame gripped his shoulder when his whole arm became numb. The black energy ball was always his last resort to knock his opponent down. It paralyzed its victim momentarily due to excruciating pain.

Flame slowly approached Robin, a yellow and blue energy ball forming in his left hand. When he killed his friend, he didn't want him to suffer from the attack. The energy ball in his hand would do just that. Flame stopped by Robin's feet, his arm raised and shaking. Robin's fingers twitched. They curled into a fist briefly. Flame's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Robin slowly sat up, wrapping one arm around his stomach that was bruised almost black now. He slowly looked up with blank, blue eyes, staring intently at his friend's face. Once his surprise vanished, Flame aimed his energy ball at Robin's face. His hand shook slightly since it was so numb. The two friends stared tersely at each other, neither blinking nor saying a word. Robin didn't even attempt to reach for the gun, knowing that if he even flinched, Flame would kill him.

"Even though we only knew each other well for three weeks, you were one of the greatest friends in the world to me," Flame finally said calmly. "At first you hated me but I was determined to make you my friend. Then I learned what Slade was doing to you and have thought of nothing but finding a way to make your misery stop." Tears formed in Flame's eyes. "You only find true peace in death. If you run away, he'll keep chasing you and kill Red and he will find you. I would hate to see you live that life over and over again. Then my initiation came along and somehow I knew it would come to this. I think Brother Blood knew it too."

Tears streamed down Flame's cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. "Robin…I'm sorry." Clenching his eyes shut tight, Flame was ready to fire. They shot open in surprise as he flew back and crashed into the floor. He bounced back twice before sliding to a stop. Flame groaned and slowly pushed himself up. He stopped, his eyes wide in surprise. Robin stood in front of him, his gun aimed at his chest. His eyes were blank and emotionless. Flame put on a determined face. "Go ahead and shoot me. I'm defenseless. You won, I lost. So go ahead and kill me. Just do it quick."

Robin's arm stayed entirely still for several seconds before he slowly lowered it. "Friend or enemy, I won't kill you," he said calmly. "Forget about becoming a villain. You're too nice of a guy to become one of them. Become a hero instead. At least do it for me." Robin paused. "Mexico could use a hero like you."

Flame's eyes were wide. After staring down at him for a few seconds longer in silence, Robin slowly turned around and walked away. Everyone was quiet. After releasing the case of bullets from his gun, Robin allowed it to fall to the floor before throwing the gun behind him. It slid a few feet across the floor. Darkness seemed to cover his face. Up above on the platform, Brother Blood smiled softly.

"It looks as if Robin isn't entirely lost. You might have more trouble breaking him than you first thought."

Slade was staring at Flame after he had been following Robin with his gaze—he was out of sight. Flame slowly stood up and stared after him. He blinked.

"Robin…"

"Your assassin-in-training might be saner than you, Mr. Wilson," Brother Blood continued. "It will take a lot longer to shatter that barrier. Heroes are, as they say, stronger than they look."

Slade didn't reply right away. He then smirked. "My plan is getting very interesting."

Slade continued to stare down at Flame, who turned around and headed back to where he had started before the battle began. Yes, his plan was getting very interesting indeed.

* * *

Robin lightly trailed his fingers over the bruise on his stomach. Even the lightest touch made it throb in pain. Sighing, he carefully pulled his shirt off his back and allowed it to fall at his feet. He looked up to see his blank expression in the mirror. Meanwhile, after he had left the arena, Flame sat in the attached locker room on a wooden bench connected to a row of lockers, leaning back against them with his arms folded over his chest. Robin's gun sat next to his right leg, fully loaded. His eyes were narrowed, almost to slits, as he was lost in thought. He slowly looked over at the gun and stared at it for a few seconds before slowly reaching for it. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he picked it up. Holding it in front of him with both hands, Flame stared down at it with a glazed look in his eyes. He swallowed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Flame's head shot up in surprise. Standing just a few feet away with his back to him was Slade, leaning back against the wall attachment with his arms folded over his chest. Flame's eyes soon narrowed again, sadness evident in them. His hair changed to a dull gray.

"It's been my dream since my parents abandoned me that I would make it here in the HIVE. If I didn't make it past my initiation, then there was no other reason to live anymore. Who would want a freak with changing color hair around anyway?"

Slade was quiet momentarily. "Committing suicide won't solve anything."

Flame sighed, looking down at the gun again. "You don't understand. If your one and only dream doesn't come true, then there's no other reason to live. Breaking a promise to yourself means death. Robin said I'd make a good hero for Mexico, but all I've ever known is the HIVE. If I can't be accepted here and I don't know how to _be_ a hero, then what do I have left to live for?"

Slade and Flame were quiet for a while. "In a few months Robin will be a full-fledged assassin," Slade said about three minutes later. "One day will come where you might have to fight him. He will be trained well enough to kill you. Robin wants you to live. If you don't, you'll crush his hopes and dreams. Become a hero, help make him strong, and live until he is strong enough to defeat you. Don't break his heart by suicide. He would never forgive himself for your actions."

Flame blinked. He still hated Slade for what he was doing to his friend, but he understood what he said. Flame didn't want Robin to feel like he was the reason he was dead. Looking up, he nodded.

"I guess I do have another reason to keep living." Flame stood up, dropping the gun on the bench. "I'll be a hero, try to stop Robin when the time comes, and once he wins again, I will let him kill me." Flame headed for the door, walking past Slade. He stopped, his hand on the opened doorway. He glanced at Slade from out of the corner of his eye. "If I find out you hurt Robin, I'll _kill_ you."

Walking out, Flame walked away, leaving a smirking Slade in the locker room.

* * *

Flame stood in the Headmaster's office, staring at him with attentive eyes. Brother Blood tapped his pointer finger on the desk.

"So you're going to leave the HIVE and become a hero, correct?"

Flame gave a determined nod. "I would rather be a hero than kill my best friend. I care about Robin too much. I'm going to be a hero for him."

Blood stared at him for a few seconds before looking to his right. Reaching down, he opened one of the drawers of his desk and shifted through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a piece of paper. He set it on his desk. It had a few paragraphs of text on it. At the bottom was Flame's signature on a dotted line.

"According to your contract, if you can't fulfill your initiation, then you cannot stay at the Academy," Blood said after reading that paragraph. He looked at Flame. "Where do you plan to go? You don't have money."

Flame looked very determined. "For Robin, I will find a way."

Turning, Flame walked towards the door and pulled it open. He closed it softly behind him before heading towards the top floor. Chase and Chino were waiting for him outside the door that led into the antechamber. Chino hugged him tightly.

"We'll miss you," she whispered into his ear.

Ending the hug, Flame turned to Chase, who held his hand out.

"You'll make a great hero."

Smiling, Flame ignored his hand and hugged him instead. "Take care of Robin for me."

Chase smiled and hugged back. "We will, promise."

Once they said good-bye, Flame opened the door and walked through. The door closed behind him and he headed towards the opposite end of the antechamber. Opening the door, Flame stepped out into the hot Mexico sun.

(Fade to black)

**ACT 2**

Robin had been leaning against his dresser, staring across the way at the wall with his arm wrapped around his bruise for a few hours now. Dinner had come and gone while he sat there. He felt numb and empty. He knew Flame was long gone. Then why didn't he feel any better?

_It's because you're still stuck doing whatever Slade tells you to, _his inner voice told him. _Without Flame around, he can't help protect you or comfort you._

Robin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This was the price he paid for pushing someone away. He wondered if he would ever accept it.

The bedroom door was pushed open. Robin didn't move or open his eyes. He heard steady footfalls approaching the dresser. Stepping around to his side, Slade crouched down beside him, staring at his face. Looking lower, he saw the bruise behind his arm. Grabbing his wrist, Slade gently pulled his arm off and set it down beside him. He placed a firm but gentle hand against it and felt the intense heat rising off his skin. Taking his hand off, he reached into his belt and pulled out his special ointment for aches, pains, bruises, broken bones, and other injuries. Slade poured some onto his fingers, rubbed them together, and carefully applied it to Robin's stomach and also his chest, which was also slightly bruised. Robin slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't want to see Brother Blood anymore," he said quietly. "I hate him."

Slade pocketed his tube before looking at Robin's face. "You will only see him on Fridays from now on."

"I refuse to talk to him," Robin said calmly soon after. "He turned Flame against me. I don't even want to think about him, let alone see him for an hour."

"Well I'm not giving you a choice."

Robin jerked his head around to see Slade. "Then _give me_ a choice. Why do you always have to control me? Why can't I decide on things for once? I'm not a robot you created, Slade! If you truly loved me then you would give me some freedom!" Slade stared at Robin with an unreadable eye. After a few seconds of waiting for him to speak, he looked away and closed his eyes. Robin added in a whisper, "I don't want to be your toy."

Slade blinked when he heard this. Is that what he thought? Reaching for his left cheek, Slade turned his gaze to him. "No, you're not. What do you want, pretty bird?"

Lowering his hand, Slade sat beside him. Robin looked down at his legs, his eyes half closed. He finally had the chance to get what he wanted? Was this a trick?

"I don't want you to have sex with me so much," he started off. "I feel like you're smothering me."

Slade smiled softly, glad that Robin was opening up a little. "I can handle two nights or less a week. What else?"

Robin didn't reply right away. Slowly reaching into his belt, he pulled out the last two bullet cases and placed them in Slade's hand. "I would rather fight than use a gun."

Slade pocketed the bullets while nodding. "I promise no more guns. Anything else?"

Robin had to think for a minute. "Chase really likes you. I want him and Chino to be able to watch my training every once in a while."

"I will allow it."

Slade's arm was now wrapped around Robin's back, his hand on his side. This next one was gonna be the hardest.

"Can I have my wedding ring back?" he asked carefully. "I won't wear it but I would like it back."

Slade didn't reply immediately. He took off his mask with his free hand. Turning his head to look at him, he placed his forehead against his temple.

"I will give it to you tomorrow," he soon said, his eyes closed.

Robin blinked a few times. "I know you're probably not that kind of guy, but holding me at night sometimes would be nice. You know, instead of leaving me alone, like you have the last few times?"

Slade opened his eyes. All those times he had sex with him, he hadn't realized that leaving him right after had hurt him so much. Pulling his arm back out from behind him, Slade stood up, gently grabbed Robin's arm, and helped him to his feet. He had never been good at it, but he grabbed Robin's hand anyway and led him to his bed. He got onto it first before pulling Robin down into a lying position. Slade held him against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around him. Robin had his arms in front of his face, his stare unfocused. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Which nights would you prefer?" Slade asked.

Robin didn't have to ask what he meant. "Saturdays and Wednesdays are fine."

"See? I can let you make decisions," Slade said with a small smile. "There's one thing I want from you though. At least see Brother Blood twice a month on Friday. I don't care if you talk to him or not."

Robin didn't reply for a moment. "Twice a month on Thursday. And, if it's possible, I want the weekends off. Or at least Sunday."

"That can be arranged." Robin inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Do you want to add anything else to our Decisions list?"

"I can't think of any more," Robin answered after a pause.

The room became silent. Slipping his arm under Robin's side, Slade embraced him, his hand against his heart. He felt the steady beat underneath.

"Now that we have those options on the table, the only way they become null and void is if you ever disobey me. Do we have a deal on that?"

"Yeah," Robin said tiredly. "Deal…"

That was the last thing Robin said before sleep consumed him. Slade felt his chest move up and down as his breathing became steady. Wrapping his arms tighter around him, so that his hands gripped his arms, he buried his face in his soft hair.

Placing his mouth near Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "I love you, pretty bird."

* * *

Robin's eyes stirred behind his closed lids. His left arm snaked around to the back of his head. Groaning lightly, he clenched his eyes tightly as he stretched. He slowly rolled over onto his back, expecting to feel Slade beside him. Robin dropped his arm on the bed as he placed the other over his eyes. He let out a sigh, hoping it was morning instead of the middle of the night. If it was the latter, then the promise he and Slade made was already broken. He hated to admit it, but he wanted the man to stay with him the entire night.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

Rolling back over, Robin opened his eyes. They widened slightly. Pushing himself up on one arm, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up the little black box. He slowly opened the lid and saw the ruby-topped ring. As he stared intently at it, tears formed in his eyes. Quickly sitting up in bed, Robin wiped them away with his arm. Keeping it there after a few hard rubs, he slowly smiled. Robin's stomach suddenly growled angrily at him. Lowering his arm, he gently touched it. There was some heat coming from the bruise, but the medicine had cooled it down immensely. The dark purple mark had lightened and gotten smaller too.

_'At least he's useful sometimes,' _he mused.

After stretching his arms above his head, Robin got out of bed and got dressed for the day. After using the bathroom and gelling his hair, he walked to the door. He blinked when he saw a note with Slade's handwriting attached to it. Robin carefully tore it down and read it.

_My dearest Robin,  
After our little talk last night, I decided that you deserved the weekend off. I am sure your friends will be wishing to visit with you. I have talked to Brother Blood and explained how you felt towards him. He has agreed to our terms. I hope you had a good rest and I will see you later tonight.  
__—__Slade_

Robin re-read the note a few times before crumbling it up and throwing it over his shoulder. With his stomach growling, he left his room and headed for breakfast.

* * *

Chase handed Robin a bagel with globs of strawberry jam on it with a smile. The teen was a little surprised by this. He thought Chase and Chino would be mad for being the cause of Flame leaving the school.

"You think we'd leave you high and dry huh?" Chase asked with a grin.

Robin actually smiled a bit. "Knowing that you guys still want to be my friend makes my heart light up."

Chase chuckled. "That sounded so gay. But it works."

The three sat down at a table for breakfast. They talked and Chino told some really good jokes. Once she paused to chug her milk, Robin told them about training sessions.

"So, um, every once in a while when you and Chino aren't busy, you can watch my training sessions with Slade," he said slowly. "You know…whenever you have free time from class."

Chase looked like he would die of heart failure. "We…W-We get to…to see Deathstroke in action?" Robin nodded, a little reluctantly. "Oh my fucking God! Dude, when?"

Milk actually came out of Chino's nose when she got excited too. They both practically tackled Robin backwards on the bench with eager faces. He sweat dropped.

"Erm…I'd have to ask."

Chino pulled Robin back up.

"Just don't forget to," Chase said, still overly excited. He returned to his breakfast, muttering, "Oh my God, this is gonna be so cool!"

Robin returned to his bagel with a grave look on his face that the others didn't notice. He wondered how they would feel if he ever told them about the sadistic relationship him and his master shared.

"You going to eat your breakfast, Bird Boy?"

Robin jerked his head around to see Johnny Rancid standing next to him with his hands in his jean pockets. He had a surprisingly gentle smile on his face. Looking back at the table, Robin picked up his plastic plate and lifted it towards Rancid.

"You can have it," he said casually.

Rancid smirked. He took one half before taking a bite. "Thanks."

Turning around, Johnny walked away. Robin lowered his plate back on the table. Chino looked at him.

"I can put him in a hurricane if you want."

Robin smiled softly at her. "I'm fine, really," he said, picking up his other slice. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "So what should we do on our day off?"

**ACT 3**

After dinner later on that night, Robin headed back for his floor, yawning. Reaching his door, he pulled it open. He stepped inside and shut the door, not yet realizing that his room was glowing. Robin's head shot up once he smelled black roses mixed with strawberries. His face blushed slightly once he saw that he had several burning candles around the room. Looking at his bed, he saw Slade sitting up against the headboard with a small wine glass in his hand. It was filled with a deep red liquid. Robin didn't take the man for the overly romantic type. He also noticed another glass, this one a small cup, next to the bottle of red wine on the bedside table.

"Good evening, Robin," Slade said with a small smile. Robin swallowed. Slade patted his leg. "Come sit."

Nodding once, Robin walked over to Slade's side. The villain spread his legs open to give him a spot directly in front of him. Reluctantly, Robin sat down in the indicated spot, his back to him. Wrapping his free arm around his waist, Slade pulled him closer.

"What's with the candles?" Robin asked as Slade set his glass down, grabbed the wine bottle, and poured it into the small cup half full.

"I thought a nice change during our alone time was in order," Slade said, picking up the cup and holding it in front of Robin. "Drink this; it will calm your nerves." Deciding not to argue about underage drinking to a man who cared less about laws, Robin took the glass and stared into it. After hesitating, he brought the cup to his lips and slowly drank the slightly bitter alcoholic beverage. He almost choked on it as it passed his throat. Once empty, Slade took it back and placed it on the table. He then wrapped his arms around Robin's ribcage. "How's your stomach?"

"It's fine," Robin replied. "Chase forgets things so he kinda elbowed me in the gut earlier."

"How _was_ your day?" Slade asked, running his hands up and down his sides slowly.

"It was nice going outside and exploring the city," Robin said. "I almost forgot what the sun felt like."

Slade let out a small hum as he lifted one hand to his mask. He took it off and set it beside him. "You and Terra may walk around outside tomorrow."

Robin's head lowered slightly. "I don't like her either," he muttered.

"And why don't you?" Slade asked before gently licking his earlobe.

"Oh I don't…know," Robin said, trying to ignore the tip of his tongue. "Maybe because she ruined my-"

Robin stopped his thought short; he wasn't supposed to think about his old life, let alone talk about it in front of Slade. Grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, Slade slowly lifted it up towards his head. Robin ducked as he pulled it off. With his arms out in front of him, the villain slid the shirt off his arms. After throwing it to the floor, Slade saw the whip marks on his back, which had finally healed enough to be scars. A shiver ran up and down Robin's spine when he traced a few with his finger.

"Please don't do that."

Lowering his arm, Slade kissed a scar near his shoulder. Robin shook his head to clear away the shiver.

"It was for your own good you know," Slade suddenly said, "the beating I gave you."

Robin mentally disagreed with him on that. "Isn't a slap on the hand enough?"

While Slade trailed his now gloveless hands over Robin's shoulders and down towards his chest, he said, "A simple slap doesn't get you to learn. The pain from a slap only lasts a few seconds. If a child places his hand on a hot burner and it burns him, he'll learn to never touch the burner again. Since you know the dire consequences of disobeying me after the first time, you learn to not disobey me again." With his arms hanging down the length of his upper body, Slade bent his elbows and gripped Robin's sides, squeezing gently. "Top or bottom?"

Robin blinked, his skin tingling from when Slade ran his hands across it. "Top," he replied after hesitating.

Nodding, Slade moved his hands to Robin's hips and pushed his jeans down as far as his belt would allow. "Help me won't you."

Ignoring his fast beating heart, Robin lowered his hands to his belt buckle. He undid the front and allowed the ends to hang there before he unzipped his jeans. Grabbing the front of his boxers and pants, Robin lowered them while Slade pushed down from the back. The man lifted him up slightly to slide the jeans and boxers off his ass. Robin shivered when he placed his hands back to his sensitive hips. Slade teasingly ran his fingers across the bone, knowing it was one of the boy's more sensitive spots. Deciding he had tortured the boy enough—as his shivers properly showed—Slade ran his hands past his hip bones to reach his crotch. Robin tilted his head back, letting out a gasp as Slade brushed his fingers over his entrance. He slowly slipped his right pointer finger inside. He pulled it out before slipping it back in. He did this a few times. Butterflies flew through Robin's stomach.

As Slade continued to gently finger him, he undid his belt and tossed it aside before unzipping his pants. He kissed and licked Robin's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. Robin soon couldn't stand the teasing.

"M-Master, please…"

After pulling his erection from his boxers, Slade removed his fingers, slid his hands under Robin's cheeks, and spread them open for easier access. Not bothering to lubricate himself, the man lifted him up towards his hardened cock and firmly planted him back down into his lap. Robin let out a pleasured moan as Slade pulsed deep inside of him. Grabbing the boy's hips right under the bone, the villain lifted him a little less than half way off his lap before forcing him back down, until balls met flesh. Robin opened his mouth, panting and moaning. He gripped the sheets with his hands in front of him. Sitting up against his back, Slade wrapped an arm around his waist. He continued to lift him up in a fast pace while his other hand gripped his shaft.

About a minute later, Robin came into Slade's hand. The man made sure none touched the bed, not wanting the person that changed the sheets to see it. Slade didn't want anyone else to know about him and his assassin-to-be.

"AHHH!"

Robin fell forward, his back shaking as he panted. Slade unwrapped his arm from his waist, running his hand through his hair instead. He pushed his sweating bangs off his forehead as he tried to regain his shortened breath. Robin had his eyes lightly closed, his head hanging. Once his strength returned, he lifted himself off Slade's shaft and moved his body forward. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Want any?"

Robin jerked his head around to look at Slade over his shoulder. His cheeks turned slightly red as he watched the man lick up his cum from his hand. He swallowed.

"No, thank you, master," he said, looking away.

Robin had had enough experiences with tasting his own semen to last him a lifetime. Slade pulled his legs towards him, turned, and lowered his feet to the floor. He stood up, pulling his pants up as he headed for the boy's bathroom. Robin sat back and picked up one of the candles that sat beside the wine bottle. The smell of black roses entered his nose. Holding the bottom of it with his left hand, he trailed his right hand pointer finger over the small flame.

"I hope the candles were romantic enough for you."

Stopping his finger in the flame, Robin looked over at Slade, who had returned from washing his hands. Looking back at the candle, he continued moving his finger through it.

"You being remotely romantic doesn't suit you," he said, lowering his hand. He stared transfixed at the flame. There had only been one man romantic enough for him. Slade didn't compare. "It's almost scary."

Slade carefully took the candle from him. "I just want to make you happy, Robin," he said, almost sounding dazed.

Robin looked down at the mattress, his fists on the bed in between his folded legs. "I don't know how to be anymore," he uttered.

Slade glanced at him. He blew out the flame and set the candle down before going to the other candles and blowing those out. Soon the room was pitch dark. Stretching his legs back out, Robin rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes and felt his jeans and boxers come off along with his shoes. The heavy blanket came up over his body and stopped at his shoulder. Slade got in to lie beside him. He laid directly behind him, Robin's back resting right against his chest and stomach. Wrapping his arm securely around his chest, Slade rested his chin on top of his head.

"I decided once you fall asleep, I would leave," the man said quietly. "We wouldn't want anyone else knowing about us, especially not Terra."

"Yeah, Brother Blood and Flame knowing is bad enough," Robin said tiredly. "I don't…blame Flame because he…'cause he…"

Robin couldn't finish since he had fallen asleep. Slade ran his hand up and down his chest lightly as not to wake him. He felt Robin's steady heartbeat against his skin.

"Good night…my little Robin," he whispered into his ear.

(Fade away to black)


	6. Season 1,6: Mexico City, What A Joke

**Episode Title:** Mexico City; What a Joke

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Chase/Chino/Tsunami/Falcon (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**Note: **Bastardo means bastard, perra means bitch, and maricón means faggot in Spanish

**EPISODE 6**

Sunday morning was embarrassing. Here's what happened:

Robin was under his covers, asleep, when the door was practically slammed open. Terra walked briskly in and over to his side. Yanking the covers off his head, she grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him out of bed.

"Okay sleepyhead, get up! Whether you want to or not, you and I are going to eat breakfast and then go explore Mexico City!" Robin groaned, trying to pull away, but Terra was persistent. With a hard tug, she pulled him out of bed and was quickly guiding him towards the door as she spoke fast. "We're gonna see a movie in Spanish, buy Mexican candy-"

"Terra-?"

"-Go to the marketplace and test out their food, eat lunch at a Mexican restaurant-"

They were halfway down the hall when Robin practically yelled, "Terra!"

"What?"

Terra turned to see a disgruntled and tired Robin in front of her.

"Can I at least put some pants on?"

Terra blinked in confusion. She slowly looked downward, quickly regretting it. Terra turned around quickly, a blush forming on her face.

"What kind of idiot sleeps in the nude huh?" she asked angrily. Robin looked away, scratching his temple with his pointer finger. "J-Just hurry up."

Robin watched as Terra quickly ran off to head for the cafeteria. He looked around slowly, glad to see he was the only one in the hallway. Sighing, he turned around and was about to enter his room when Slade's door opened. The villain stepped out and closed the door, mask in hand. He looked up and saw Robin staring at him. He walked towards him.

"You should get back inside before someone sees you, hm?" He placed his hand on Robin's naked shoulder. "Try to have fun today."

Robin ignored the soft kiss to his temple before Slade patted his shoulder and started walking down the hall. He placed his mask on his face.

"Yes, master."

Slade chuckled lightly. "It's your day off, Robin." The teen looked at him over his shoulder. "You don't have to call me that."

Robin blinked. "Okay…" Slade turned the corner. "…Slade."

As Robin returned to his room and began to get dressed, he realized he was having mixed feelings now since Flame's initiation day. At times he hated Slade and sometimes he didn't mind him…at all. What the Hell was wrong with him?

_'I guess it doesn't matter,'_ he thought, pulling a T-shirt on over his head. _'Whether or not he's actually changed a little for me, I am still going to find a way to get out of this mess.'_

Sighing, Robin turned back to his door and left, heading for the cafeteria.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

Robin entered the cafeteria and got his breakfast. When he saw Chino and Chase at their usual table, he made his way over.

"Morning," he said tiredly as he sat down.

Chase glanced at him with narrowed eyes, which Robin didn't notice. "That girl, Terra, said you didn't want to sit with us. And you're going with her around the city instead of hanging with us?"

Robin glanced at Chino, who ignored the two boys. He then looked at Chase. "She's lying about me not sitting with you. As for hanging around the city, Slade wants me too. You're welcome to come."

"She seemed pretty adamant about it," Chase said in the same snotty tone.

Robin stared at him a few seconds longer before searching the room for Terra. She was back to sitting with her blonde friends. Once she saw him staring, she spoke to the girls and walked over. She smiled.

"The girls wanna meet you. Mind coming with me?"

Robin stared at her with a blank stare. "Why are you lying to my friends?"

Terra quirked one eyebrow. "Lying? About what?"

"What makes you think I would _ever_ ditch them?" Robin asked coldly.

Terra glanced at Chase and Chino. "They can come with us…if they want," she said reluctantly.

Chase stood up. "I have to study for that History of Mayhem test tomorrow." He started to leave. "See ya."

Chase walked away. Robin looked at Chino, who briefly smiled weakly at him.

"I have detention for bringing a ferret in again." She too stood up. "Sorry."

She also left, Robin staring after her. Terra stepped back slightly.

"We should leave soon too."

Robin looked at the table with narrowed eyes. "Go back to your stupid friends," he said angrily. "You've already driven away mine."

Terra glared at him slightly. "I don't even know why you made friends with those morons anyway."

Turning on her heel, Terra walked back to her group of friends. Sadness crept up inside of Robin. He hadn't only meant Chino and Chase when he had said that but the other Titans as well. Robin just knew today was going to suck with that on his mind.

* * *

Terra breathed in the hot, stale air outside the HIVE Academy antechamber, the confrontation in the cafeteria left forgotten.

"It's a beautiful day," she said with a smile.

Shaking his head, Robin headed down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Let's just go," he said with a small sigh. Turning her head towards him, Terra jogged to catch up. "Where do you want to go first?"

"There's a marketplace a few blocks from here. Slade gave me some pesos to get stuff."

Robin didn't even want to begin to think where Slade had gotten Mexico's currency.

_'From Brother Blood probably,'_ he thought anyway.

Reaching the Marketplace ten minutes later, Terra began to browse the different fruits and vegetable stands. Most of the vendors spoke in Spanish, which Robin could make out mostly. Deciding to browse longer lasting items, he walked off, leaving Terra behind to talk to a vendor about the strange fruits he had.

Three minutes later, Robin stopped, looking to his left. The stand he stopped near had several statues carved from wood sitting out. Seeing a particular one, he stepped forward and reached for the Virgin Mary praying statue. Robin picked it up and examined it closely. Looking at the back, he saw words carved into the painted wood.

_God, please don't hate me…because I'll die if you do._

"You're religious?" Robin jumped, dropping the statue in the process. He stepped back when the head cracked off and rolled away a few feet. Terra grinned sheepishly. "Break it we buy it I guess."

Robin slowly bent his knees and reached down to pick up the pieces. He stood up straight and sighed. Turning to the stand, he saw the price; ten pesos. He then looked at Terra.

"Give me ten pesos."

Nodding, Terra searched through her wad of paper and found what she needed. Robin snatched it from her quickly and set it on the stand, away from outside view. He stuffed the broken pieces into his belt and then hurried on his way.

"You never answered my question," Terra said behind him. "I mean, I believe in Gaia since I'm a Geomancer. I also believe in mother nature."

"You and Poison Ivy would fit _right_ in," Robin said dryly, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not religious but I believe there is a God."

"I would think you believed in spirits too," Terra said. "I mean, you know martial arts and you were from the circus. Your family must come from gypsies."

"Shut up about my family," Robin said bitterly.

Sadness crossed Terra's face. "My parents were killed too," she said, looking at the ground. "We're more alike than you think. I was an only child, you were an only child. We both work for Slade, we both had hard pasts, and we have some pretty weird friends."

Robin snorted. "Don't compare my friends to those blondes."

"Well you get my point," Terra said. They walked past a wide alley between two yellow buildings. A group of strong looking Mexicans watched as they went, hearing their every word. "Let's go see a movie."

"Fine."

A half black, half red-haired Mexican who was around nineteen smirked. He wore a white tank top, black jean shorts, and clean, white sneakers. Chains dangled against both legs.

"Hey, T-sun, that him?"

A tall, blue-haired teen with dark blue eyes stepped out from the shadows. He looked to where his companion was looking. He recognized Terra and Robin's hair instantly.

"Yeah, that's the brat alright."

"Want us to kill him now, Tsunami?" another teen asked.

Tsunami, the teen from Terra and Robin's first night at the HIVE, smirked. "Not yet." Terra and Robin turned a corner of a building. "I want him to be alone before you guys strike. I still have to come up with a plan on how I want it done anyway."

Turning around, Tsunami went back into the alley and out of sight.

* * *

Terra checked the movie listings, which were all in Spanish. She sighed.

"I can't read any of these," she said. Robin glanced at her before turning to read them instead. There was Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Spanglish, The Matador, Constantine, and Nacho Libre. He announced these to Terra. "Let's see Spanglish! I wanna see that one." Before Robin could make a decision on what _he_ wanted to see—Once Upon a Time in Mexico—Terra was already getting their tickets. Glaring at her slightly, he headed for the door into the theater lobby. "Okay, I-Hey, wait up!"

Terra ran to catch up to him. They got a bag of popcorn and a coke with two straws. They gave the ticket master their tickets and then found their theater. Terra walked to the middle rows and went in. She quickly sat down and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Robin sat on the end seat and folded his arms over his chest. Glancing at him, Terra moved over to sit next to him right before the previews started. Everything was in Spanish and Robin wondered why they would be seeing Spanglish, a movie about a Mexican woman who only knew Spanish and a man who only knew English. Technically Adam Sandler would not be English speaking if he spoke Spanish.

"Popcorn?" Terra whispered to him.

Robin pushed the bag back at her for an answer. Soon the movie started and everyone was quiet. When a funny part came up, most of the people in the theater laughed. Robin didn't think any of this movie was funny. It was sadder than anything in his mind. The little girl wanted to go to school but they didn't have the money to. Not to mention the mother was Sandler's maid and did the house cleaning and everything, like a slave. Yeah she had freedoms, but Robin still thought of it as the same concept. Then Sandler's wife…yeah, Robin didn't even want to acknowledge her. She sounded like a real bitch and he just didn't like her.

Terra placed the bag of popcorn on Robin's lap. He grabbed it before it could fall and make a mess on the floor. He set it down carefully and then pushed it forward with his foot a few inches. By the time the movie was over, it was about noon. Terra stretched and yawned as they left the theater. She rubbed her eyes when the sun hit her in the face.

"One reason why I hate movie theaters. When you step into a bright light, it kills your eyes." Robin threw the bag of popcorn into a trash can on the sidewalk. After looking both ways, he started to cross the street. Terra soon followed, soda in hand. "Where should we go now?"

"I don't care," Robin replied casually.

"Okay, then we'll go get Mexican food." Robin didn't know how Terra could keep eating and stay skinny as a toothpick at the same time. He was still full from breakfast. Minutes later and they were looking at a menu in a Mexican restaurant. Terra didn't know what the descriptions said since they were in Spanish, so Robin helped her instead. She glanced at him as he read them. "How do you know Spanish so well?"

Robin looked up at her briefly before placing the menu down and looking at the table. "I know several languages.

"Like what?"

Robin was about to reply but their waiter came by to take their order. Luckily, they spoke English as well. They ordered their food and sodas. The waiter left and came back seconds later with two Cokes.

"I know Spanish, German, French, Romanian, and some Japanese," Robin replied to Terra's question from two minutes ago.

Terra sipped her soda through a straw. "Well that's good. Now I won't be so lost and confused when we go to Germany and France and Japan."

Robin blinked at her a few times. "Where all are we going anyway?" he asked, feeling like he would hate the answer.

Terra looked up at the ceiling as she counted on her fingers. "First here obviously, then France, and then Germany, Japan, Iraq, and then back to the States," she said with a smile. "Slade hopes to have full control of the world in only three years." Robin looked away. He had to be gone from his home for three years? Just a few months had been bad enough. "What's wrong?"

Robin _really_ felt sick to his stomach now. "It's nothing," he muttered.

Terra stared at him a few seconds longer before looking ahead. They were silent now. Soon their lunch arrived. Terra picked up her bean burrito and bit into it, feeling absentminded. Robin picked up a slice of his quesadilla and nibbled on the corner. They were silent their entire lunch time.

Almost an hour later and they were heading towards an art museum. They passed an alley on the way where a gang of Mexicans were beating the shit out of a teenager. Robin stopped upon hearing the commotion and instantly turned around to see the crime taking place. His mind was telling him not to bother since he couldn't dwell on his past, but watching the poor kid getting beat to a bloody pulp made his body say otherwise.

Terra stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw Robin approach the alley. The teen was kicked out of it, his eyes bruised and swollen. Robin stood between him and the gang members, protecting him as they advanced. They stopped and smirked. The nineteen year old with the red and black hair stepped forward, his arms folded over his chest. Robin glared at them.

"Pick on someone your own size," he said, going into leader mode.

The teen behind him stumbled to his feet. "Thanks man."

Turning around, the guy ran. The red/black-haired Mexican chuckled.

"Look at Mr. Bastardo," he said in his Hispanic accent. "Trying to be a hero, eh? You know what we do to brats like you?" Robin didn't reply, just continued to glare. "We beat the crap outta 'em and then cut them up into little piggy pieces. If you hadn't shown up, you wouldn't have to take his place."

Robin reached for his back pocket, forgetting for a second that he didn't want to use a gun again and that his was back in his room.

_'Dammit.'_

"Picking on the weak shows just how pathetic you really are. It should only have to take one asshole to beat someone up."

The double hair-colored teen smirked. "Think you're so tough don'tcha? A two year old could kick your American ass, there's no doubt about that."

Robin was about to retort back, but Terra was suddenly there, pulling him back away from the teen. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Let's go."

The gang members were snickering quietly to themselves. Robin growled angrily at them.

"What's so damn funny?"

The red/black-haired teen laughed. "You let a _woman _boss you around?" he asked, highly amused. Robin glared at him, his hands curling into fists. "That's so pathetic, bastardo. Man up would ya? Or do you like being a _pussy_ _cat_?"

With anger getting the best of him, Robin tried to attack him with his left fist, but Terra grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"This guy isn't worth it, idiot," she said angrily, pulling him backwards. "Now let's go!"

The entire gang was laughing now.

"Man Falcon, this kid is fucked up," one said.

"Yeah dude, it seems the roles are switched!"

Falcon chuckled. "Well, well, well, you know what that makes you?" Robin continued to glare at him. "Have fun being her little perra, _maricón_."

"ROBIN!"

The teen managed to pull out of Terra's grip as anger fueled him. With quick speed, he punched Falcon harshly in the face. The Mexican stumbled back. Robin then aimed a kick to his stomach, making him crash in front of his friends. They looked at Robin, amazed and stunned at what just happened. Falcon pushed himself up with one arm as he wiped the corner of his bleeding mouth with his hand.

"Well," he said, sitting up, "one day you won't be so lucky." Falcon stood up and spat blood to the ground. Robin's hands were balled into fists at his sides. "You're on my watch list, bitch." Terra grabbed Robin's arm and started pulling him back. "You're that girl's stupid little bitch and that's a disgrace." Terra started to pull Robin along, which he allowed her to do. The gang watched as they headed down the street. "Never let a woman boss you around, faggot! Once a bitch, always a bitch!"

"Just ignore them," Terra said quietly as they turned the corner of a building. "They're nothing but jerks. Now let's go to that museum." Robin pulled his arm free while shoving her away. Terra stumbled forward but regained her balance. She turned on him and glared. "What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"I was trying to protect someone!" Robin said angrily. "Then you had to get in the fucking way!"

Terra shoved him right back. "It's not your job to protect people because you're not a hero anymore!" An awkward silence came between them. Robin stared at her with wide eyes, her words replaying in his head over and over. Terra cleared her throat and added softly, "Well you're not."

Robin's body relaxed—he hadn't realized he had tensed up. "No," he said quietly, "apparently I'm a stupid little _bitch_."

Looking away, Robin continued down the sidewalk. Terra stared after him, feeling bad for saying that. After glancing back the way they came briefly, she followed after him without another word.

(Fade to black)

**ACT 2**

The rest of the day had been dull and quiet. Terra hardly said a word except to ask Robin to translate stuff. It was almost dark when they headed back towards the HIVE. Terra swallowed.

"Look, about earlier…I'm sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have butted in. If I hadn't, that asshole wouldn't have called you that. I should've just let you kick his ass and then be done with it." Robin didn't reply. They entered the street just a block from the academy entrance. Terra reverted her gaze. "You hate me, don't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry."

Robin knocked on the warehouse door. It slid up, revealing the dimly lit antechamber. They walked through, the door sliding back down.

"Saying sorry won't get me out of this mess," he muttered.

They entered the hall on the top floor of the HIVE Academy and headed for the fifth. Reaching their rooms, Terra opened her door and looked at Robin. He pulled open his door and walked in, slamming it behind him. Her eyes narrowed in shame.

"I really am sorry," she whispered.

Terra walked in, closing her door gently behind her. Robin, meanwhile, went to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He saw his gun, unloaded, sitting inside, forgotten and lonely. He soon slammed it shut and entered his bathroom to shower.

* * *

The next afternoon in the cafeteria, Robin sat next to Chino, tray in hand. He practically dropped it with a clatter, making Chase, who was half awake, jump up and yell, 'Where's the fire'. Chino glanced at Robin.

"You okay? You even skipped breakfast."

Robin picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He hadn't been able to fall asleep at all during the night. He had skipped breakfast to go straight to training instead. The teen had practically collapsed within an hour of sparring with Slade, the lack of sleep forcing him into exhaustion. The villain had allowed him to rest from then on until noon. With the help of Slade running his hand gently through his hair, Robin had fallen asleep for three hours. The reason he was so angry was the fact that the villain had been gone when he woke back up. He was even angrier when he realized he actually cared if the man was with him or not. Where had his mind gone?

"I couldn't sleep," he said after swallowing. "I went straight to training instead."

Chino glanced at Chase, who only shrugged non-too-caring.

"Maybe you can go back to bed now?"

Robin sighed. "Can't," he replied before taking another bite.

"That sucks."

Chase rubbed at his tired eyes. "I was up studying all night. I didn't get much sleep myself."

"I'm sure you'll pass that test just fine," Chino said.

"Yeah, if he doesn't speed through it," Robin added in.

Chase snorted. "I usually can't help it. When I get bored, I like to run. And test-taking is _boring_!"

"I totally agree, but it's better to do a steady job so that you can pass the test and not have to take it over again," Chino said. "You'd be _really _bored if you had to retake it."

Chase yawned. "That's t-true…" Chase finished his sandwich and stood up. "Well I have to go. See ya Chino."

"Bye Chase."

Chase sped away. Chino scratched her head vigorously.

"I think I may have lice. My head keeps itching and I keep feeling things crawling on my scalp."

Robin finished his sandwich and drank his milk. "You should go see Dr. Chang then."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Chino agreed. She scratched her head one more time before gathering her stuff and standing up. "See you at dinner."

"Yeah, see you."

Chino patted his shoulder and then left. Robin moved his tray aside and propped his elbows on the table to place his face in his hands. He pushed on his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"Hey Bird Boy."

Robin glared behind his hands. He leaned back slightly to see Johnny Rancid standing on his left.

"What do you want?"

Rancid sat down. "What, I can't say hi to my favorite ex-hero? Why the long face?"

Robin looked away. "I'm just tired."

Turning around, Rancid leaned back against the table, his elbows propped up behind him. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of being at this crap school. I don't even know why I came here."

"At least you have a choice," Robin said.

Johnny suddenly started laughing, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back. "So do you, Bird Boy!"

Robin suddenly stood up, tray in hand. "No actually, I don't," he said, walking past Rancid.

Johnny stopped laughing and watched as Robin walked away. The biker snorted. "I suppose not," he muttered.

Robin rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to get the tiredness out of them. He soon reached the training room and walked in. Expecting the room to be empty, Robin was surprised to see Terra smiling weakly at him as she stood next to Slade, waiting for him. He stopped in front of them.

"You and Terra will be sparring today," Slade said. "Terra has volunteered."

Slade walked past Robin to stand on the sidelines. Terra cleared her throat.

"I thought maybe you'd like to kick my ass for what I did yesterday, if that will make you feel better. Though we better make it believable so he doesn't get suspicious."

Robin blinked a few times. "If I win, we'll be even."

Terra looked confused. "We'll be even with what?"

Robin didn't answer her. Instead, he aimed a well deserved punch to her cheek. Terra flew back, crashing a few times into the floor. She soon rolled back onto her feet, breaking off a chunk of the floor. Rising into the air, she flew towards him, her hands and eyes glowing. Robin ducked and rolled underneath her transportation. Reaching the other side, he quickly got to his feet and reached into his belt when Terra turned around to face him. Robin whipped out his staff and extended it at his side.

"The only bitch here is you."

Terra glared at him and growled. "Says the gay boy!"

Twirling his staff around twice, Robin ran towards Terra. She tore chunks of rock off her piece of floor and chucked them at him. Jumping onto each as they came down at him, the teen reached way above her height and aimed the end of his staff at her face. She raised her arms to protect herself, the staff hitting her. She stepped back but managed to keep her balance. Robin, then, quickly spun around and caught her in the stomach with a roundhouse kick.

"Ahhhhh!"

Terra crashed into the floor on her back. She quickly got up and held her arms up in front of her face when Robin aimed a few punches at her. He quickly spun around and caught her with a roundhouse kick. Terra crashed into the floor again with a cry of surprise. She slid back a few inches before trying to sit up. The Geomancer looked up right when Robin attacked her with the end of his staff. Terra was sent flying back again, knocking her head against the hard metal floor when she landed with a loud crash. Reaching into his belt, Robin pulled out an exploding disk and chucked it at her. It exploded above her, smoke rising up and hiding her from view.

_'I hope I didn't overdo it,'_ he thought bitterly. Putting his staff away, Robin approached Terra as the smoke cleared. Upon reaching her, he crouched down and examined her body. Her nose was bleeding and she had numerous scratches and cuts on her arms that were also bleeding. Robin hoped she was just unconscious. "Terra?"

Her name barely passed his lips before a chunk of floor crashed into his chest and face. Robin flew back, crashing head first into the floor. The chunk of floor rolled backwards off him before crashing and ceasing all movements. Robin quickly sat up, placing a hand to his burning face. He felt blood covering his mouth as it ran down his nose. Slowly lowering his hand, he was surprised to see that Terra was still lying down with her eyes closed.

_'She did that while unconscious?'_

"Surprising, isn't it?" Robin whipped his head up and around to see Slade standing next to him with his arms folded over his chest. He was looking at Terra. "I knocked her unconscious once when I first found her." Robin blinked and then looked at Terra. "Her powers were still out of control and they acted like they had a mind of their own. She discovered I was an immortal after she pummeled me with rocks. My skull was cracked in five different places, she broke all of my fingers, and destroyed my vocal cords, in which I couldn't speak for two days. She had no idea what she had done. I showed her the surveillance. From then on Terra was determined to get better. It took her almost a year to harness that raw power."

Slade paused. Robin gulped, knowing that if he pissed her off, Terra could get out of control. "You're dismissed," Slade said, turning away from him.

Robin continued to watch Terra as Slade left the training room. Wiping his nose with the back of his arm, he stood up and approached her. Robin sat down in front of her. He was quiet momentarily.

"Remind me to never anger you," he said quietly. "Because unlike Slade, you could be the death of me."

Robin sat and waited for her to regain consciousness, using that time to think.

(Fade to black)

**ACT 3**

It was almost time for dinner when Terra's eyes stirred behind her lids. Robin had his cheek in his hand as his elbow rested on his right leg. His body kept jerking sideways as he snoozed on the floor. When he heard Terra groan, he sat up straight and wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth.

"Terra?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, the light hurting her eyes. She blinked hard a few times to adjust to the bright lights up above. Terra slowly stood up, holding a hand to the side of her head.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," she said with a groan.

"That would be my fault," Robin said. Terra slowly looked at him. "I hit you in the nose with my staff and then I threw a bomb on you. You passed out. And no one won by the way. You hit me with a rock while you were unconscious."

Terra looked away, closed her eyes, and sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time," she grumbled.

"I know; Slade told me." They were quiet momentarily. "How did you react when he told you he was immortal?"

Terra looked at Robin wearily. "I was shocked to say the least. I mean, after Slade showed me the surveillance tape, I knew there was no way a normal person could have survived it." She paused to think. "How did you find out?"

Robin blinked and had the flashback from when he and Red tried to kill Slade.

_"Y-You said you w-would __**never**__ do what my father d-did to me."_

_Robin's eyes stirred behind his eyelids. They slowly opened._

_"Yes, I remember," he heard Slade say._

_Staying as silent as possible, Robin slowly turned his head and saw Slade with his back to him. Red stood in front of him with his head hanging. He muttered something before looking behind him. Walking over to a tray, Robin watched as the thief stared intently down at it. He paused for several seconds._

_"I killed my bastard of a father for raping me." Red slowly reached for the tray. Robin carefully and silently moved away from the edge, knowing what the thief would do. "You should deserve the same fate."_

_Robin closed his eyes and hoped to God he wouldn't get hit as Red chucked the tray straight at Slade, trying to hit him. The villain dodged out-of-the-way, a surgical knife and a pair of scissors sinking right into the mattress inches from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and watched as Slade and Red fought ruthlessly. _

_Red soon jumped onto a counter and was getting ready to jump over Slade's head a second time. Red jumped over his head and was about to land when Slade spun around and kicked him harshly in the back. Red flew and crashed into the floor. He slid forward on his stomach, his legs halfway in the air. They fell to the floor as he stopped and pushed up with his hands._

_"You are becoming a nuisance, Red," Slade said. Robin couldn't see what was happening since the man was blocking his view of Red. "I suppose I should just get rid of this problem. " Robin didn't know what happened next as he clenched his eyes shut, pretending to be unconscious so Slade wouldn't see. He heard Red vomit and then the sound of breaking glass within seconds. Slowly opening his eyes, Robin saw Slade approach the thief. Swallowing, he carefully reached for the knife and pulled it out. He then silently got out of bed as Slade asked, "It hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Being as silent as a cat, Robin limped his way towards Slade, the knife held tightly in his right hand. Red's eyes slowly opened as he breathed heavily._

_"Y-You won't be alive l-long enough t-to f-find…out. ," he chocked out. Slade stopped as Robin finally reached him undetected. With a feral cry, he aimed the knife for the man's exposed back. Slade stumbled forward after the blade was stabbed into his back near his spine. Blood shot out, catching Robin in the chest. Gritting his teeth, he stabbed him in the back again. He heard Red chuckle. "G-Good work…kid."_

_Robin suddenly stopped breathing, realizing what he had just done. He stepped back a few times in fright. The surgical knife was still sticking out of Slade's back, blood flowing out heavily. He slowly turned to face him. Robin's eyes were wide in fear. He stepped back and slipped on the blood Red had puked up. He fell on his rear and started backing up when Slade approached him. He soon backed into a locked cabinet._

_"That was dishonorable and ruthless, Robin," Slade said. Reaching back, he yanked the knife free. "You're becoming more like me every day."_

_Slade stopped in front of the cowering Robin, glaring down at him. He tried to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, he was so scared. Quickly turning his upper body to the right, Robin raised his arms around his head when Slade aimed the knife for him. He heard the blade plunge into the cabinet where his face had been seconds before. He slowly lowered his arms and dared to look at his master. Slade was staring at him with narrowed eyes. They heard Red growl before crying out in pain. Slade ignored him._

_"Get up, Robin." Body shaking, Robin slowly slid up against the wall. He stood in front of Slade, looking up with fear-filled eyes. He flinched when his master raised his other hand. He heard Red growl again when Slade placed his hand on his cheek. "Now, what were you trying to say?"_

_Swallowing hard, Robin replied, "I-I'm sorry." _

_Silence filled the infirmary. Several seconds passed before Slade quickly raised his hand that held the knife. He sliced into Robin's arm, making him wince in pain. He didn't utter a sound. A trail of blood flowed down his arm and past his fingertips to drip to the floor. Slade then stabbed the cupboard on the right side of his head._

_"Who came up with the plan to kill me?" he asked calmly. Robin didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Slade gripped his bleeding arm where the cut was when he didn't get an answer from anyone. "It was Red, wasn't it?"_

_Robin swallowed again. "W-We b-both came up w-with it."_

_Slade's emotionless face didn't change. "But it failed, didn't it, Robin?" _

_Red coughed._

_"Y-Yes m-master…"_

_Slade's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then let me put your mind at ease," he said calmly. Lowering his hand from Robin's cheek, Slade stepped back and reached for something in his belt. Robin's eyes widened when Slade pulled a loaded gun out of his pocket, holding it against his leg. "There is something the two of you must know about me."_

_Slade cocked the gun and gently rested it against Robin's forehead. Fear welled up inside of him. The part of his chest that covered his heart started to throb. Red gritted his teeth._

_"R-Robin…move-"_

_Slade pulled the trigger—_

Robin blinked, the memory fading, the hollow click echoing in the darkest corners of his mind. "I found out when I was forced to play Russian Roulette."

(Snap to black)


	7. Season 1,7: A Few Changes

**Episode Title:** A Few Changes

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Chase/Chino (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**EPISODE 7**

Two weeks had passed since Terra and Robin's day in Mexico City. Somehow they understood each other a little better since knowing their similarities. Robin was now in Brother Blood's office, not looking at him as he sat in his chair. Half an hour had passed without a word between them.

"Still not going to talk to me are you?"

"I have nothing to talk about," Robin said.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Slade wants me here."

Brother Blood was immobile and silent for a few seconds. Clearing his throat, he reached in for a drawer and pulled out a thick black notebook. He set it on his desk before pushing it towards Robin. He glanced at it out of the corner of his eye.

"Then we will try this method instead," Blood said, setting a pen on top of the cover. "Every night I want you to write what you did for the day, like a journal. I won't ask you to let me read it. If you need to vent, I find writing something down is very helpful in your position. You can write how you felt during the day as well." Robin looked at the notebook for a few seconds before reaching over and picking it up. He stuck the pen inside. "You may finish lunch outside my office and I will see you in two weeks."

Without a word, Robin stood up and left, heading for the cafeteria before the rest of his training day.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

The second Robin walked into the cafeteria, he found Chino and Chase at the usual table. He made his way over and then sat down.

"I thought you had therapy today?" Chino asked as Robin sat down with an apple.

"I did. Blood let me go early." Robin showed Chino the notebook. "Could you keep this safe in your stuff until dinner?"

Chino took it. "What's it for?" she asked, feeling the pen through the cover.

"Blood wants me to write in it every day," Robin said before taking a juicy bite of apple.

"Write what exactly?" Chase asked.

Robin swallowed. "He wants me to _vent_," he replied, ending with sarcasm before taking another bite.

Chino placed the notebook in her pack. "I like to vent too. I sometimes suffer from depression and writing how I feel helps a lot."

Chase snorted. "Sounds boring to me. What if someone finds it and reads it?"

Robin took another bite. "It'll stay in my room," he said, holding his bite of apple in the inside of his right cheek. He finished his apple and then stood up. "See you later."

"Bye."

Robin left the cafeteria and returned to the training room. He stopped to watch Slade fighting fifty or so Slade-bots at the far end of the room. Robin had to admit that the robots were turning into perfect pieces of scrap metal. It showed just how ruthless Slade could be on his victims.

Slade flipped a robot over his shoulder before elbowing another one in the face. He then aimed a roundhouse kick to another one, making it crash into the one behind it. Robin sat down against the wall to watch him. He also hated to admit that the man was very impressive. With just one blow a robot would be down for the count. Within minutes, the final robot was littered on the floor with a bunch of others. Slade turned to look at Robin, who stood up.

"Are you ready for your hand-to-hand combat test against fifty robots?"

Robin nodded. "Yes master."

Giving a curt nod, Slade summoned fifty robots. They quickly picked up the mess on the floor before returning for their orders to attack.

"You had two weeks to memorize their weaknesses," Slade said. "You have fifteen minutes to pass this test. You may begin."

Right, weaknesses included the face, neck, legs, back, and stomach. Slade stood off to the side to watch Robin. He had a stop watch in his hand. Taking a deep breath, Robin charged at the robots. He jumped over ten of them and attacked. In just one minute, ten robots lay on the floor. Aiming a kick at a Slade-bot's chest, Robin quickly changed tactics. He passed the bot's chest and then lifted his other leg to kick it in the stomach. His leg went right through, knocking it to the floor. He then elbowed one in the face, spun around in a kick to its stomach, and then flipped over sideways to kick a bot behind it in the head. Pushing his foot into the robot's face, Robin jumped off and back flipped onto two others, bashing their heads together. He jumped down to the floor and then kicked another behind him.

In just ten minutes, every Slade-bot was destroyed and lying dead on the floor. Robin was breathing heavily, trying to regain his shortened breath. Slade soon walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Excellent work, Robin. Since you passed your test, I am going to give you something."

Robin watched Slade walk off as he looked over his shoulder. "What is it, master?"

Slade summoned ten robots to clean up the others. "I will give it to you later. For now, you may rest for ten minutes before we continue training."

Robin blinked and then nodded. "Yes master."

For the rest of the day Robin fought Slade-bots, trying to improve his time. By the end of the day he managed to kill fifty in only eight minutes.

"Come to my room after dinner," Slade said.

"Yes master."

"You're dismissed."

Nodding, Robin walked off and left, heading for the cafeteria. He grabbed a sandwich and then found Chase and Chino. Sitting down next to Chase, he took a bite of his sandwich. Chino handed him his notebook.

"Safe and sound," she said with a smile before sipping her can of soda. Robin yawned. "You look really tired."

Robin swallowed his next bite. "I fought against robots the entire afternoon."

Chase glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his eyes narrowed slightly. Without a word, he stood up and walked away. Robin stared after him, his expression blank. He turned back to Chino.

"He's acted cold towards me for a while. What's wrong with him?"

Chino glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Then she leaned in close to Robin. "He's upset that he hasn't been able to see you train with Deathstroke. He's also just a little jealous."

Robin glanced at the door. He was suddenly not hungry. He gave Chino the rest of his food. "I'm going to bed early."

Grabbing the notebook, Robin left and quickly headed towards his hall. On the way he caught up with Chase, who was muttering angrily to himself. He jumped when Robin tapped him on the shoulder with his notebook. Chase turned to him, looking angry.

"What?"

Robin ignored the tone he gave out. "I'm meeting Slade tonight so that he can give me something before bed." He paused. "I…I'm sorry I haven't asked him to let you watch our training yet, but I'm going to tonight. That's why you're angry at me…right?"

Chase snorted and quickly looked away. "I'm more pissed about that Terra girl you hung out with two Sundays ago instead of with us."

Robin blinked. "I'm surprised you haven't forgotten that already."

Chase glared at him. "I don't forget the really bad stuff like that. Just like I haven't forgotten when Flame asked me if Deathstroke had the power to-" Chase paused. "Never mind. Anyway, I have to go."

Robin watched as Chase walked around the corner. Lifting the notebook to his face, he stared solemnly at it. He was feeling really depressed again. After closing his eyes briefly, he continued to the fifth floor. He put the notebook in his room and showered for thirty minutes before opening Slade's door and peeking in. The man was nowhere to be found. Stepping inside, Robin heard the shower going. He decided to wait and look around briefly.

Reaching Slade's desk, Robin saw a few hardback books that had no titles. Glancing at the door, he reached for the top one, but stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something leaning up against the wall. Stepping around to see, Robin blinked in surprise when he saw a black sheath with the hilt of a sword sticking out from the top. He crouched in front of it and examined it. The sheath had a thick, black leather strap attached to it. Robin supposed it was so it could rest against your back as it hung on your shoulder. He ran his fingers carefully over the case, feeling a strange language carved into it, one he didn't know about. The sheath felt warm, but almost foreboding as well. Robin wondered how it had gotten there.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but it seems you have ruined it."

Robin quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Slade standing behind him with a towel around his waist. He stood up and stepped back from the sheath.

"I'm sorry, master."

Slade moved past him to pick it up. "No matter," he said, turning to him. "Another source of mine found this two weeks ago in Egypt. Since you mentioned about swords before, I had him give it to me." Slade stepped up in front of Robin, grabbed the strap, and carefully placed it over his head. He rested the sheath against his back and then smoothed the strap down against his chest. The white hilt was by the back of Robin's head. "You're its master now. Take good care of it and we'll begin training with it tomorrow."

Robin glanced back at the hilt of the sword. Reaching for it with his right hand, he pulled it out and held it with both hands. The blade was completely black. The light illuminated the blade. Robin felt a strange chill go through his body then. He blinked.

"Thank you master," he said blankly. Robin placed the katana back in its sheath. Slade was now rummaging through his dresser for fresh night wear. Robin watched as he pulled the towel off his body and threw it to the floor. He looked away, realizing he had been looking at the man's ass. "Erm…I wondered when my friends Chase and Chino could watch my training one afternoon." Slade pulled his boxers on before grabbing the towel and drying his hair. "Chase is a bit upset that I haven't asked yet since we made our agreement."

Slade stared at Robin as he finished with his hair. He then placed the towel over his shoulders. "They can view whenever they have time this month," he soon said after regarding him momentarily. "I just need to know a few days ahead of time."

Robin nodded. "Yes master; thank you."

Turning around, Robin walked towards the door.

"Good night Robin."

Robin opened the door. "Night."

Slade watched as Robin closed the door behind him. He didn't tear his gaze away for almost a minute. Inhaling, he placed the towel back in his bathroom and then sat at his desk, pulling the top book towards him. Opening it to a fresh page, he grabbed a pen and began to write. Meanwhile, Robin was testing out his new weapon. It was surprisingly lightweight and it made a nice, soft _swoosh_ sound as he sliced the air with it. He felt like it was a part of him already. He had used a sword once before when he was with Bruce, but it hadn't ever felt like this. It really did feel like magic.

Glancing at his dresser, Robin eyed the notebook Blood had given him that afternoon. Putting the katana back in the sheath, he walked over and picked it up. He set the katana on the dresser in its place as he stared at it blankly. Robin still felt the pen inside. Yawning, he turned around and went to his door. He locked it before getting into his bed and leaning back against the wall. After contemplating a few seconds longer, Robin opened the notebook cover, grabbed the pen, and flipped to the first page of lined paper. It looked like regular lined paper that you found at a Walmart or Fred Meyer.

Moving the pen to the upper right hand corner, Robin clicked it open and held the tip poised over the page. Inhaling, he jotted down the date and wrote a list of emotions he had felt that day underneath: bored, annoyed, upset, and calm. He even added a percentage of each emotion. He looked closely at Upset's percent and noticed it was less than the others. It should've always been the highest one. Robin then realized that he hated all of this.

Sighing, Robin began to write all that he had done during the day.

* * *

A few mornings later, Robin announced the good news to Chase and Chino. "Whenever the two of you find the time, you can come watch me train this month. I just need to know which day is good for you guys."

Chase finally beamed. Chino smiled.

"Today is Tuesday right?" Chase asked. "How does Friday sound?"

Chino nodded in agreement. "I can ask my third period teacher if I can go. Or we can do it after lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Chase said with a grin.

Robin nodded. "I'll ask Slade if that day is okay later."

Chase closed his eyes and grinned. "Sweet! Friday afternoon it is!" Robin smiled weakly while turning back to his breakfast. "So what was Deathstroke giving to you last Thursday?"

"Some katana found in Egypt," Robin replied before drinking his carton of milk.

"I thought you used a gun," Chino said.

Robin shook his head. "The day Flame left, I told Slade I didn't want to see Blood anymore and so after some protesting between us, we made a list of things I wanted. One of them was to never use a gun again. So it's sort of a replacement."

"Have you fought with it yet?" Chase asked, intrigued.

"For the past couple of days," Robin replied. "I mainly fight robots right now. I'm supposed to fight Terra with it tomorrow."

"Well give her a tiny slice on the arm for me," Chase said with a wink.

Robin chuckled softly. "Yeah, okay."

Once breakfast was over, Robin said good-bye and went to the training room for hand-to-hand combat training. Once the day was over, he asked Slade about Friday after lunch.

"Friday is fine. I will talk to Brother Blood about letting them skip two classes."

Robin nodded. "Yes master; thank you."

"You're dismissed." Robin turned around and was about to leave. "That boy, Chase, was it?"

Robin looked at him. "Yes master."

"What can he do?" Slade asked.

"He's a speedster," Robin said. "He can run up to the speed of sound. Chino controls the wind."

Slade was silent in thought briefly. "He might be useful to you," he soon said. "You may go now."

"Yes master; night."

Slade watched as Robin left. His eye soon narrowed slightly. "Don't get too attached to them, Robin."

Turning around, Slade began to clean up the mess of robots.

**ACT 2**

Chase could hardly contain his excitement as the three friends headed for the training room. "Jesus, I couldn't sleep last night knowing we'd be watching you and Deathstroke today. Think he'll let me spar with him?"

They reached the training room door. Robin stood in front of it.

"Now before we go in, you have to know a few things. Unless Slade addresses you, don't talk or bother him. Don't ask him stupid questions and pay attention. He hates repeating himself. In fact, just sit and watch unless he says otherwise, okay?"

Chase nodded. "I solemnly swear!"

"I promise," Chino said with a smile.

"And don't distract me either," Robin said as he turned to the door. He pushed it open and the three teens walked in. Apparently forgetting _everything_ he had _just _sworn upon, Chase zoomed up to Slade, grinning. Chino tried not to laugh, knowing it would annoy Robin, who was glaring at the speed runner. "Idiot…"

"Hi, I'm Chase. I'm, like, your biggest fan," he said excitedly, like a school girl meeting the hottest boy in school. Chino and Robin caught up. "Can I call you Deathstroke?"

Robin expected Slade to yell at him or something, but he just nodded.

"Slade or Deathstroke is fine." He looked at Chino, who was blushing. "I hear you can manipulate the wind."

Chino blushed even redder. "Y-Yeah and I can create tornadoes and hurricanes," she said nervously. "Oh and whirlpools too."

"Well, I may need your assistance soon then," Slade said. "Robin has a few warm-ups before he starts any sort of combat practice."

Robin turned to them. "You can watch from the stands." Nodding, Chase and Chino walked off to do just that. After staring at them a little longer, Robin turned back to Slade. "I'm sorry about Chase, master. I told them not to bother you but-"

Placing his hand on Robin's right shoulder, Slade led him towards the middle of the room. "No need to apologize. After warm-ups, I'm going to have Chase spar with you. We need to test your speed."

"Yes master."

Robin did the usual warm-ups—two hundred of each—within ten minutes and then stretched. Slade turned to the bleachers.

"Chase, if you'll come down here please."

Grinning, Chase zoomed down. "What do you want me to do Deathstroke?" he asked excitedly.

Robin mentally sighed. He was getting sick of hearing that name over and over again.

"I need you to run around Robin so that he can locate you before you attack him," Slade explained. "We need to test his sight, hearing, and speed."

Chase nodded. "Yes sir!"

Chase instantly vanished. Slade stepped away to stand against the wall.

"Robin, pay as close attention as you can."

"Yes master," he said lazily.

Robin was already regretting this part of his agreement with Slade. He didn't think Chase or Chino could help him out. That thought changed when he was suddenly hit from the side. He crashed into the floor. Chase stopped and grinned.

"One point for me, zero for you," he said before zooming away.

Gritting his teeth, Robin stood up and held a defensive stance. He tried to focus his eyes in order to see Chase, but it was harder than it sounded. The next thing he focused on was his hearing. Robin could faintly hear the slight swish of his hair, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He was suddenly hit from the left, spinning as he fell. Chase slid to a stop and smiled.

"Two points for me." Robin got to his feet, glaring. Chase zoomed off again. For the next ten minutes he tried to locate Chase, but he was getting thrashed. The most the speedster did was tackle him, hard. "Boy you're bad at this." Robin sat up with his arms behind him. Chase sweat dropped when he glared at him. "Eleven points for me?"

Looking at the floor, Robin sighed. "Just forget it." He stood up in a defensive stance again. "Do it again."

Chase grinned. "You got it!"

Chase vanished. Closing his eyes slowly, Robin focused his ears on the slightest sounds. He saw flashes of colors in his mind that soon formed into his surroundings. He took deep, shallow breaths. He saw fast blurs pass him from all sides. A minute later, Robin heard a faint sound behind him. His eyes shot open. Spinning around, Robin threw out a punch, catching Chase in the jaw. The speedster fell back, crashing into the floor. Chino gulped. Chase pushed himself up, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Robin actually looked surprised. The speedster was silent momentarily.

"Wow." A grin formed on his face. "Nice punch."

Chino let the breath out that she had been holding. Robin grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, Chase."

The speedster stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning. "Alright! Let's do that again!"

Chase vanished. For an hour the two friends used this method to spar. Robin blocked a punch aimed for the side of his face by raising his arm. Chase vanished and then reappeared in front of him, using a sweeping kick to try and knock him off his feet. Robin flipped over him with his hand against his shoulder. He spun around, blocking another punch. He then pushed Chase back with a roundhouse kick.

"Chase, Robin; that's enough," Slade said as he approached them. He stopped between them. "Excellent work, both of you."

Chase beamed. "I'm pretty good, huh, Deathstroke?"

"Yes, you would make a good villain."

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Chase grinned, placing his arms behind his head.

"Really? Haha! I guess so!"

Robin swallowed. "Yeah, a good villain. Too bad you can't take my place," he said solemnly.

Chase wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or not. The look on his friend's face told him otherwise. "That's what I have the HIVE for," he said with a grin, pushing the look aside. He glanced at a smiling Chino. "We actually have to go. We were only able to take the one class off after lunch instead of two. We have a big test today."

Robin's look turned to disappointment. "Oh, okay," he said, the look showing in his voice. "I will see you at dinner then."

Nodding, Chase turned to Chino. "Let's go Chino!"

"Coming!"

The two friends left. Slade and Robin were silent momentarily. Robin's shoulders slumped.

"Strange comment you made," Slade suddenly said. Robin didn't answer. "You really want to switch places? I am saddened by this." Turning around, Robin walked over to his katana and placed it against his back, the strap crossing over his chest. "No matter. That is one request you will never get. You are not here to learn the ways of a villain, you are here to become an assassin." Robin didn't reply as he hung his head. There was a pause. "Two weeks from Friday, you will face off against one of the HIVE's top students. According to Brother Blood, he will not think the way your former friend Flame does. He will try to kill you. You have to be ready to assassinate him when that day comes. Now let's continue our training, shall we?"

Robin turned, nodding numbly. "Yes master."

(Fade to black)

**ACT 3**

On Friday night, Robin sat on his bed with his notebook lying in front of him. He had the date in the corner and his moods. He was feeling very depressed again—about sixty-seven percent. He was halfway down the page, writing about his long day. He had destroyed one hundred robots in a little over twelve minutes while using his katana. After a while it got very boring. In total he fought and destroyed five hundred. His sword-handling was improving, little-by-little.

Then dinner came along. His depression became increasingly worse the more Chase talked and talked about his day training with Robin and getting complimented by Deathstroke. It had gotten to the point where the teen couldn't handle it anymore. So Robin yelled at Chase, telling him to 'shut the fuck up'. The speedster and him fought for a few minutes, the entire cafeteria watching in confusion and awe. Chino had hidden from sight, crying because she couldn't stand her two friends fighting anymore. Chase had stormed out, leaving Robin all alone. Terra's blonde friends couldn't help but talk about how good Robin had been to yell at a loser like Chase. They all thought he was so cool and handsome to the point that the Geomancer got up and left. Chino had returned after a while and asked Robin if he would be okay. Without a word, he left her by herself. Now here he was, writing it all down in his stupid notebook.

_Overall, today really sucked._

Sighing, Robin closed the notebook and tossed it to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

_'Why do I ruin everything?'_

Robin worried that Chase wouldn't ever talk to him again. He had really gone too far…

* * *

The Thursday before his 'test', Robin was sitting in Blood's office for a therapy session and to talk about the upcoming battle to the death.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Brother Blood asked.

Robin looked off to the side. "No," he said blankly. "I wish today would never end."

"Yes, after tomorrow, if you survive, part of that strong barrier will shatter. But in its place, your body will become stronger." Blood paused. "Would you like to know who you will be facing?"

Robin shrugged one shoulder. "I couldn't care less."

"Well, then I will tell you. My top student is Tsunami. He has the power to use water, as his name suggests. He is very strong, agile, and light on his feet. He is older and more experienced than you. But who knows, you might win, if you're willing to kill him. Tsunami is also a mid-range fighter. You'll have to get close to him to do damage. The best advice I can give you is to anticipate his moves and act before he makes them."

"I know that already," Robin said, annoyed. "Slade tells me that all the fucking time. I get it."

Brother Blood was silent momentarily. "This is an off topic question, but…have you been sleeping properly?"

"No, not really."

"Do you get irritated easily?"

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "The most I get is angry and annoyed."

"You should try toning it down then," Blood said.

Robin snorted. "Easy for you to say."

"There are ways to do that."

"Yeah, like what?"

Blood leaned back in his chair. "Find things that make you happy, for one. Avoid anything that makes you upset or angry. Try to spend more time with your friends. Don't they make you happy?"

Robin looked away. "I can't be happy if they're not happy." He paused. "I don't think Chase is ever going to talk to me again."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"I yelled at him."

"Why?" Blood asked.

Robin suddenly stood up and headed for the door. "I have to go."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then," Brother Blood said. "Sleep well; you will need it."

Robin slammed the door shut, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed back for the rest of his training day.


	8. Season 1,8: In The End

**Episode Title:** In The End

**Theme Song:** In The End by Linkin Park

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Johnny Rancid, the HIVE student body, Chase/Chino/Tsunami/Falcon and Gang (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**EPISODE 8**

It was the next morning at breakfast. The minute Robin sat down with Chase and Chino, the speedster left. Chino gave him a weak smile before going back to her bowl of cereal. It was relatively quiet in the cafeteria for half the time. Johnny Rancid suddenly appeared, sitting down next to Robin, who didn't look at him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm rooting for you to win Bird Boy."

"Good for you," Robin grumbled.

"Not curious to know why, huh?" Robin didn't reply. "Well I'll tell you." Johnny became very serious. "That Tsunami bastard is the leader of a ruthless Mexican gang. A buddy of mine was killed by them, on Tsunami's orders. I'm not fight worthy and could never beat him. If you win, you'd be doing me and my buddy a big favor." Johnny stood up, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder. He looked up at him with a blank look. "Kick his ass, Bird Boy."

Patting his shoulder, Rancid walked off. Robin stared after him. Chino smiled.

"Rancid is usually an asshole to everyone. To be nice to you like that, it just goes to show that everyone is changing in some way." Robin looked back at his breakfast. "Chase and I will be rooting for you too."

"…Yeah…"

Robin ate and then left. The fight would be right after lunch in front of the whole student body, like before. Only this time, one fighter would lose their life.

OPENING THEME - In The End by Linkin Park

**ACT 1**

Robin felt queasy as he stared at his lunch. Chino kept looking at him. Chase wasn't there. Terra had taken his place, sitting next to her comrade.

"Remember, we met him our first day here," she said, sipping her milk. "He threw food at the back of my head and he acted like the cocky bastard he is. He'll be sorry he messed with us. This time, there's nothing to hold you back on."

Robin sighed. Yes, he knew that, but could he really kill a human so easily? Killing a poor innocent animal had been hard enough. It didn't matter if Tsunami was a villain, he was still human.

"Hey, loser!" Chino, Terra, and Robin looked up and to the left. Terra glared at Tsunami. He wore a pair of blue and black swim trunks that reached well past his knees. His feet were bare. "Unlike that dickhead fag Flame, I won't hesitate to kill you. I will make it quick and painless though, just to put you out of your misery. Then, once Deathstroke sees how much more special I am than you, he'll beg me to be his assassin." Terra growled angrily at him. Robin's eyes were slowly narrowing into a glare. Raising his arms next to him, palms up, Tsunami closed his eyes and smirked. "Good luck." He lowered his arms and started to walk away. "It won't do you much good though."

Chino's eyes widened when Robin stood up. He grabbed his uneaten sandwich and chucked it directly at the back of Tsunami's head. He stopped, lettuce and mayonnaise falling off his spiked, blue hair. The whole cafeteria was looking at them. Tsunami turned around with a deep glare on his face. He walked up to Robin until they were a few feet apart. Robin was glaring daggers at him.

"Slade would kill me before _ever_ choosing a pathetic excuse of a villain like you to be his assassin. You better keep your guard up or you will be the one begging for mercy at my feet, asshole."

Tsunami snorted. "We'll see who's begging at whose feet once this is over, you little fag."

Turning on his heel, Tsunami stormed off, leaving the cafeteria filled with the young villains staring in silent awe. Robin soon sat back down, glaring at the table. Terra stared at him in surprise a few seconds longer before a smirk formed on her face.

"Now that was awesome."

Her eyes widened in disgust when Robin turned around and vomited up his food on the floor.

"Robin?" Chino asked, worried.

Robin wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his right hand as he hunched over. His eyes were open wide and he breathed heavily at the floor. Terra was about to place a hand on his shoulder, but stopped when she saw the terrified look in his eye.

"What's-?"

"I am so dead…" he muttered.

Chino and Terra looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The training room was buzzing as people talked from the bleachers, waiting for the two fighters to come out and give them a show. Robin was standing with Terra and Chino on one end of the room, his katana in its sheath against his back. Johnny Rancid was a few rows away from Chase, who was waiting for Chino to arrive.

"Just stay calm, be confident, and give him everything you've got," Terra said. "In only twelve days you mastered that sword. Tsunami doesn't stand a chance."

Robin swallowed. It seemed that he was the only one who had felt that tremendous power that Tsunami gave off. He was deathly afraid.

"Good luck, Robin," Chino said. "If we have to, we'll save you."

Robin took a deep breath. "Yeah…"

Meanwhile, up in the balcony, Slade and Brother Blood stood at the railing, staring down at the battlefield.

"I hope Robin is trained well enough," the headmaster said. "Tsunami is more experienced than he is and has the ability to control water. He is my top student and he has killed other students in the past. I honestly don't believe Robin is ready." Tsunami and Robin were walking towards each other now. "Not to mention he still has his moments of depression."

"He will manage just fine," Slade said, watching his boy closely. "As long as there are those who believe in him, he will win."

"Well, we will soon see."

Tsunami and Robin stood ten feet apart in the middle of the training room. Raising his arms beside him, water formed around Tsunami's hands, forming into balls. He smirked.

"Ready to die, fag?"

Robin was glaring at him; he was starting to _loathe_ that term. "Shut up…"

Quickly reaching into his belt, Robin whipped out two boomerangs and spun around, chucking them at Tsunami. The teen formed the water into hands. They caught the boomerangs and then threw them back more swiftly. Robin raised his arms up in defense, getting knocked clear off his feet as his boomerangs sliced into him. Tsunami turned the hands into sharp points and then threw them in streams at the boy's fallen form. Robin rolled over backwards, getting to his feet in a crouch. The water crashed into the floor where he had been moments before. Once it settled, faint cracks were embedded into the concrete. Robin definitely had to be careful of those.

Getting up, Robin whipped out his staff and ran towards Tsunami. He formed more water balls around him and chucked them at Robin, who weaved in and out to dodge. Putting three water balls together to make one big one, Tsunami threw it a few feet in front of Robin. He quickly front flipped over it and swung his staff in a sideways arc. Tsunami moved his body to the side to dodge before spinning around in a swift roundhouse kick, water covering his bare foot. He caught Robin in the chest, making him fly back and crash into the floor. Robin got up on one knee with one hand on the floor. He tried to roll away as a small wave of water flew towards his other raised arm, but he didn't have enough time. The water spiraled halfway up and then clamped down, putting painful pressure on it.

Crying out, Robin quickly stumbled up onto his feet and pulled his arm free. He back flipped away a few times, water dripping down his arm. Faint bruises covered his skin. Hot air came out of his mouth as he breathed heavily. Tsunami stayed where he was, water swirling around him. Robin swallowed, thinking of a way to get him closer. Taunting didn't seem like a good idea, he decided. He didn't have anything to taunt Tsunami with for one.

"Okay, gotta get in close without getting pummeled by water," Robin muttered to himself. "I have to be fast. Come up with a plan, think ahead, and follow through." He let out a breath. "And if I'm lucky, I can avoid killing him."

"What are you waiting for?" Tsunami called out. "I'd like to kill you sometime today!"

Robin bit his tongue lightly. _'Just stay calm and clear your mind.'_

Gripping his staff tightly, Robin charged. Tsunami grinned. _'Falling right into my trap, brat.' _

As Robin jumped high into the air with his staff in both hands, Tsunami made several water needles and chucked them from all sides. Robin swung his staff down towards his head. A water hand grabbed the end, stopping him in the air. The needles stabbed into his arms. Landing on his feet, Robin spun around, kicking Tsunami in the chest. He fell back, managing to keep his balance thanks to a puddle of water keeping him upright. The water needles fell away from Robin's arms, becoming drops at his feet. The hand also fell, becoming several puddles around him.

"Your needles aren't very impressive," Robin said.

Tsunami smirked, his canine tooth poking out. "They were a decoy actually."

Falling to his hands, Tsunami sent water at the puddles on the floor. They quickly formed into hundreds of needles and flew at Robin, who was momentarily defenseless. He raised his arms in front of his face as they came from all frontal directions. They nicked his arms, one cut into his right cheek, and several were stabbed into his chest and stomach. Robin fell back, his body curled up as he tried to protect himself better. Tsunami was now standing, forming water into pointed jets.

Crashing into the floor, Robin rolled over backwards, landing on his knees. He slowly lowered his slightly bleeding arms as Tsunami fired the jets at him. The ends wrapped around his wrists and arms, clamping down tightly.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

With the water in Tsunami's hands, he yanked his arms back, pulling Robin off his knees. He crashed onto his side, sliding forward a few feet. Tsunami then formed a ball of water with spikes in the palm of his hand. Putting one foot back, he held his other hand over top, holding them at his right side. He quickly threw them forward, firing the ball at Robin's fallen form. He began to sit up, not aware of the danger.

Looking up, Robin hardly had time to gasp as the spiked ball crashed into his sternum. He was sent rolling across the floor quickly, bruising his arms even more when they hit the concrete. Robin soon crashed painfully into the wall, slumping down slightly. His chest throbbed in pain. He was wet after the ball turned into nothing but water. Panting heavily, he carefully pushed himself up on bent knees, cracking open one eye. Both eyes suddenly widened when a large jet of water crashed into his entire body, pushing him so hard into the wall of the stands that a crater formed. It soon died down, becoming a giant puddle on the floor. Tsunami smirked. Robin was standing, his back against the wall. He was having some trouble breathing. It came out loud and hard, a wheezing sound coming from within his chest and throat.

"Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to break your ribs," Tsunami said. "I couldn't even make a lung collapse." Robin gritted his teeth and growled, his eyes half closed. "Well, if you're ready for another beating, then come at me." Water formed around his body. "Go ahead and try to hit me, you stupid little fag."

There were a few whispers from people in the stands. Chino was glaring angrily at Tsunami. She gripped the railing as she stood.

"Don't let him insult you! Kick his ass!"

Tsunami smirked and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, fag, kick my ass."

Growling, Robin reached back and swiftly pulled the katana from its sheath. He charged at Tsunami, ignoring the pain in his chest. Up in the balcony, Brother Blood sighed.

"Tsunami easily angers people. It makes them sloppy. Doesn't Robin know that?"

Slade watched as Robin continued to miss as he lunged and sliced out at Tsunami. "I do not blame Robin for the anger he is feeling right now. It's a degrading term for people like him and me. The second someone says that to me, they will be dead before they even hit the floor."

Back on the battlefield, Tsunami had a pillar of water protecting him as Robin tried to stab him with the katana. He swerved around, trying to find a weak point. Spinning around, he elbowed it. Before it could clamp down, he jumped back. He was breathing heavily, his chest and arms hurting even more.

"I have to get in even closer," he muttered.

Placing the katana back in its sheath, Robin pulled out a boomerang and held it tightly between his middle and ring finger of his right hand, the curve of the _S_ sticking out. The pillar was still up, as thick as a waterfall. Growling, he ran forward, fist at his side. Once he was right outside the pillar, he turned his hand so that the curve was horizontal and thrust it as hard as he could through the water. Robin heard the splat of blood hitting the floor and smirked.

_'Got you…'_ Robin's eyes suddenly widened, his smirk gone. Then his face contorted in immense pain. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!"

Something sharp and wet was clamped down on his arm. Placing his free hand against the pillar, Robin tried to pull his arm free, but the grip was too strong. Issuing a battle cry, he pulled back as hard as he could, managing to pull his arm out of the pillar. He saw what was holding it: a clawed hand made of water. Pulling out another boomerang, he sliced into it. As he pulled, Robin stumbled back, almost falling while doing so. He stepped back a few times, gripping his arm with his other hand. Blood dripped down, landing with a quiet _plip_ to the floor when it dripped off his fingers and elbow. Robin clenched his eyes tight when the pillar quickly expanded. It crashed into him, but wasn't strong enough to knock him off his feet.

Opening his eyes, Robin saw Tsunami with an evil smirk on his face. His eyes widened. A large cylinder made of water surrounded them, still as ice. Blood dripped from the wound on the older teen's right side.

"You're the first to wound me," he said, as though it wasn't a big deal. "Which means you'll be the first to witness this."

Crossing his arms in front of him in an _X_, Tsunami curled forward slightly, water forming around him. They turned into rings, swirling around him quickly. Robin growled at him. The water around them slowly began to move. It soon formed into a funnel-shape, making the air within pick up speed. With Tsunami preoccupied, Robin grabbed the hilt of his katana with his left hand and yanked it out, running towards him. Once he was a foot away, he pulled the blade over his head, aiming it for Tsunami's forehead. The funnel suddenly fell, waves coming at them from every direction. One of the rings stopped the blade. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, Robin pushed down as hard as he could, not paying much attention to the water forming around his feet.

Slowly raising his head, Tsunami glared at Robin with dark blue eyes and no pupils. Robin quickly jumped back right before water crashed all around them. Unable to stay standing, Robin fell, waves crashing all around him. He was soon floating within the thick water. In the stands, Chino and Chase were staring wide-eyed at the battlefield. Almost the entire area of the room was water, filling it as though it were a large, invisible tank. Tsunami and Robin were deep inside, but they couldn't be seen, the water was so dark. Robin was trying to reach the surface. He was losing air fast. Reaching the top, he gulped in air. He kept kicking his jean-clad legs to keep himself up while looking wildly around, trying to find Tsunami. From behind him, the water bubbled silently. Tsunami's hair soon emerged. Then his whole body appeared and he was able to stand on the surface of the water.

He began to dive at him when Chino yelled, "Robin! Behind you!"

Robin spun around, getting punched hard in the face by Tsunami. The force sent him straight through the water, his back facing the floor. The older teen swam around quickly, knocking himself into Robin several times in quick succession. The Boy Wonder tried to swim away, but Tsunami was too fast. His mouth opened wide as he punched him harshly in the gut, thick bubbles coming out. Getting under him, Tsunami swam up and kicked him in the spine, hard. Robin flew up high out of the water, some coming out of his mouth. Tsunami swam up, jumped high above him, and then came back down with a harsh kick in the gut. Robin crashed through the surface, a huge splash rising up. Tsunami went right through it, swam towards him, and punched him several times in the face and gut. Robin couldn't get a breath. He soon crashed into the floor, unmoving and his eyes almost closed. Tsunami landed perfectly on his feet, his arms folded over his chest. Up above, Chino and Chase were gripping the railing tightly, trying to find their friend.

"Do you think he's alright?" Chino asked.

Chase gritted his teeth and growled, looking worried. "I don't know."

Everyone was staring at the water in absolute silence. They soon saw a figure swimming towards the surface. Chino and Chase looked hopeful. Brother Blood smirked when Tsunami jumped out of the water and landed right outside it. He shook his wet hair and then smirked up at the balcony, staring directly at Slade. The villain stared blankly at him.

"Looks like your protege won't be coming back up! Any second now he'll be dead! But I'll be happy to take his place!"

Tsunami threw his head back and started to laugh maniacally. Chino was about to jump down and punch the stupid grin off his face, but Chase grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back.

"If you go down there, he'll kill you in five seconds!"

Up on the balcony, Slade was glaring at Tsunami. Brother Blood stepped forward.

"He's a goner, Slade. Water is Tsunami's greatest element. He was too fast for Robin."

"Do not underestimate my boy, Blood," Slade said calmly. "He cannot die so easily."

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the make-shift ocean, Robin lay there, his vision blurring. He had too much water in his lungs; he wasn't going to survive. Robin slowly closed his eyes, drifting into darkness.

**ACT 2**

There was a blurred light in front of him. Robin blinked several times to adjust his eyes. He was standing in darkness, the only light coming from in front of him. Someone was slowly appearing in the light. Robin's eyes widened once he saw who it was.

"Red…?"

Red X smiled softly at him. "You're giving up?" he asked, his voice echoing through the vast darkness. "That's not like you at all. What happened to the determined Robin I always know and love, huh?" Robin didn't know what to say. A look of determination appeared on Red's face. "Don't give up, Robin. Your friends, Batman, and I still believe in you. Don't let Tsunami win. Now get up and fight."

The light suddenly brightened, blinding Robin. He covered his face, blocking the light from his eyes. Soon, he was shrouded in the light and then-

Robin's eyes shot open. Closing his mouth, he tried to get up quickly. Once standing, he pushed off the floor and swam towards the surface. Tsunami was still laughing; Chino and Chase were still glaring. Tsunami suddenly stopped, turning around. He saw the outline of Robin's body zooming through the water. Smirking, he quickly dove back in and out of sight. The whole student body waited with bated breath. There seemed to be no movement for several seconds. Then, to everyone's surprise, the water, starting from the top, started to vanish. A mass amount of bubbles appeared on the surface. Chino, Chase, and Terra tried to look as closely as possible. Smiles formed on their faces when both Robin and Tsunami slowly rose up out of the water. Slade smirked.

_'That's my boy.'_

Robin stood on Tsunami's left, holding the blade to his throat horizontally. The older teen's head was pushed back, his teeth gritted. Robin's eyes were closed, water dripping off the both of them. With a swift pull, Robin stepped to the side, slicing Tsunami's throat clear open. Blood fell heavily down his neck and chest. The water soon vanished completely, leaving only a small layer on the floor. Tsunami's eyes slowly closed and he fell over on the floor, dying instantly. Robin continued to stare at the floor, his eyes shut. Turning the hilt around in his hand, he placed the katana back in the sheath. He lowered his arm to his side, blood dripping off his fingertips. He then clenched them into a tight fist.

Without a word, Robin headed for the door he came through. He soon walked past Terra, who was about to speak. She stopped when she saw the sadness on his face.

"Robin…?"

The entire room was dead quiet. Johnny Rancid smirked.

"Thanks, Bird Boy," he whispered.

In the balcony, Brother Blood sighed. "It seems I underestimated that boy of yours. He really is remarkable."

"He was taught by the best," Slade said proudly.

Blood cleared his throat before turning his attention on the students. "Now wasn't that exciting? I'm afraid the fun is over! Go to your next period class! Dismissed!"

The room suddenly buzzed with the student's chatter. Dr. Chang and a few medical examiners examined Tsunami, checking his pulse. He really was dead. Chang examined his slit throat closely. His eyes widened slightly.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Chang?" one of the examiners asked.

"The boy only nicked the jugular artery. But Tsunami…he died instantly. We would have been able to save his life." Chang stood up and looked over his shoulder. The door closed behind Robin. "It seems Mr. Bad Boy has a gift."

Robin headed down the hall, his wet sneakers squeaking against the concrete floor. He reached the elevator and went to his floor. Once he returned to his room and shut the door, he stumbled into the bathroom, feeling weaker in the knees every second. Pulling open his shower glass door and leaving it open, Robin walked in, fully clothed from the waist down. Reaching the knobs, he turned on the cold water with very little hot. He pulled the sheath over his head and dropped it to the floor before turning around and sitting with his back facing the wall. The shower head was above him. Robin drew his knees up to his chest and lowered his head. With the water pouring down on top of him, he placed his left arm on his knees and his right hand on the back of his head. He gripped his hair and began to sob and cry.

Robin didn't know how much time had passed before he faintly heard the door open. He didn't look up or attempt to stop crying. Stepping inside the shower, Slade stopped in front of him, staring down at him with an emotionless eye. He slowly closed the glass door to prevent more water from covering the floor. He crouched in front of him, water traveling over the eye hole and slits in his mask.

"Robin, stop crying," Slade said gently.

Robin sniffed. Lifting his left hand, he wiped the tears and water off his face. Picking up the katana in its sheath, Robin dropped it at his feet.

"Please, take it back. I don't want it."

Looking down at the sheath, Slade picked it up in one hand. He placed the tip end in the other and examined it carefully. He gripped it tightly.

"The more you use it, the easier it will become."

Robin looked up at him with slightly glaring eyes. "I don't _want_ it." They both stared intently at each other for a long time. Realizing he had lost before it even started, Robin lowered his gaze. He wrapped his arms around his knees tight. "I don't want it," he repeated, whispering.

After staring at Robin a few seconds longer, Slade slowly stood up and stared down at him. Reaching for the knobs, he turned off the water and stepped out. After placing the wet sheath on the sink counter, he grabbed Robin's right arm firmly and slowly pulled him to his feet. He held him against the shower wall. Robin wouldn't look at him. His hair was matted down to his forehead, water dripping off the ends. With his right hand, Slade pushed his hair back off the left side of his wet face. Glistening, bright blue eyes slowly looked up at him. The villain pushed the rest of his hair back on the right side. Water dripped off Robin's chin and jaw line.

Placing his hands on Robin's shoulders, Slade closed his eye and rested his masked forehead against his own. Robin wasn't sure what the significance of this was, but he dared not speak.

"I am proud of you," Slade said quietly.

Pulling Robin away from the wall, he held him against his chest, one arm wrapped around the middle of his back and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Robin's eyes narrowed.

_'I don't want you to be…'_

Closing his eyes, Robin inhaled. After holding him close for a minute, Slade gently gripped his wet shoulders and pushed him back. Holding his arm out to the side, he examined the purple bruises. Robin swallowed when he gently touched his arm. He blinked in confusion when Slade removed his mask. His body stiffened as he felt his skin crawl. Slade kissed a new spot on his arm, as though the bruises would magically disappear.

Robin looked away. He couldn't describe the way he was feeling right now. He didn't understand why he didn't tell the man he hated to stop. Why did he have to feel this way?

After Slade supplied the ointment to every area of bruising on Robin's body, he moved him to his room, sitting him down on the edge of his bed. He crouched down to untie his wet shoes and take them off. Slade set them aside and then stood up.

"Get out of those wet jeans," he said as he walked back to Robin's bathroom for a towel.

Sniffing, Robin unbuckled his utility belt and set it beside him. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his goose-bumped hips. He pulled them off his legs with difficulty, the water making the denim stick a bit. Slade returned as he dropped his jeans to the floor. He vigorously dried his hair with the warm towel. Placing it around his shoulders, he dried off every inch of him, being extra careful on his bruised arms and chest. Slade then set the towel on Robin's lap. He went to his dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of black boxers. He gave them to him. Standing up, Robin removed his wet boxers and pulled the clean ones on.

"Get into bed." Turning around, Robin pulled his sheets and covers back. He started to get in when Slade said, "I'll be back." The man left briefly before returning with his first-aid kit. Robin pulled the blankets up to cover his legs and waist. "Give me your arm." Holding his left arm out to him, Slade bandaged it so that the holes from the water needles didn't get infected. He did the same for his right arm. Closing the box, Slade set it on Robin's nightstand. The teen rolled onto his side, sliding under the covers. Going around to the other side, Slade got in behind him, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. Robin closed his eyes and inhaled. The room was silent momentarily. "I know it seems bad now, Robin, but you have to move on. That brat deserved what he got, I assure you." Robin sniffed. "Just you wait. You'll find killing your enemy easy once you get used to it. It's just a matter of time."

Robin didn't reply. He was already asleep, breathing steadily. The battle had taken a lot out of him. Slade breathed in the smell of his wet hair as he inhaled deeply. Carefully moving his arm out from under him, he got out of bed and headed for the door. Slade looked at Robin one more time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Robin slept until dinner. He was tempted not to go, but he wanted to see Chase and apologize for yelling at him. He just wanted his friend back.

"Robin!" Chino practically tackled him, hugging him tightly. He felt his eyes pop out of his sockets. "I was so scared you had drowned!"

Robin was turning light blue. "Ch-Chino…can't…c-can't breathe…"

Chino's eyes opened wide. She quickly pushed him back, grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she practically squeaked.

Someone tapped Chino on the shoulder. She turned around and stepped back a step. Chase stood in front of Robin, looking at him blankly. The teen was really surprised when he hugged him tightly. His heart beat quickened slightly. Gripping his shoulders then, Chase pushed him back. Robin stared at him with wide eyes.

"I am such an asshole! I can't believe how much of an ass I've fucking been! I should've just shut the hell up about Deathstro-I mean Slade! You are so welcome to fucking bitch slap me for being a damn prick!"

Chino sweat dropped. Robin swallowed, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"No, I was the asshole. Slade's your idol and you just wanted to talk about him. You should be slapping me."

Both boys became silent. Chino looked back and forth between them a few times. She suddenly burst into tears. They looked at her in alarm and confusion.

"There's nothing to cry about," Chase said.

Chino glared at them. "You two are so _stupid_!"

Chino pushed past them and ran. Chase and Robin stared after her. They both sighed at the same time.

"Women," they said in unison.

Chase punched him lightly in the arm. "So, we cool then?"

Robin raised his fist and smiled weakly. "Yeah." Chase bumped his fist. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

They sat down.

"And I'm sorry I blabbered about Slade so much," Chase said. "I got over him quickly anyway."

"Well, I mean, I don't mind if you want to talk about him," Robin said, "but I really dislike his mercenary name. No, scratch that; I _loathe_ it. I was more pissed that you used that name all the time."

"Yeah," Chase said, drinking his milk. "I should've seen it honestly. If I saw that the name bugged you, I would've tried calling him 'Slade'. God I feel so stupid."

"Don't we all?"

Chase chuckled. They ate for a bit in silence.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked later on.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. Slade hasn't told me any of his future plans for here. All I know is that we aren't staying in Mexico much longer."

"Where you going then?" Chase asked.

Robin's brow furrowed, trying to remember what Terra had said on their day off. "If I remember correctly, Terra said Germany."

"That's far," Chase said, sounding disheartened. "Think you'll ever see us again?"

Robin looked down at his dinner. "I don't know."

After dinner, Robin said good night and returned to his room. He sat down on his bed and reached for his bedside table drawer, pulling it open. Taking out his journal, he opened to the next blank page, wrote his moods and date in the corner, and then began to write about his hard day at the HIVE academy.

**ACT 3**

Outside in the late night at an old abandoned warehouse, a group of Mexicans were hanging out, playing video games, or fighting. The large door opened and another Mexican walked in, looking upset. The black/red haired teen from Robin and Terra's day off looked up and chuckled.

"Why the long face, Blaine?"

Blaine stopped in front of him. "I was walking here from my bitch's house when I passed two of those super teens from that HIVE school," he said, sounding grave. "They were talking in hushed voices but I managed to understand what they were saying."

Blaine paused.

"Well, what were they saying, dumbass?"

"They were talking about Tsunami, man."

"Ah, so he's coming back from that school huh?" Falcon asked. "About damn time; would be nice having our leader back finally. When's he coming home?"

Blaine shook his head. The others had shown up. "Guys, he isn't coming back. Tsunami is dead."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Season 1,9: Mixed With the Wrong Crowd

**Episode Title:** Getting Mixed With the Wrong Crowd

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Chase/Chino/Falcon and Gang (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**EPISODE 9**

A week had passed since Tsunami was killed. During training, Robin and Terra fought a lot, almost always ending in a tie. So far the score was Robin-three, Terra-two, and tied-two. Chino and Chase were able to come back another day. This time the speedster watched while Chino fought Robin. She had defeated him several times in that one hour with just her wind powers. Robin wasn't strong enough against the harsh gusts. He bet Tsunami would've had a run for his money.

Tuesday night during that week had been pretty steamy between Slade and Robin. The teen was taking a hot shower, minding his own business, when the man decided to sneak in and attack him from behind. Robin had slipped on the wet bathtub floor, resulting in Slade falling along with him. With his back against the wall, the villain had him sitting in his lap, forcing his ass up and down onto his shaft while holding his hips. They had cum three times in just twenty minutes that night.

Now it was Friday again. Robin was glad he didn't have to see Brother Blood. He was with Chino and Chase eating lunch. The speedster yawned loud and long.

"Tired?" Robin asked.

Chase thumped his forehead on the table. "I was up all night studying," he said groggily. "Chino and I have a test in sixth period. It's going to be about fifty questions on the history of past super human wars. And trust me, there were a shitload of 'em."

Chino shook her head. "You could have studied for ten minutes each day, like Rose said, idiot. She gave us enough days in advance, like she always does. Do you _ever _listen to her?"

Chase looked at her. "Were you saying something?"

Robin smiled and chuckled lightly as Chino threw a French fry at him. Chase threw a few fries back and then they started an all-out war. When they saw the grin on Robin's face, they stopped.

"Are you laughing?" Chase asked incredulously.

Robin looked away, trying to hide it. "N-No I'm not." Robin suddenly jumped when Chino poked his side where he was ticklish. "Don't do that! I have sensitive sides!"

Chino smirked. "Ticklish huh?" Robin looked at her wide eyed. "Torture time!"

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away as she reached for him. "I will not-Hey!"

Chase had grabbed around Robin's shoulder with his arms, holding him back with a grin on his face. "I'll hold him!"

"No, no, no-!" Robin burst out laughing as Chino attacked his sides, tickling him to death. He was soon having trouble breathing. "O-Okay, okay! Stop that, haha, tickles! Stop it! No!" Chino soon stopped, laughing. She almost fell off her seat as she clutched at her stomach. Robin pulled out of Chase's slack grip and pushed him aside. "No touchy!"

"Hey, at least we got you to laugh," Chase said with a grin. "Doesn't it make you feel good?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, a bit. I have been feeling down since last Friday."

"But that's expected of anyone really," Chino said. "You would be considered crazy if you weren't depressed about what you did."

Robin stared at his lunch solemnly. "Yeah…"

Once lunch was over, Robin said good-bye and left, heading for the training room. He had 'bullet dodging' practice for half an hour. Entering the room, he saw steel walls that were impenetrable all over the room. On the opposite end sat three different height pillars. The very top one had electric poles on opposite ends, the sphere tops pulsing with power. Slade was standing a few feet from the first wall. He had a gun in his hand. Pulling the top back, he made sure it was fully loaded and then locked it back into place. Robin stopped behind him, waiting for instructions. Slade turned to him.

"Your time limit is twenty minutes. Starting from here, you will make your way towards the end platform. Near the end are three fairly spaced apart walls, which means less coverage. We are testing you on speed and dodging. Now stand in front of me and start running when you're ready."

"Yes master."

Robin jumped when Slade fired a bullet close to his foot. What happened to 'when _you're_ ready'? This was fair enough of a warning to make him start running towards the first closest wall. He ducked behind it when Slade fired a bullet. His heart was already pounding quickly in his chest. Scanning the room quickly, he estimated the distance between each covering and thought of how fast he could reach them. If he stayed behind a wall too long, he wouldn't make it within the time limit. With that in mind, Robin began to sprint to the next wall, diving when he heard another gunshot. He quickly pulled his legs towards him as he sat up against the wall, breathing heavily. He would definitely be happy when this exercise was over.

Getting back up, Robin took a deep breath, peered around the corner the best he could without Slade seeing him, and then ran towards the next wall, which was twice as far away. Several shots went off. Robin rolled forward, feeling the bullet zoom right past his ankle. Crashing into the floor, he quickly scrambled to his feet as he pushed off. He then dived again as yet another bullet zoomed past him. Sliding up against the wall, Robin measured how much farther he needed to go. There were several more walls left and they continued to be further and further apart. He pretty much had to zigzag his way to the other side of the room.

Standing up, he placed one foot on the wall behind him and then pushed off to run towards the next wall. His toe caught the floor, making him trip. He spun around when he heard the gun go off. The bullet managed to graze his cheek, making a few lines of blood drip down his face. Quickly turning back around, he ran towards the wall, pushed off the floor, and made a giant leap for the top. He got one foot up and used momentum to push off and up towards the edge. A bullet hit the edge close to his hand as he gripped the wall. Robin quickly jumped down to the other side right before another bullet whizzed by.

The teen ran to the next few walls quickly, sliding on his feet a few times for a better distance and dodge rolling forward if a gunshot went off. He was soon a little halfway to the end, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. Robin wished he knew how much time had passed, but he lost track. He wiped at his bloody cheek with the back of his hand to remove the itch. The slice stung a bit, but he ignored it.

"Okay, you're almost there."

There were now four walls left. They were spaced apart about ten feet. Then the last wall to the platform was about twenty feet. Rubbing at his eyes with his fingers, Robin took a deep breath and sprinted towards his goal, deciding to skip two of the four walls. He just hoped he would make it in time.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven II by Metallica

**ACT 1**

Robin had his hands on his knees as he panted down at the floor. Blood ran down his leg where a bullet had grazed him. He scratched the wound quickly with the palm of his hand before staring in despair at the platform. It seemed so far away and so small. Slade had been moving closer when he had been running. Robin wagered he'd make it to the top of the platform in five to seven minutes.

Inhaling sharply, Robin got in a running stance and then bolted. He heard several shots go off. He flipped, rolled, and sprinted to the side before running forward again. Sweat poured down his naked chest—he had removed his shirt a few minutes back. A bullet hit the floor right where the ball of his foot had been seconds before. It ricocheted diagonally, barely missing his scarred back.

With a minute left in terms of distance, Robin jumped onto the first step up to the platform. Grabbing the edge of the next one with his hands, he flipped onto the second step. A bullet whizzed by his side, just barely missing the skin. The top of the platform was a little higher up than the first two steps. Taking a big leap, he placed one foot to the wall and then jumped up towards the top. Grabbing the edge, Robin flipped himself up sideways, turning his body so that his feet faced the floor. He landed and stepped back a few times, not realizing the platform was short. His eyes widened as the sole of his shoe caught the edge and he fell.

Slade instantly threw the gun off to the side and ran towards the end of the room. Robin's back hit the platform wall, hard. He flipped over, hitting his head in the process. He crashed into the floor on his stomach, blacking out instantly. Slade slid around the corner. He crouched beside him and made sure he still had a pulse. Luckily, he hadn't hit his head hard enough for it to break open. Robin would be sore when he woke up.

* * *

Robin's eyes stirred behind his eyelids. His eyes slowly opened and blinked when the light of the room entered his vision. He had a horrible headache and his back and stomach ached. Due to hitting his head, he didn't remember what had happened minutes before. With Robin's vision beginning to clear, the fall slowly came back to him. He groaned, feeling stupid.

"That was quite a nasty fall you had there."

Just then, Robin realized he wasn't lying on the floor but was leaning against Slade as he had him sitting in his lap. The metal chest plate against his throbbing head wasn't very comforting.

"Did I black out?" he asked groggily.

"For five minutes at most," Slade said. "I cleaned the wounds on your limbs and cheek while you were out. You completed the exercise in sixteen minutes. We won't have to repeat your test."

Robin sighed in content, closing his eyes. "That's good."

Slade ran his hand gently through Robin's hair. "We will cut the day short. You could use some reprieve. The rest of your weekend starts now."

Robin inhaled, the headache slowly diminishing. He ignored the forearm wrapped around his waist and the hand on his hip.

"May I go then, master?" he asked, his eyes open.

"We'll just stay like this for a little while," Slade said. "Then you can go to your room."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "…Okay."

The training room became silent. Robin couldn't understand his feelings again. Was Slade concerned about him or his assassin? He couldn't explain the feeling inside his chest.

_'I should write about it.' _

Five minutes later, Slade pushed Robin to his feet. "I will see you tomorrow night." Slade stood up. Nodding, Robin walked around the platform and headed for the door. "Good night Robin."

"Yeah, night."

Walking over to his discarded T-shirt, Robin picked it up and then headed for the large doors. A few minutes later and he arrived at his room. He closed and locked the door. Going to his bed, he sat down and opened his table drawer, pulling out the notebook and opening to a new page. For an hour Robin wrote all that had happened since he woke up that morning. He was feeling moody and he didn't like it. It meant that he was very hormonal and he hated it. He hoped it died down by tomorrow in fear that he would do something he'd regret.

Before dinner, Robin showered, scrubbing furiously at the nicks and cuts on his body. He touched the small bump on his head before washing his hair with shampoo. With a bit of food in his stomach, Robin hoped the tiny lingering headache would pass.

"Hey Rob," Chase said with a grin, scooting over.

Robin sat down with his tray, feeling exhausted. "Anyone have pain killers?" he asked, picking up a cooked carrot slice with his fork.

"You'd have to go see Chang for any kind of medicine," Chino said.

"Then I'll pass."

Chase smirked. "I could steal you some. It would take a millisecond, seriously. In fact," Chase vanished momentarily and then returned again, "here."

He set a bottle of Ibuprofen on the table by Robin's tray. The ex-hero smiled. "Thanks Chase."

"What are friends for huh?"

"Hm, yeah."

Robin looked back at his dinner, his face blank. Chino stared at him for a few seconds before going back to her food. She was very perceptive of how people felt even if they didn't really show it. Animals did the same thing. They could sense what a person was feeling. Chino didn't want to say anything. It was Robin's problem, not theirs.

"So are we going to hang out tomorrow?" Chase asked. "You do have the day off don't you?"

"If you want to," Robin said. "I just don't feel like walking around the city is all."

"Me neither; too hot," Chino said. "We can hang out here."

"And do what, visit each others' rooms and tell our childhood stories?" Chase asked. "That would be _oh_ so fun."

Chino snorted at Chase's sarcastic tone. "I wouldn't mind sharing," she said, annoyed. "I've always wanted to tell someone."

"Guys aren't interested in that kind of thing," Chase countered.

Robin glanced between the two friends as they argued back and forth. His face was blank as he ate his dinner.

"Fine! Then you and Robin can do your _manly _stuff without me!"

Chino grabbed her tray, stood up, and stormed off. Chase snorted before going back to his dinner.

"Women," he muttered. "No wonder you turned gay."

Robin almost choked on his bite of meatloaf. He slowly looked at Chase, who was glaring. "I'm not gay because of that. I've lived and worked with three girls. The way they act isn't the reason why."

"Eh, whatever you say."

Robin was suddenly not hungry. He got up. "We can hang out on Sunday. I might sleep in or something." Robin started to walk away. "Night."

"Yeah, yeah."

Robin returned to his room and was about to finish writing in his journal when he saw a folded note on his dresser. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over, picked it up, and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read it.

_Hey bastardo,  
We got your owner tied up over at an abandoned warehouse. If you want her to stay alive or rape-free, I suggest you get your sissy ass down here and save her. And you better come alone, you little fag. We'll be waiting,  
Falcon_

Robin's eyes slowly narrowed in anger. He hadn't seen Terra all day or during meal times. This note had to be true.

Growling, Robin went over to his bedside table and yanked open the drawer. In the very back sat the gun he swore he would never use again. Reaching in, he pulled it out and pocketed it. Sure, he didn't like Terra due to the fact she had ruined his wedding, but that didn't mean he wanted her hurt or killed by the Mexicans.

"You'll pay you goddamn bastards."

Throwing his door open, he stalked out, slamming it behind him. Without a word, he left the academy and into the dark night. Robin searched several abandoned warehouses. Most were a few miles from the HIVE. Fifteen minutes later and he found a fairly shady looking building. There was a symbol on one of the metal doors, painted in red with drip marks on it. It was marked with a black bird head, shaped like a falcon. Realizing he had found the right place, Robin grabbed the handle at the bottom and carefully lifted it up to avoid making too much noise. He slipped under before turning to it and pulling it back down. Turning back around, Robin walked forward, scanning the large space with a few crates and boxes along the side and back walls. He strained his ears to pick up any disturbances or Terra's, possibly muffled, voice.

Robin was almost to the middle of the room when a man said, "Welcome to Hell, bastardo."

Robin spun around, getting into a fighting stance. Falcon was in front of his gang members, smirking at him.

"Where's Terra?" Robin asked angrily. "If you hurt one hair on her head-!"

"Boy, you're easy to fool." Robin's heart stopped. "We don't have your owner. It was all a setup to get your fag ass down here."

Robin swallowed, a bead of sweat forming on his temple. "What did I ever do to you?"

Falcon's smirk fell. "You killed our leader, that's what," he said angrily. "And you're going to pay for it." He paused before calmly saying, "Kill him."

Before the gang members could move, Robin whipped out his gun and aimed it at Falcon. The Mexicans stepped back, not liking the look in the teen's angry, glaring eyes.

"Let me go and I won't have to hurt any of you."

Falcon snorted. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. Fags can't do shit. You don't have the guts to do it."

Robin's arm shook slightly. If he shot them in the legs, they would survive. Of course the gun could only hold up to six bullets. He chose to shoot at Falcon and the two closest behind him.

"Don't underestimate me," Robin said.

Him and Falcon continued to glare at each other. Gripping the handle tight, Robin pulled the trigger-_ Click._ Robin stopped breathing. Falcon slowly smirked as he pulled the trigger several times, all ending in a _click_. His eyes suddenly widened in shock; he forgot that he had given Slade his bullets! The Mexicans soon burst out laughing.

"The wittle baby wan out of buwets!"

"What an idiot!"

Falcon smirked. "Don't threaten someone with a gun if you are dumb enough not to load it. Now you're defenseless. You only killed our leader out of pure luck. There was no skill involved. And now you're at our mercy." He pulled one of his friends forward. "Hurry up and kill the little fag."

Throwing the gun away, Robin turned to the left and ran. Five of the Mexicans ran after him, two taking out switchblades and extending the blades. The rest began to circle him as they ran from the sides. Realizing they weren't going to let him walk out, Robin ran head on with one in front of him. The Mexican got into a fighting stance and aimed a punch at his face when he was feet away. Robin ducked, placed his left hand on the floor, and then lifted his right leg up to kick him in the side. Flipping over, he knocked the kid to the floor before back flipping over him. He landed on his feet and then spun around in a roundhouse kick, catching another in the chest. The Mexican flew back, crashing into one of his friends.

Two identical twin Mexicans ran on opposite sides of Robin. They both aimed punches at him. Jumping up, Robin landed on their shoulders, grabbed the back of their heads, and bashed their foreheads together. They both stumbled backwards, clutching at their burning red foreheads. Robin spun to the side to dodge a blade coming from behind. Grabbing the teen's wrist, he used his free arm to chop down on the bend of his elbow. The Mexican cried out as it broke, dropping his knife. Robin kicked him in the gut. He then prepared to attack another one.

"Man this kid is a pain in the ass," a twenty year old next to Falcon said. "Still think it's luck?"

Falcon gritted his teeth in anger. "Luck or not, we won't lose to this fag. I have a plan." Looking at a shelf, Falcon took down a black crowbar. He tossed it to his comrade. "Hit him in the back of the head with this."

"Ah, so you saw that tiny bump on the back of his head eh?"

"Yeah, and the second its hit, he'll black out," Falcon said. "Get into the rafters while I distract him."

"Got it."

As the older Mexican went off to a way leading up to the support beams throughout the ceiling, Falcon walked toward Robin right as he knocked the last three gang members to the floor. The teen was about to run for the door a few yards away when the Mexican called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going faggot?" Robin had taken a hasty step, but stopped. Falcon stopped and smirked at him. "That's right, I'm talking to you, fag boy!"

Robin's body started to shake in rage. The word that he hated so much kept echoing in his head. His hands curled into tight fists.

"Stop, calling me, THAT!"

Spinning around, Robin ran towards Falcon, his arm raised by his head. He aimed his fast punch for his smug-looking face. The twenty year old landed behind him suddenly, aiming the crowbar as hard as he could at the back of his head. He hit the bump from earlier so hard that Robin missed Falcon's face by a few inches and fell, blacking out instantly.

**ACT 2**

The first thing he felt when he was coming around was that he was lying flat on his back on a concrete floor and that the back of his head was throbbing terribly. Robin moved his head to the right, gritting his teeth in pain. He tried to sit up, but a large hand grabbed his forehead and slammed his head back into the floor. He almost blacked out again, but water landed on his face, making him cough and splutter. Robin tried to kick his legs and flail his arms, but they were instantly held down by a few pairs of strong arms. His left arm had a thick chain wrapped around it and someone was pulling on it, holding it still. Opening his eyes, Robin saw Falcon's upside down face staring down at him.

Crouching beside him, Falcon grabbed his arm and held it down. "Good of you to join us, fag." He reached into his pocket for something. "Now it's payback time for killing our leader." Robin tried to break free, but the Mexicans were holding him down as hard as they could. He gritted his teeth and growled when Falcon stepped down hard on his wrist, almost breaking it. He had a long, wide syringe in his hand with a thick needle and sharp tip. "For twenty-four hours your entire body will feel nothing but pain."

Falcon was about to stab his arm with the needle when Robin shouted, "Wait! This leader! Do you mean Tsunami?"

Robin cried out in pain when Falcon stabbed the needle into the bend of his elbow, pushing half of it inside his flesh.

"Yes Tsunami, you little fag! You killed him!"

"I had no choice!" Robin struggled to break free again. He felt a drop of blood coming up from the hole in his arm. "If I didn't, he would've killed me! I had no other choice!"

Falcon snorted. "You killed our friend," he said with a glare. "We were a family and you took him from us. Your lame excuse won't save your fag ass."

Robin tried to pull his left arm towards him, but the teen holding the chain pulled hard on it to stop him. He kicked and flailed his legs, as Falcon started pushing the plunger down. He was soon screaming in pain.

"N-No! Stop! I had no choice! There was nothing else I could do! Please, don't do this! P-Please I-! STOP!"

The green liquid was almost gone from the syringe. Robin's body was suddenly becoming numb and his mind was relaxing. Soon his attempts at breaking free stopped. He became lightheaded and tired. Was he losing consciousness again? Falcon chuckled.

"That's a good boy," he said mockingly. "Have fun in Hell. That's where fags go anyway. There's no room for you in Heaven."

Robin hardly heard him. His eyes rolled up into his head and he blacked out again.

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurred. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. Soon his sight adjusted enough for him to see support beams high above him. Once his mind was fully functioning, he remembered what had happened. And the throbbing in his right arm proved it. Sitting up carefully, Robin growled and looked around. He was entirely alone in the dark warehouse. For some reason his body ached.

___For twenty-four hours your entire body will feel nothing but pain._

"Ugh, Falcon…you bastard." The pain seemed to increase the more alert Robin became. Looking at his arm, he saw the hole. Blood dripped heavily from it. Standing up, he grabbed his elbow with his hand, using the ball of it to keep pressure on the wound. It wasn't that big but it hurt like hell._ 'Just like Falcon said.'_

Sighing, Robin gritted his teeth to try and ignore the pain and then headed out of the warehouse. He had a difficult time trying to pull open the door with his arms and muscles sheering in pain. After he was out, Robin took his first slow step back to the HIVE academy.

* * *

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes and fell down his face. He had been walking for a good fifteen minutes now. The pain in his body was too much. He seriously felt like ending his misery now.

"You…Y-You idiot," he muttered to himself. "Falling for such a-a stupid t-trap like…l-like that." Closing his eyes, Robin sniffed, trying to stop his crying. "I-It's a g-good thing you have the weekend off or you…you'd be in m-more trouble than you are n-now."

Ten minutes later and Robin saw the HIVE looming into view. Blood stained his arm and hands. Reaching the door a minute later, Robin slowly opened it as not to make a sound. It was well past midnight, as the comb-shaped clock on the wall in the antechamber showed. He cursed mentally at himself. The hallways were dark and the elevators turned off after eleven o'clock. He had five long flights of stairs to go down. Robin hoped no one came out or heard him so late at night.

Reaching his door a few minutes later, Robin pushed it open, his muscles freezing up as he used them. Growling, he stumbled in and shut the door, locking it. The Boy Wonder made his way to his bathroom. He got in the shower and washed away all the blood. Once he was remotely clean, he stepped out, dried his aching body off carefully, and then wrapped his elbow in sterile white bandages. With his body still hurting, Robin went over to his bed and picked up the bottle of Ibuprofen Chase had given him.

"At least I have this to ward off some of the pain," he muttered under his breath.

Robin swallowed three pills dry before capping the bottle and putting it back on the table. He then pulled the covers and sheets back and got in. He also wrote a bit more in his journal about what happened that night.

_-Got my ass kicked_

_-Got injected by a pain-inducing drug_

_-Is highly considering to off myself just to get my misery over with_

Robin thought for a moment, trying to think of anything else he should write. Something soon came to him. He groaned and put on a new page:

_-Come up with good excuse to skip sex with Slade_

Wiping his eyes with the back of his left arm, Robin threw the notebook to the floor along with his pen. Moving his body under the sheets, he laid back and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his aching body. The rest of the night was going to be long, Robin could feel it.

* * *

Sitting up abruptly, Robin looked at his clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Already noon?" Forgetting that his body was aching, Robin bolted out of bed and fell. A sob escaped him as his face lay flat on the floor. "D-Dammit!"

Ignoring the pain for now, Robin scrambled to his feet and quickly got dressed. He then popped three pills and then headed for the cafeteria, muttering angrily to himself as he went. How could he have slept in so late?

After getting his lunch, Robin sat next to Chase. It looked like both he and Chino were still mad at each other, as their eyes directly on their trays showed. Robin didn't feel like talking either, he decided. Chino glanced up ever so slightly and saw the bandages on his arm. Her head shot up and she stood, grabbing it and extending his hand towards her.

"Are you hurt?"

Chase looked at his arm, chewing on his bean burrito. "Yeah, whatchu do?"

Robin grabbed Chino's hand gently and slowly pulled it off his arm. "I accidentally cut myself after dinner," he lied. "It's okay though, I promise."

Chino slowly sat down. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Chino looked at Chase briefly, who was poking Robin's arm as he continued chewing on his burrito. She quickly looked at her tray.

"Where were you this mornin'?" Chase asked with his mouth still full.

"Can I eat please?" Robin asked abruptly.

Chino glanced at him. Chase swallowed.

"Sorry."

Sighing, Robin ignored the two and began to eat in silence. Soon the whole table became quiet. Robin was soon done, feeling a bit queasy all of a sudden. He ignored it for now.

"I slept in without meaning to. I guess I was just really exhausted after hitting my head in training yesterday. Running from bullets takes a lot out of you."

"Not for me obviously," Chase said.

"Shut up you bragger!" Chino suddenly yelled at him. "Who cares if you can run so damn fast!"

Chase glared at her. "I care! What the hell's your problem?"

"You are you asshole!"

"I'm not the one acting like a bitch!"

Chino gasped and then slammed her open palm into his shoulder. "You take that back!"

"Fuck you!"

Darkness seemed to cover Robin's face. Unbeknown to the arguing friends, he gripped the left end of his tray and then tossed it in between them. The clatter made them stop yelling instantly, along with the fruit juice left on it. They slowly looked at Robin, who was glaring at them.

"Will you two just shut up for five seconds! Jesus Christ! You're friends! Stop arguing and calling each other despicable names! It pisses me off!"

Without another word, Robin got up, grabbed his flipped tray, and headed for the cafeteria doors. He slammed the door shut, leaving the other students staring at Chino and Chase, who both suddenly looked ashamed. Robin placed a hand to his throbbing head as he headed for the nearest elevator. His other hand was stuffed in his jean pocket, trying to keep his arm straight out as much as possible. He couldn't bend it without it feeling stabbing pain. Wondering how he managed to even sleep at all last night, he hardly noticed that he was already at his door. Robin ran into someone.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?"

Robin looked up at Terra. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Terra saw his arm. "What happened there?" she asked, pointing at it.

Robin smiled fake-like. "I accidentally cut myself last night," he said, reaching for his doorknob. He pushed the door open. "Okay bye."

Robin slammed his door shut in Terra's face. She stared at it in dead silence for a few seconds before moving on. In his bathroom, Robin was sticking the corner of a wet wad of toilet paper into the small hole to soak up some of the blood that had appeared. He hissed in pain. Once the blood was clear, he felt sick looking at the black hole. If he looked hard enough he swore he'd be able to see the muscle.

_'So damn tired…'_

The pain was slowly returning to his body an hour later as he lay in bed. He gently rubbed his stomach with his left hand to try and quell the stomachache. Maybe if he closed his eyes, the twenty-four hours of painful hell would be over fast.

**ACT 3**

Robin mumbled in his sleep, vaguely feeling something warm, slick, and wet on his left breast, licking at the pink bud. He then felt wet lips suck on it for a second. His brow furrowed as he groaned from being disturbed.

"Wake-up, sleeping beauty," someone whispered huskily in his ear.

Robin grumbled and then groggily said, "Master I'm not in the mood…"

"You never are but I bug you anyway," Slade said with a light chuckle.

Robin groaned behind his mouth as he attempted to roll over on his left side. "Can we skip it until tomorrow?" he practically whined.

"Why?"

Robin growled when Slade kissed his neck. His body ached and the lightest touch felt like needles pricking his skin. It even felt like every muscle and organ in his body was on fire. Hell, even peeing would probably hurt.

"I'm tired."

"Not a very good excuse little bird. From what I can tell, you've been asleep all day." Robin's excuses would not fool Slade, he could already tell. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Robin was getting annoyed with people asking that. "I accidentally cut myself. But it's fine. Now can I go back to bed please?"

Robin glared up at Slade after he rolled him back over onto his back.

"You're still very bad at lying you know. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Robin said.

"Then I guess we won't be skipping sex tonight."

Robin was neutral for a second before he realized what had just happened. "You manipulative bastard," he said with a glare.

"I will take that as a compliment," Slade said with a smirk. "Now where were we…?"

Grumbling, Robin turned his head to the side. The villain kissed his neck, sending jolts of pricking needles through his skin.

_'Good thing its almost been twenty-four hours_. _Then maybe this will be a little more bearable.'_

Slade trailed his tongue down his collarbone, down his chest, and past his stomach. Reaching the hem of his jeans, Slade unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. After pulling his jeans and boxers off his hips, he gripped the base of Robin's shaft with his right hand. He swiveled his tongue around the head a few times before taking it into his mouth. Robin gasped in pain rather than pleasure, but only he could tell the difference. He knew Slade wasn't doing it, but it really felt like someone was biting him rather than licking and sucking on his penis. Robin almost couldn't stand it.

Something suddenly stirred in his chest and stomach. He gripped the sheets with his left hand while the other tried reaching for his bedside table. His fingers brushed against the Ibuprofen bottle. Flailing them as he tried to grab it, Robin sat up slightly and turned his upper body around to reach it better. His fingers soon grasped it tightly.

"What are you doing?"

Robin froze. He suddenly realized Slade had stopped giving him his blow job. Slowly turning his head, he looked intently at the man's face, seeing the confused look in his eye. Robin swallowed, which hurt his throat.

"I have a _really_ bad headache." He sat up. "In fact, I think I might have the flu or something. My body hurts, like when people have the virus."

Sitting up on his knees, Slade felt his forehead. "You are burning up," he said, his brow furrowed. "Or you fell on something." Slade was of course referring to when Robin fell on the support beam before he was unintentionally raped. "Let me see your back." Gripping his shoulder, which felt like it was being stabbed, Slade moved his upper body around. Robin placed his hands on the edge of the bed as not to fall. He suddenly felt like vomiting. "Robin?"

The teen was leaned over the bed, his lunch spewed all over the floor. He heaved again, but this time blood and an acidic green liquid came out and landed with a small splash on the floor. Sound became slightly deaf on his ears. He vaguely heard Slade talking about blood coming out of his ears. The man then cursed and quickly grabbed Robin up in his arms. He yanked off his jeans and then headed in a brisk stride towards the door, pulling his boxers up as he went. Robin's vision blurred. He felt like someone had placed him on a saw table and ran his entire body over the fast moving blade. Robin was trying not to scream, not wanting to alert the students.

A few minutes later and a door slammed open. Brother Blood looked up from his desk and saw Slade staring at him with a glaring eye. He stood up abruptly.

"Is Robin alright?"

"He needs the hospital _now_," Slade said angrily.

"Yes, of course." Brother Blood walked over to the two and then teleported them into the infirmary where Dr. Chang was putting some supplies away. He looked over and saw Slade place Robin on a medical table. Brother Blood examined Robin's now shivering body, saying, "Get out of here, Dr. Chang."

Chuckling as he started for the door, Chang mockingly asked, "Did Mr. Bad Boy hurt himself?"

Turning toward the insane scientist, Slade gripped his thin arm and shoved him out the door. "Stay out," he said angrily.

Slade slammed the door shut before returning to Robin's side. Blood was now looking at his arm where he was stabbed. After quickly pulling off the bandaging, he saw the needle-sized hole. Blood and green pus-like liquid was coming out of it and his veins were slowly turning a sickly green. Robin whimpered.

"My…M-My body. Make it…m-make it stop…"

"Robin, listen closely to my voice," Brother Blood said. "Where did you get this wound?"

Tears spilled out of Robin's eyes. "I-I was…I was injected with…w-with something. I don't know wh-what it…what it was but…b-but it-" Robin growled in pain. "-For…F-For twenty-four h-hours my e-entire body would be h-hurting…"

"Describe this pain."

"L-Like I'm b-being sliced in h-half. E-Everything hurts. Make it…m-make it stop!"

Slade quickly grabbed Robin's hand and squeezed it as he screamed in pain. He thrashed around slightly, his muscles spazzing. After thinking for a minute, Brother Blood quickly went to a cupboard and yanked out a syringe filled with a blue liquid. He returned to Robin's side and re-stabbed the needle into the hole, making him cry out in pain. Pushing down the plunger, Blood injected the serum quickly. It swiftly traveled through his blood stream and over his muscles and organs. Robin's body soon relaxed and he lay still, except for a few convulsions here and there. He was finally able to hear and see properly.

"Robin, can you hear me better?" Brother Blood asked.

Robin was breathing heavily. "Y-Yes…"

"Do you remember what time you were given that injection?"

Robin tried to remember the exact time he found the note and how long it took to get to his destination. Then the fight between the Mexicans lasted about ten to fifteen minutes.

"I…I think around e-eight or nine," he breathed out.

"Did you inject yourself?" Blood asked.

Slade glared at him. "Robin would not be so foolish as to do drugs, Blood."

"S-Someone else did," Robin said.

"It was not _drugs_, Slade," Blood said, ignoring Robin. "It was a new form of acid only found in Mexico and other Hispanic countries. It lasts only twenty-four hours, in which time Robin would be _dead_."

Dead? Robin was getting a headache just thinking about it. "B-But he said…h-he said that the p-pain would end in twenty-four h-hours," he said, frightened. "I don't…I-I don't understand…"

Slade ran his hand through Robin's hair.

"Yes, it would," Brother Blood said. "But everyone knows that death is what makes all the pain end. Hispanic gangs use this newly enhanced acidic liquid on their enemies. Drug cartels use it for the same purpose. The victim's body, including muscles, bones, and organs are attacked in a slow and painful death for twenty-four hours. If I hadn't given you that antidote that counters it five minutes from now, you would be dead. The antidote is fast-acting and will almost instantly destroy the acid within the body. Usually a few organs would be dead right now, like your liver and kidneys, but it seems you're very lucky. Escaping death twice is hard to come by."

Slade stared down at Robin. "Who did this to you?"

Robin was quiet momentarily. He felt so exhausted. "S-Some gang member named Falcon," he said weakly. "Tsunami was their leader."

Slade looked angrily at Brother Blood. "Did you know your prized student was in a gang, Blood?"

The headmaster was just as surprised as Slade at hearing this. "I never knew." There was a pause. "I fear this is my fault."

_'Yes it is you moron,' _Robin thought angrily.

"What happens now that Robin is going to live?" Slade asked.

Blood cleared his throat. "Most of his body on the inside has been burned. Robin will need to stay in here for a few days while the antidote cures his organs. The most he needs is rest. I would also like to point out that due to this being a very traumatizing experience, any close contact you wish to have with him will cause him anxiety. You should avoid, also, any sexual advances on him. Emotional pain takes more time to heal than his burns. Keep that in mind." Well, one good thing came from this, Robin mused. A few weeks without feeling guilty for betraying Red was satisfying to hear. Blood looked at him. "The antidote will make you tired. You'll be asleep soon. Since this experience has occurred, I will be seeing you more for therapy."

Robin felt his mind shutting down. "G-Great…"

Ignoring the sarcastic tone, Brother Blood hooked him to an IV and heart monitor. With mental and physical exhaustion taking its toll, Robin slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Season 1,10: Recovery

**Episode Title:** Recovery

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Chase/Chino/Falcon and Gang (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**EPISODE 10**

Somehow, in an ironic and cliché sort of way, there was a silver lining to this whole ordeal. When Chino and Chase found out Robin's predicament, they came to the hospital wing to see him, together. It was about time too because Robin was bored out of his mind lying in the hospital bed with no one but an annoying Dr. Chang to talk to. The scientist did nothing but mock him and saying stupid things like 'this is why good boys shouldn't play with fire' or 'bad boy or not, you are still a weak little boy'. Robin wanted to punch his lights out for that one. He wasn't weak, just a little gullible. So he was relieved when Chino and Chase came in to see him after lunch.

"Seriously dude, Terra scared the crap out of us when she told us what happened to you," Chase said. "It was…it was scary, that's all I'm gonna say."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, it was scary for me too. The pain was unbearable. Even trying to move right now hurts."

"I wish it wasn't so that I could give you a Get Well hug," Chino said. "I wish we could hang out, but Chase and I both got detention after you left yesterday."

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

Chase grinned. "Oh, just something stupid. It's unimportant."

Robin snorted in amusement. "Okay, whatever you say," he said with a small smile. "How long can you stay?"

Chase looked at the clock. "Like fifteen minutes. Detention from one to three with nothing to do. My ass is going to be hurting from sitting so long."

"At least you won't be worse off than Robin," Chino stated. "Your organs are going to be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

Robin glanced at the both of them. They seemed to be…overly happy despite their friend being in the hospital after almost getting killed by stupid Mexicans that wanted revenge. Robin's head hurt just by the observation.

"Did something good happen between you two while I was off getting killed?" Robin asked.

"Whoops, gotta go!" Chase said, ignoring his question. "Don't want to be late!"

Grabbing Chino's arm, she and Chase vanished as he ran like the wind. Robin stared at the place they once stood for a few seconds before his arms slumped and his head fell. His eyes narrowed halfway as boredom came back. Sighing, Robin rolled onto his side and laid down, stuffing his arm under his pillow. Maybe his mind would let him go back to sleep. Robin closed his eyes and that was the last thing he remembered.

OPENING THEME - The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**ACT 1**

Around four, Robin woke up to feeling his soft, limp hair being played with. Strands fell back onto his forehead as they were let go. His eyes fluttered open, his gaze coming very close to Slade's face. He was looking at his hand that held his hair.

"I don't think I have ever felt softer hair," he said quietly. "Especially not as black as the night sky."

Robin pushed a strand that had landed on the bridge of his nose away. "You say the strangest things sometimes," he said quietly.

Slade chuckled softly, picking up more hair. "Sleep well?" he asked, dropping hair.

Robin rubbed his eye. "I guess. Chase and Chino visited before going to detention together."

"Yes, rumor has it they were "snogging", as Brother Blood likes to put it," Slade said, dropping the final strands.

Robin could not and would not believe that. Chase and Chino were just good friends.

_Yeah, with benefits._

"Are you hungry?" Slade asked, drowning out the tiny voice in Robin's head.

"I will not be able to stand _one_ more orange jello cup, thanks," Robin said, somehow his mood lifted. Slade chuckled softly. "Water would be good though."

"Okay, I will bring you some," Slade said, running his hand through his hair before standing and walking away.

Robin waited for the door to close before he sighed. He moved his hair back to where it was supposed to be before Slade messed with it. He felt like pulling his hair out, wishing he would act more miserable. This was not how he should be acting. He was getting turned into a killing machine by a man who lied every time he said 'I love you'. Robin downright hated it.

_'Red, I keep betraying you and I don't know why_. _I don't know what to do.'_

Slade soon returned, unscrewing the water bottle cap as he approached him. Robin slowly moved his body up and back into a sitting position.

"Here." Robin took the bottle that was offered, placed the top to his mouth, and started to guzzle. Slade watched him, his eyebrows slowly raising when he didn't pause. With a few more gulps, Robin finished it off and lowered it from his lips, wiping them off with the back of his hand. Slade was silent for a few more seconds. "…You were thirsty."

Robin hiccuped. "Yeah, a bit." The infirmary became silent, neither talking or knowing what to say now. Robin kinda wished Slade was gone. "I-"

Robin's eyes widened. His mouth was half-covered by Slade's shoulder as he held him tightly in a hug. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I have never been more afraid for your life than I was last night," Slade said. "I thought I was going to lose you."

_'What in the world has gotten into you?' _Robin wondered. _'You weren't afraid when I could've died at the bottom of a fake ocean. I'm not dead yet.'_

But, somehow, Robin was glad Slade had been worried. He didn't know why, he just did.

"From now on, I'll be keeping track of where you go. If you go out with Chase and Chino or Terra, I'll be keeping a close eye on you," Slade said, still not letting go. "I won't let you get hurt like that again."

Robin didn't know what to say. This was just…

_Just accept that he _**_does_**_ care about you. And since when has Slade ever been a huger?_

Yeah, this was just plain weird. Robin didn't know what to do about it either.

"I love you."

There was that damn lie again. It hurt so much that Robin wanted to cry and push Slade away. But he didn't. He just relaxed and narrowed his eyes.

"I know," he said quietly.

_With each stab of my heart, I lose a part of me. The more stabs I receive, the further I fall into darkness._

* * *

The next day Robin was able to get out of bed, take a shower, and eat solid foods. He didn't even have to stay in the infirmary anymore. His own room without getting unwanted guests—Chang—was very inviting. His body still had limits and he grew tired easily, but overall he was okay. And all he wanted to do was just sit in his room, alone, and re-read his journal. Then at six he would sit with Chase and Chino in the cafeteria, eat dinner with them, and then go back to sleep. However, the first part of his plan was ruined as his door opened and Terra walked in.

"I heard what happened." She approached his bedside and sat down on the edge by his feet. Robin closed his notebook and set it aside. "I was with Candy all day that day because she was upset that Rancid broke up with her. Apparently someone told him she was sleeping with some other guy or something and he flipped out." Robin blinked. "Anyway, I guess it's partly my fault for getting in your way when those Mexican bastards were taunting you and everything. I feel really bad that you got hurt because of me."

Robin thought Terra was just as strange as Slade sometimes. She said things that he didn't think she'd ever say. She didn't feel bad about helping Slade get Red out of the picture and for hurting him that way, but she felt bad that he almost died? Robin was starting to hate Terra more and more now. He didn't show it though.

"Erm…thanks, I guess."

Terra looked at him and smiled weakly. "You're welcome," she said, completely oblivious to Robin's hatred towards her. She stood up. "Get better soon okay? I still have to get us into a tie one of these days."

Robin didn't say anything. Terra turned around and left, closing the door behind her. The boy sighed, falling backwards to land on his pillow and stare up at the ceiling. He just lay there, thinking. Hours later and he woke up with a start. Robin looked around and saw that he was still in his room, not remembering falling asleep. Wondering what time it was, he opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out the black communicator. He flipped the lid and pushed a button to see the date and time. It was well past nine, which meant Chino and Chase were probably trying to sleep to be ready for school in the morning.

Sighing, Robin put the comm away, got up, and stretched. Running his hand through his hair, he went to his dresser, grabbed clean underwear and shorts, put them on his bed, and then went into the bathroom to shower. He grabbed the towel from the bar and set it on the floor. After emptying his bladder, he turned the knobs on the bathtub faucet and started to fill it up with hot water. Steam rose out of it, filling the bathroom. Going to the medicine cabinet, Robin grabbed soothing bath salt that Slade had given him earlier that day. He poured salt into the tub and, after a few more seconds, turned on some of the cold water. Three minutes later and the tub was filled and the salt dissolved.

Robin got undressed and then slowly stepped in. Once both legs were in, he slowly lowered himself into the water, the heat making his skin itch. He then lowered his entire body down until the water reached his chin. The salt started to do its job, making Robin feel better. He soaked in the water's heat, feeling his muscles relax. He lay there for a good forty-five minutes before washing up, scrubbing almost every inch of his body that he could reach. Once he was satisfied he was clean, Robin pulled the plug and got out, grabbing the towel off the floor. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out, going to the desk. Opening the top drawer on the right, he grabbed the white bandages for his arm. Robin was about to dry his hair when a knock came from the door. He looked at it over his shoulder.

"Give me a second." He dried his legs before pulling on his boxers. Robin slung the towel over his shoulders before going to the door and pulling it open. "Yes, master?"

"May I come in?" Robin nodded. He stepped aside, allowing Slade to enter. "Are you going to bed soon?"

Robin started drying his hair with his towel. "I've been sleeping most of the day. Why?"

Slade stopped beside his bed and saw the notebook, which was still closed. Robin was a little nervous when he picked it up. Instead of opening it, like he thought he would, Slade put it on the bedside table.

"I just thought that maybe-" Robin blinked when Slade stopped. He lowered the towel from his head. Slade shook his head. "Never mind." After staring at his back for a few seconds longer, Robin headed for his bathroom to put his towel over the shower pole. He spread it out so that it could dry properly. His eyes widened slightly when he felt Slade wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his body against his back. Robin's eyes softly narrowed. "Are you alright?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess."

Robin ignored the soft kiss to his temple.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Slade lowered his arms, turned around, and walked away. Robin stayed where he was, waiting for his door to close. It did with a soft click.

"I don't need anything from you," he whispered.

Robin finished getting ready for bed, locking the door before getting under the covers and falling asleep. The next day at lunch, he hardly paid attention to what his friends were doing. He had too much on his mind to notice anything. Chase suddenly nudged him gently.

"You're really quiet. Are you back in training now?"

"Tomorrow," Robin replied quietly.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine."

Chase and Chino looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Chino asked.

Robin looked at her. "What?"

Chase poked his head. "Did you lose some brain cells in there?" Robin only shrugged. "Just depressed?" Robin didn't know what it was. "Hey, you're bleeding." Robin glanced at his arm, noticing the small trickle of blood from the needle wound. "We should go see Rose. She'll fix it up. She has all kinds of medicines that she made herself. Besides, I want to check my test grade."

Chino kicked him in the shin. "You can wait until class tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna!" Chase faked sounding like a spoiled kid.

Chino flicked a pea at him, hitting him in the eye. Robin glanced at them as they had their own mini food fight. He missed those days when Cyborg and Beast Boy would throw their food at each other, tofu for Beast Boy and meat for Cyborg. Starfire couldn't understand the significance of this act and Raven just read her book. Robin would try to make them knock it off because he would get hit on occasion. Now he felt insignificant, like Chase and Chino weren't really noticing him there. It made him feel lonely.

"Let's go see Rose," Chase insisted once they had their laugh. "She's a really cool teacher." Robin just shrugged. Once they were done eating, they got up and left, Robin ambling after them. He felt really distant and out-of-place. He didn't even know why. "Well, here we are."

Robin followed Chase and Chino inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. They walked in front of the rows of benches that you see in college schools. Robin stood behind Chase and Chino as they stopped in front of a desk.

"What are you guys doing here?" a female voice asked. "You know I'm not giving out your test scores until tomorrow."

Chase grinned. "It was worth a try. But, no, we came in here to ask for your help." Grabbing Robin's arm, he pulled him forward. "Our friend Robin needs some of your healing medicine for his arm."

Robin just then noticed the woman, his eyes widening slightly. Rose looked back at him, the same feeling on her mind. She had long, white hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple white top. She put on a fake smile.

"Oh yes, of course. Follow me." Rose stood and moved away from her desk, heading for a door off to the side. Chase pushed Robin after her. He hesitated but followed her. She closed the door behind him. "Sit down, please." Robin sat on a metal stool in front of a small desk while Rose went to a cabinet and pulled out a green paste and bandaging. She sat down beside him, grabbed his arm, and started cleaning the wound. Robin watched her work, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar to him. "I know what you've been through." Robin blinked. "It must be hard for a boy your age to go through it alone."

Robin's heart skipped a beat. Could she possibly know about-?

"Are you talking about my arm or-?"

Rose smeared paste on the clean hole. "Yeah, and that gang that hurt it. You have Chase and Chino, two of few teenage villains to be good kids deep down, as friends, but I can see how distant you are by your eyes. You're lonely and feel out-of-place, even if they are by your side. You're depressed to put it simply." Rose wrapped bandages around his elbow and then tapped the end down. "The hole should be closed by tomorrow. Don't shower with it on or it will wash away." Rose stood up, put her supplies away, and then walked past him. Robin got up and followed her out. Chase and Chino were waiting for them. "I will see you guys sixth period."

"Thanks Rose," Chino said.

"See ya," Chase added.

Rose watched them walk off, her smile still there. Robin looked at her out of the corner of his eye briefly before looking away, his hands in his pockets. Once the door closed, Rose sat down and sighed heavily.

"Oh dad, how could you do this to him?"

Robin glanced back at Rose's door. "Does Rose have any family?"

Chase looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't know. Why?"

Robin looked back around and shrugged. "She just reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Chino asked.

"I don't know." They reached Robin's floor. "I'm going to rest. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," Chase said. "We hope you feel better."

Robin nodded and watched as Chase and Chino headed off to class. Sighing, the teen entered his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed, thinking.

_'I must be tired_. _There's no way Slade could have a daughter. It must've been my mind playing tricks on me.' _Robin laid on his side. _'She is smart though. She could see right through my façade.'_

_You don't _**_have_**_ a façade. You look dead as a doornail every second of every day._

Robin closed his eyes, yanking the black blanket over him. "Yeah, whatever," he whispered.

Robin hated his thoughts a lot. They were never helpful, normally always telling the truth. Why couldn't they lie like Slade did?

_Maybe because he isn't lying._

Robin clamped his hands over his ears, groaning. It was wrong and it always would be. Then why didn't Robin believe it?

**ACT 2**

That night turned into days and those days turned into two weeks. Robin saw Brother Blood every Friday for an hour after lunch and his training days had shortened from nine o'clock in the morning to five o'clock. The attack on the teen was quiet but not forgotten. The people responsible weren't either. No, Slade was not going to let them get away with this. Every night he bounded across rooftops to find them, planting bugs in every gang hangout he stumbled upon. The ones responsible for Robin's near death would not go unpunished. It was now Sunday morning and Chase and Chino were trying to convince Robin to go outside with them for a few hours. He was very reluctant for a long time before finally agreeing to go.

"I just have to let Slade know. He wants to keep a close eye on me since they're still out there. Can we go after lunch?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Chino said.

After breakfast, Robin rested, showered, and got up the nerve to actually go through with this. Anxiety was kicking in just thinking about it. He knocked on Slade's door and waited. A few seconds later and the door opened.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I'm going outside with Chase and Chino," Robin said. "I wanted to inform you."

"Alright, but let me give you a listening device," Slade said, reaching into his belt. He pulled out a small earpiece. "Put this in your ear and keep your communicator on. I can track you that way." Robin took the small round device and put it in his right ear. Pulling out the black comm, he turned it on, the bulb on the top lighting up red. "Be careful."

Robin nodded, putting the communicator back in his belt. "Okay."

Slade lightly touched his cheek. "Be back around six."

Nodding, Robin turned to his right and walked away from Slade's hand. He lowered it and watched the boy walk away. Once he turned the corner, Slade walked back into the room and went over to his laptop. He opened the lid and then pushed the power button. It came to life, showing a log-in screen within thirty seconds. He logged in, waited a few more seconds, and then clicked on the small camera icon on the desktop. Several screens came up, showing the different places around Mexico City where he had planted the tiny cameras. Zooming in on the one for the front door, Slade watched as the three friends walked out and started walking down the street. He leaned back in his chair, watching the screens intently.

"So what do the guys look like?" Chase asked as they headed for the marketplace.

"The one who injected me with the acid has half black, half red hair," Robin replied. "If I see him, I'll let you know."

Chase cracked his knuckles. "Good because when I see him, I'm kicking his sorry ass."

Chino snorted. "Like you could," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, I can run circles around him, knock him down, and he would never see me. I'm practically invisible when I'm running."

Chino shook her head, amused, but said nothing more. Robin smiled weakly. Chase would risk his life for his own.

"Thanks Chase," he said quietly.

The speedster smiled. "Any time."

They soon reached the market. Chino saw the ice cream cart and ran over to buy three Popsicles. "Which flavor?"

"Banana," Chase said.

"Cherry," Robin replied.

"Okay, then uno cereza, uno plátano, y uno frambuesa azul," Chino said. The vendor pulled out plastic wrapped Popsicles and handed them to her. Chase paid with some Mexican coins. "Gracias."

They continued through the street.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish," Chase said.

"I know some German too," Chino said, putting the tip of the Popsicle in her mouth. After sucking on it, she pulled it out with a small pop. "Hey, let's go to the clock tower. We could watch people from there. Maybe we can find those jerks."

Chase bit the top of his Popsicle off and sucked it into his mouth. He sucked on it and let the juice flow down his throat as it melted. He then swallowed.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm ready."

They looked at Robin, who was unwrapping his cold treat.

"Though it's entirely up to you," Chino said. Robin just shrugged, putting the Popsicle end into his mouth. "Okay, just follow me."

They walked on for a good twenty minutes before reaching the clock tower. They got in the elevator and reached the top in just a few seconds. Chino sat down on the edge in front of the clock's face, sucking on her ice cream. Chase sat a few spaces away, allowing Robin to sit in between them. He sat on the floor and leaned back on the edge, watching the second hand tick on by.

"We should do this every weekend," Chase said.

"And watch the sunset?" Chino asked.

"Haha, yeah, maybe."

Sliding his body forward, Robin stared up at the clear blue sky, his left arm behind his head. They ate their Popsicles in silence. Once finished with his, Robin placed his other arm behind his head and stared up at the sky. He saw birds fly past and felt the heat of the sun warm his body. Chase gripped the edge of the tower and leaned forward to look at the people passing below. He suddenly sighed. Chino glanced at him.

"What's with that sigh?"

"Nothing," Chase said, leaning back on his arms to stare at the sky with Robin. "Just thinking about how it used to be."

Chino looked at him. "How what used to be?"

Chase was quiet momentarily. "People with powers usually joined the HIVE to get away from normal people who didn't want them. But they're not all like that. Tsunami didn't come to the HIVE because someone abandoned him, it was because his parents were killed in a car accident when he was only six. At times I felt bad for him."

"Why?" Chino asked. "He was always a jerk."

"Because my parents also died, when I was ten," Chase replied. "I went into foster care, but almost every family had dickhead children that I lived with and I would get beat up constantly because I was so shy. One family had divorced and then the mother was dating other people. One of her boyfriends beat the shit out of me when he was drunk. I had a broken arm, two broken ribs, and cigarette marks burned into my arms and face. I ran away, discovering that I had the ability to run up to the speed of sound. I got onto trains and buses without anyone noticing. I soon made it here and found the HIVE. Before Flame and Robin came, I was all alone. No one wanted to talk to me. Then Flame showed up and he understood how I felt. He wasn't born with his powers, he was given them. His asshole uncle was the cause of it."

Chino stared at him a few seconds longer before looking away. Robin sat up abruptly, folding his legs in front of him. He stared at the floor.

"I came to the HIVE because my father ran away after I was born," Chino said. "My mother tried to raise me by herself but she couldn't get a steady job. After a while she had gone crazy and said I was the reason for all of her suffering. She blamed me for everything. We soon learned later that my father also had an ability. He could turn into an albino jaguar and he ran away because he feared I would be the same. He wanted to protect us. He was soon captured by evil men, forced into a science facility, and experimented on, trying to figure out how he could transform into an animal. We later found out that-" Chino paused, tears forming in her eyes, "-that he killed all of the scientists when he got free and then killed himself. He made a video for my mom and me, telling us why he left and what he was going to do. Again, mom blamed me for everything, so she kicked me out of the house and abandoned me." Chino paused again, tears streaming down her face. "I killed her with my own powers and ran away."

Chase looked at her sympathetically. "We would never abandon you," he told her. Chase looked at Robin. "Right?"

Robin was silent momentarily. "I can't promise, but yeah."

Chase grabbed Chino's hand. She looked at him, her face wet with tears. He gave her a gentle smile. "You and I know what it's like to feel unloved. Flame did too."

Chino sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Y-Yeah."

Robin's eyes were narrowed, his depression returning. Tears formed along his eyelids and then traveled to the corners, dripping down his cheeks. Back in the HIVE, Slade stared at his boy's sad face, his expression blank. He placed his fingers on the screen, wishing he was there to wipe his tears away.

"Hey, Robin, what about you?" Chase asked gently. "Want to share your story?"

Robin took a minute to reply. "My parents were murdered."

Chase placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Did they love you?"

"Yes."

"You're the lucky one," Chino said, wiping her face clean. "Our families hated us."

Robin wiped his nose with the back of his arm. "At least you have your original friends. I was taken from mine."

Chino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're all pretty unlucky," Chase said, crouching like a frog on the edge. He glared down at the people. "Those bastards down there will never understand the things we went through. They probably wouldn't even give a shit. We were outcast by them. They don't care." Chase looked even closer. "Those bastards that hurt Robin wouldn't care. They deserve to die." He paused. Robin wiped furiously at his eyes. "They all need to die."

Chino nodded. "Those scientists deserved what they got. Dad had the right idea."

The three friends became silent then. Chase sat back down and stared at the sun. Curling his hand into a fist, he held it out, his fingers facing the street.

"Friends forever," he said with a determined face. "Even if we're far apart, we'll always be friends."

Chino placed her hand on top of his. "Friends forever."

Robin looked at them over his shoulder. They were waiting for him. He blinked.

_Even if we're far apart, we'll always be friends._

Turning around, he placed his hand on top of both. "Friends forever."

Slade stared at the three teens with narrowed eyes. "No, Robin. I won't allow it."

Chase, Chino, and Robin were back to walking through the streets. They went to a museum, had dinner, and then headed back to the HIVE. They soon passed an alley where a few teens were gambling hard and loud. Robin glanced their way and suddenly froze.

"Snake eyes _again_, Falcon?" one asked. "That _has_ to be bad luck man."

"Shut up dumbass!"

Robin quickly looked away and hurried to catch up to his friends. Chino was the first to see his pale face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost.

Robin shook his head. "No, just feeling queasy. It's from the heat."

"Oh, okay," Chino said. "We'll be back at the HIVE soon."

Ten minutes later and they were back in the cool building. Robin decided to take the stairs while Chino and Chase took the elevator.

"Are you sure dude?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll feel better if I keep walking," Robin said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, later."

Robin quickly went down to his floor and reached his door. He was about to open it, but Slade came out and stopped him.

"You saw him, didn't you?" he asked sternly.

Robin looked at the floor. "Yes, I did. His name is Falcon."

Robin opened his door and walked in, leaving Slade alone in the hall. He, too, returned to his room and paused the footage. He glared at Falcon, who was just about to hit his friend upside the head.

"You will pay for hurting my boy."

Slade closed the laptop lid with a snap.

* * *

_I saw Falcon on the way back today. Now Slade knows what he looks like. I have the worst feeling he'll capture him and hurt him. I don't know if I could handle that. But I'm starting to think Chino and Chase are right; they deserve to die for what they did to me. That really scares me that I would even think that. I really must be losing my mind._

Robin clicked his pen closed and then shut the notebook. After setting it in the table, he glanced at his katana set against the wall. Just thinking about what he could do to Falcon with it made him shudder. Robin shook his head hard, getting the images out of his mind. With a sigh, he got under the blanket and laid down to go to bed. Slade, meanwhile, was outside, his communicator with a map on it in hand. Falcon's signal was coming in loud and clear, the dot blinking faster the closer he was to his destination. About ten minutes later, he stopped in front of a fairly nice house with a red mailbox on the lawn. The faint sound of rap music traveled from below.

Getting in the shadows, Slade found a door that led into a basement. Being as silent as he had trained himself to be, he opened it and descended the steps. The music grew louder the closer he reached the bottom.

"You fucking suck at this game! If you can't play Grand Theft Auto, then you can't do it in real life!"

"Hey, I'm new at this! Shut the hell up!"

No one seemed to notice Slade as he stood in the light, next to the surround system. Mexicans were playing video games, some playing beer pong, and others with girls or a beer in hand. It really was a disgusting sight to the villain. Placing his hand on the playing device, Slade yanked it easily from its cords, the machine crashing loudly onto the concrete floor. Everyone stopped and looked over at him, some confused, others getting angry.

"What the hell man!"

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?"

"Where's your gang leader?" Slade asked, his eye narrowed.

"Not here." Everyone looked to the right and saw Falcon emerge from the stairs that led up into the house. He stepped in front of the other Mexicans. "What do you want?"

"Falcon, I presume?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't make me ask again."

Slade reached into his belt, pulling out a small, black pellet. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're coming with me."

Falcon snorted. "Fuck you man. Why don't you take your stupid toy and get out of my house."

Slade nonchalantly threw the pellet at the giant TV and video game systems. It exploded upon impact, causing some of the females to cry in fright.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll kill you where you stand," Slade said calmly. "Consider it payback for trying to kill my boy."

"Like I remember all the brats I killed, bastard," Falcon said angrily. "I don't give a shit who you are. Now get out of my house."

The Mexicans looked on in amazement when Falcon was knocked down by Slade's bo staff. They hadn't seen it coming. Falcon tried to get up, but the villain held the staff to his throat.

"I'm not bluffing." Falcon glared at him. The sound of switchblades and guns came from all directions. Slade was impassive. "You won't lay one bullet on me. That pellet was more than just a bomb. Right now, a special dust is flowing through your nervous system and will soon paralyze all of you. But don't worry, it's only temporary."

A second after Slade explained this, the Mexicans dropped their weapons and fell, unable to move a centimeter. Falcon hadn't fallen just yet.

"Going to kill me now?"

"No," Slade said, putting his staff away. "Robin will."

That's when Falcon fell, paralyzed. Then, a few seconds later, Brother Blood appeared beside Slade, staring down at the teen.

"Well, that didn't take long."

"Return us to the HIVE, Brother Blood," Slade said.

Blood stood in between the two and they vanished.

* * *

Robin groaned in his sleep when someone tried to wake him. He woke with a start, blinking furiously to adjust to the dark.

"Mmm, what?"

"Get up and come with me." It was Slade. "Bring your sword."

Robin sat up, trying to get the tired out of his eyes. "Wh-Why?" he asked groggily.

"Just do as I say."

Grumbling about not getting enough sleep, Robin pushed the covers off and stood, going to the wall. He picked up the katana and then ambled after Slade, closing his door behind him. They headed for the training room.

"You woke me up for training?" he asked with a yawn.

"Something like that."

Robin was suddenly having a horrible, sinking feeling. They soon walked through the training room door. Lying several feet away was a huddled mass. Reaching it first, Slade kicked it. Robin peered around him and his eyes widened.

"Wh-What is he doing here?" he asked, flashes of what happened to him entering his mind.

Slade kicked Falcon again, harder this time. He groaned as the paralysis began to diminish. Bruises and blood covered his body.

"Wh-Where th-the fuck-?"

"Be quiet," Slade demanded. "Your mere presence upsets Robin."

Falcon then saw Robin out of the corner of his eye. "You're still a-alive, fag?" he asked, his body convulsing in pain.

Falcon rolled over, laughing. Knuckles cracking, Slade kicked him in the ribs, breaking one. He then turned to Robin, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in front of him as the Mexican screamed in pain.

"Robin, make him pay for hurting you. You have my permission." Robin stared wide-eyed down at Falcon, fear gripping him. "Kill him," he added in a whisper in his ear.

Falcon chuckled as he slowly sat up. "Fags can't do shit," he said, stuttering at times. "But go ahead and try. If you want to kill me, then do it."

Robin stood frozen where he was. His body jerked when he felt the katana being pulled from its sheath. Slade grabbed his right arm and lifted it, putting the hilt into his hand.

"Drive the blade through his heart, Robin. Make him pay for what he did to you."

Robin swallowed, his hand shaking while Slade continued to hold his arm up. He kept thinking about his morals and what Chase and Chino believed in back-and-forth through his mind. Falcon was glaring at him.

"Kill me already, chickenshit. Learn to be a man instead of the stupid little bitch you are." Slade stepped back. Robin didn't lower his arm. It shook violently, out of anger and fear. "That's right, you can't. You may have killed Tsunami, but it was due to luck. You pulled a gun on me and you failed to shoot me with it. You fucking coward."

Robin gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to do it, he really did. However, he didn't want to stoop to Falcon's level by killing him. After much contemplation, Robin lowered his arm.

"I can kill you, but I won't. Not if it means killing you for revenge. I can't do it if revenge is involved. I do hate you for what you did to me and other people in the past, but revenge won't make this emotional pain go away." Robin placed the blade back in the sheath. He turned around and walked past Slade. "Do what you want with him, I don't care. But revenge solves nothing."

Falcon slowly got onto his knees, glaring after him.

"You stupid brat! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Robin stopped. "Being a softy is going to get you killed! Be a man and kill me! Do it!"

Robin was still for a few more seconds before looking over his shoulder with a determined glare on his face. "Revenge doesn't make you a man. Besides," Robin looked away, "I'll become a man on my own terms."

Falcon growled after him. "Being soft is going to get you killed."

Whipping out a gun, Falcon pulled the trigger. The shot went off, the bullet flying straight at Robin from behind. A staff suddenly appeared, knocking the bullet back and hitting him in the chest. Falcon fell back from the force of the blow, blood flying from the hole in his chest. Slade lowered the bo staff, contracted it, and placed it back in his belt. Robin closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Can I go back to bed?"

Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, you can."

Opening his eyes, Robin continued on his way. Within minutes he made it back to his room. He threw the katana to the floor after pulling it off over his head. He couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Robin pulled open the bedside table and pulled out the little black box. He opened the lid with his thumb and stared at the ring that sat inside. His eyes were softly narrowed at it.

"Red…"

(Slowly fade away and then to black)

**ACT 3**

"The bastard is dead, huh?" Chase asked. "And you killed him?"

Robin shook his head. "No, Falcon tried to kill me but Slade used his bo staff to knock the bullet back at him. I didn't want to kill someone if revenge was involved."

"I thought you wouldn't have cared after that conversation we had yesterday," Chino said.

Robin shook his head. "I'm not like you guys. Revenge solves nothing."

Chino patted his back. "At least you're safe from him now."

Robin nodded. "I still feel depressed though."

"Write about it."

"I already did," Robin said with a yawn. "After I returned to my room for bed."

The three friends became quiet momentarily.

"Have you told anyone else how you feel?" Chino asked. She glanced at Chase. "I mean, I let Chase read my journals. Have you had anyone read yours?"

Robin didn't reply. Would it help if he had someone read it? Someone else to understand the pain he felt each and every day? Should he really have someone else read it and try to help him?

"I know you don't like her, but have Terra read it," Chase said, putting in his advice.

Robin shook his head. "There are things in there I don't want her reading."

"Then what about Slade?" Chase asked. "He cares about you, doesn't he?"

"Ha! Right, like I want help from the man that ruined my life," Robin spat. "I don't think so."

Then why didn't Robin believe that?

* * *

That night Robin was flipping through the notebook, trying to decide if he should show someone, like Chase and Chino suggested. He knew for a fact that he couldn't let Terra read it. He didn't want her knowing the relationship between him and Slade. Brother Blood was out of the question because he hated the headmaster with a passion. But the pain was eating Robin up inside and he was worried he'd do something stupid if he didn't have someone read the notebook. There was only one thing he could do. Robin just hoped he wouldn't blow up on him.

Robin stood outside Slade's door, contemplating whether he wanted to knock and hand it to him or just open the door a crack and toss it in. Deciding on the former, he raised his fist and was about to knock.

"Slade's with Brother Blood right now."

Robin looked to his left and saw Terra. He lowered his arm. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Terra shook her head. "No, I just saw him heading up to the first floor ten minutes ago. He's either discussing your therapy sessions or talking about the plans for taking down Mexico's President and government officials." Terra saw the notebook in Robin's hand. "What do you write in there anyway?"

Robin looked at the notebook. "Just how I felt during the day and what I did," he said, looking back at her. "I was going to let Slade read it."

Terra blinked a few times. "So I guess I can't read it then." It was a statement, not a question. Robin nodded anyway. "Okay, well I'm going to shower and then go to bed. See you in training tomorrow."

With a small wave, Terra turned around and returned to her room. Robin stared at it a few seconds longer before turning back to Slade's door. He opened it, made sure Terra had told the truth, and then walked in. Going to the desk, he set it in front of the chair. He then returned to his room and showered for almost an hour, wondering if he did the right thing. Afterward, he got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Slade was heading down the hallway to his room. He opened the door and walked in, closing it quietly behind him. He walked right by his desk, but stopped before he reached his bathroom. Turning to the side, he looked at the desk and saw Robin's notebook. Getting curious, Slade walked over and picked it up, remembering that he had moved it the last time he was in Robin's room.

Grabbing the top of his chair, Slade pulled it out and then sat down, carefully opening the cover and setting it on the desk. Looking at the right side of the page, he saw Robin's list of moods underneath the date. For the next half an hour he read what the boy had written. He was more concerned with the entries where Robin stated he felt so miserable, no matter who he was with, or where he said he felt so lonely and depressed. Slade almost didn't want to keep reading, but he wanted to understand his boy's pain and try to make it better, so he trekked on. Another ten minutes passed and he was reading that day's entry.

_I've been trying to decide all day whether or not I should have Slade read this notebook. I'm worried he's going to get angry for all the things I've said about him, Terra, and Brother Blood. But I can't help it. This is too hard of a decision to make. If I did let him read it, would it make _**_me_**_ feel better? What if it makes things worse? I'm so sick of not knowing what to do. Why am I unable to make decisions anymore? I can't stand it. I want Slade to know how I feel, but what are the consequences of that? Would he even care? I still don't know what to believe. The tiny voice in my head keeps telling me that what he says is true. But is it? Does Slade really love me?_

_To hell with it. No matter what the consequence, I will give this to him. I need to know. I hate not knowing. I'll just give it to him and then walk away. Who knows, maybe he'll ignore it and never read it. Even if he does, he probably wouldn't care how I feel. I guess I don't care anymore…_

And that was the end. Slade closed the notebook, pushed it aside, and then leaned back in his chair, thinking. He placed his chin in the palm of his hand and then glanced at the notebook. His eyes soon narrowed.

* * *

Robin's door opened, bringing in the dim hallway lights with Slade's shadow in front of it. The boy had his back to him as he lay on his side, his eyes closed. Slade walked in, the light illuminating Robin's black, spiked hair. His shoulder moved up and down steadily as he breathed. Closing the door silently, Slade walked over and got in behind him. Robin's eyes blinked open when he felt an arm wrap around him. The other slid under his side and held him close. Slade closed his eyes, burying his face in his hair. He inhaled deeply and then back out through his nose. Grabbing his left hand, Robin held it against his chest, interlacing their fingers together. Slade stared down at the top of his head, his eyes half open.

"I love you," he whispered. Robin blinked tiredly a few times before slowly closing his eyes. He gripped his hand tighter, but didn't say a single word. Slade curled their fingers down. "Good night, my little Robin."

Robin's body soon relaxed and his eyes grew heavier. With a final inhale, he drifted off to sleep, finally feeling a little more at peace.


	11. Season 1,11: For Better or For Worse 1

**Episode Title:** For Better or For Worse Part 1

**Theme Song:** Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Chase/Chino (© SladinForever)

**Setting:** HIVE Academy in Mexico City

**EPISODE 11**

Robin wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt ten times better than he had in a long time. He didn't know if he wanted to feel better, but for now he didn't care either way. Chase and Chino could see the difference, especially since he seemed to smile more. Every Saturday they went to the Clock Tower after dinner to watch the sunset. Training was getting easier and Terra and Robin were finally tied; three wins, three loses, and three ties. He could destroy fifty robots in just seven minutes with his katana. His body was faster and more agile than before and he could dodge bullets easily. Brother Blood could see his changing moods before and they were less frequent now. He was happy to inform Slade that the teen was getting better.

"Hey, hey, can I see your katana?" Chase asked at breakfast one Tuesday morning. "I've always wanted to hold one."

Chino frantically shook her head at Robin from behind Chase.

"I don't think you should handle one," Robin said to him. "Though, you'd have to take it from me if you want it. I'll give you a chance Thursday."

Chase grinned. "Does that mean we get to see your training again?"

"Yeah, that's what it means," Robin said with a smile.

"Okay, I bet you with ice cream that I can take it from you," Chase said. "Deal?"

Robin chuckled. "Okay, deal. If you can't get it, _you_ buy ice cream Saturday."

"So this makes you rivals I guess," Chino said.

"Haha, you betcha!"

Robin shook his head in amusement but said nothing. Once breakfast was over, he said good-bye and then headed off to training.

OPENING THEME – Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

**ACT 1**

"Gambling?" Terra asked sternly and genuinely surprised. Robin just got done telling her his and Chase's bet. "Didn't ever think you'd be into that."

"It's just ice cream," Robin said.

"Still, it's unlike you." Terra and Robin entered the cafeteria for dinner. Chase and Chino were waiting at the table. "Can I sit with you guys? I want my friends to be nice to your friends."

Robin shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water. "If you want," he said, turning and approaching the table. Terra followed. Robin sat next to Chase. "Can Terra sit with us?"

The boy grinned. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Terra said with a smile. She sat next to Chino. "I kinda wanted to apologize to both of you."

Chino and Chase looked surprised at hearing this.

"For what?" Chino asked.

"Just some of the things I've said to you and behind your backs," Terra said with a weak smile. "I admit, I've been rude. For villains, you guys are some of the nicest people I've met. Robin is good to have the both of you."

Robin blinked a few times, not believing his ears. Chino and Chase couldn't believe it either.

"Um, thanks."

"Yeah, what she said."

Terra smiled. "Hey, no worries. You've helped Robin out a lot. And I appreciate that."

Chase and Chino glanced at Robin. He was facing his tray, eating. Dinner was a bit awkward that night. Near the end, Chase turned to Robin, who was back to a normal mood.

"Ready for me to kick your butt tomorrow?" he asked with a playful, malicious grin.

Robin snorted, smirking. "Yeah right."

"Hey, how many times did I knock you down the first time we watched you train?" Chase asked, his eyes now evil slits.

"That was _before_ I learned to hear you seconds before you hit me," Robin said. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"BS, dude," Chase said, laughing. "I'ma win, and you know it."

Chino head desked the table, making Terra glance at her strangely. The two boys ignored her.

"We'll know tomorrow, won't we?" Robin asked.

"You bet man!"

Terra patted Chino's shoulder when she started tearing at her hair. "Boys will be boys." After dinner, Terra and Robin said good-bye to the others and then headed for their floor. "I'm going to watch you and Chase tomorrow."

"You better root for me," Robin said with a smile.

"Pfft, you're gambling. I may be a criminal, but gambling is stupid."

"It's just _ice cream__!_"

"Ice cream, smice cream," Terra said.

"What about ice cream?"

Robin and Terra stopped by her door and looked up. Slade had just left his room.

"Erm-" Robin began.

"Robin has a bet with Chase during their duel tomorrow," Terra said, shoving her hand against his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Robin's eyes narrowed to slits in annoyance. "If Chase can grab his sword tomorrow, Robin has to buy Chase and Chino ice cream on Saturday. If Chase can't, then he pays for ice cream. Basically he's gambling."

Robin folded his arms over his chest, not happy that Terra wouldn't lower her hand. Slade chuckled.

"It's alright, Terra."

Terra lowered her hand, not daring to argue. "Yes, master. Good night."

Terra turned to her door and walked through, closing it behind her. Robin glared lightly at Slade, making him blink.

"What?"

"I wouldn't call it gambling. It'll be a one time thing. Besides, it's just for fun."

"Yes, but in most cases, gambling is fun to people."

"Oh really?" Robin asked, anger slowly forming inside him. "So you were just having _fun_ when you had a gun pointed to my head?"

Slade shook his head. "I did it to make a point. I'm not proud of it, by any means. I knew where the bullet was anyway."

"It didn't make it right."

"I never said it did," Slade countered.

Robin snorted. The hall was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going to bed," he said solemnly.

Turning to his door, Robin grabbed the knob and started to turn it when Slade placed his hand over his. The boy looked at him.

"I love you."

Robin stared emotionless at him. "Well don't."

Slade was taken aback by this. He slowly let go of his hand and stepped back. Looking away quickly, Robin opened his door and walked in. He slammed the door lightly in the man's face. Sighing, Slade returned to his own room, gently shutting the door behind him. Robin entered his hot shower, letting the water rain over his face while he looked up at the streams. Their conversation replayed in his head. Had he been too harsh?

_I think he would've kissed you or something to prove to you he loves you, _the voice in his head said. _Maybe he realized he deserved it._

Robin sighed. Maybe so. He started to justify that giving Slade the cold shoulder was helping him through the day. Pushing the conversations aside, Robin washed up and then got into bed for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to win!" Chase declared, making Robin shake his head, amused. They were currently in the training room. Chino and Terra were on the closest bleacher, watching from there. Slade was underneath them, leaning against the wall. "Dude, seriously! For the last few days I've been planning what I'm going to do. And we're gonna make this fun."

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, ever hear of Capture the Flag?" Chase asked. "Fun game! Anyway, your sword is the flag. I'm going to place it on the top of the platform on the other side of the room. Obstacles will get in our way and slow us down. Whoever reaches the top first and grabs the sword, wins. And I'll even run normally so we have equal advantage. What do you think?"

Robin gave a nod. "Alright, works for me. But I think I'll have Terra place it on the platform, not you."

"Haha, think I'll cheat?" Chase asked.

Robin chuckled. "Oh yeah."

"Haha, okay, okay."

Robin turned to the stands. "Terra, can you put my sword on the platform?"

Nodding, Terra brought up a tile from the floor and jumped onto it. After flying down and taking the sheath from Robin, she put it on the top platform and then returned to her spot next to Chino. Chase disappeared briefly to activate the room's obstacles and robots. He and Robin then got on top of the other platform and waited for the 'okay' from Slade.

"Begin."

Robin and Chase both jumped off the top platform at the same time, both landing in a crouch. Robin went towards the right, to distance himself from his friend. Chase was heading straight for a laser robot that popped out of the floor. He quickly dodged, dodge rolling sideways to avoid the beam. Once beside it, he kicked the head clear off. It crashed into another laser. Once back on his feet, Chase ran ahead.

Robin was fighting against two large white robots with pincer-like hands. One arm shot out at him. Jumping up on it, he pushed off towards another, planting his foot into its chest. It started to fall backwards as it lost its balance. Robin pushed back slightly and then roundhouse kicked it in the head. It fell over sideways, crashing into the floor. Landing back on the floor in a frog-like crouch, the teen whipped out a boomerang and spun around to chuck it. It flew high into the air, cutting into a robot's chest. It returned to Robin's hand a few seconds later as he stood up and charged on. The robot short circuited and then fell with a loud crash.

There was a large space in the middle of the room once those obstacles were defeated. Chase and Robin were a few yards apart. A large amount of spikes started to come up out of the floor as they ran. Chase increased his speed a bit to have an easier time avoiding them. The points weren't sharp-pointed, but if forced up properly, they could pierce a human. Soon the space was a big forest of spikes as the two boys made their way through.

When a spike appeared directly in front of Robin at a steep angle, he jumped on and ran up it. Another spike from the side came out, moving right towards him. Stopping, Robin quickly back flipped onto the side, his feet spread apart. Looking around quickly, he saw Chase further up ahead. Bending his knees, he jumped off, landing on another spike as it came up out of the floor. Robin made his way towards him to catch up. A spike rose from the floor seconds away from Chase's foot. Moving too fast, he tripped over it, falling flat on his face. He rolled over and quickly somersaulted backwards when another spike was about to come up from below him. He slid back an inch or two. Unsuspecting to him, another spike came out of the floor, straight at his back when he stood up.

Robin had been keeping a close eye on Chase and was almost to him when he saw the spike coming up behind him. Jumping off the spike he was on, he landed on the edge of the stands, ran across it until he was side-by-side with Chase, and then leaped off. He landed on a spike and slid down it at a fast speed. Chase started to turn around seconds before the point reached him. His eyes widened. He didn't have enough time to move out-of-the-way.

"Shit-" Robin ran right past Chase, grabbing him and then both falling. The spike nicked his side, but no real damage was given. The two boys crashed into the floor. Robin started to rise. Pushing himself up with his hands, Chase looked over his shoulder. He suddenly shoved Robin out-of-the-way and rolled over. He quickly backed away a split second before a spike flew past his face. Chase's eyes were wide. "Holy crap…"

Robin glanced at him and saw the base of the spike in between his legs. If Chase hadn't moved, he would've been missing some very vital parts.

"Thanks for saving my life," Robin said.

"You saved mine," Chase said with a grin. They both stood up. "Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

Robin smirked. "Same."

He quickly kicked Chase back into a spike. Placing his hand on one, Robin swung his legs up and over to jump over it. Chase quickly recovered and chased after his friend.

Once out of the sea of spikes, Robin whipped out his bo staff and extended it. Several of Slade's robots appeared out from under the floor. They started to attack. Chase slid to the side to dodge a punch. He didn't use excessive force very much, so he dodged often. This was a slight advantage for him, which Robin noticed quickly. The speedster was now five feet ahead of him. Sticking the butt end of his staff against the floor, Robin pole vaulted, planting his feet into a Slade-bot's chest as he turned around. It fell backwards from his weight. He back flipped over its head and then stabbed it in the forehead. It lay a crackling mess on the floor.

It didn't take long for Robin to dispatch the Slade-bots in his way. The platform was up ahead now and so was Chase. Quickly contracting his staff, Robin started to run at an angle to get closer to him. The floor suddenly started to rise a few feet ahead on both sides, like a bascule bridge. Chase was already running up the slowly steeping floor panel. Robin soon reached it as well and started to run up as fast as he could. His friend was already at the top of the half-steep climb. He jumped across, sliding down the other steep floor panel. Robin almost didn't make it to the top. He grabbed on just in time and was pulling himself up. The other side was far away, but he pushed off as hard as he could.

Out of sheer luck, Robin grabbed the edge that wasn't fully upright, thankfully. Still, getting up would be no easy task. With all the strength in his arms, Robin pulled himself up, trying to get his foot on a firm grip with the underside. Bending his elbows, he gripped the edge with his armpits. Clenching his eyes and teeth tight, he moved up with all his might. That's when the floor jerked and started to close. His feet had slipped from their support. Robin flailed his legs out of habit, wanting to grab onto something. Glancing behind him, he saw the other floor panel getting closer to him. If he didn't get out of there, he would be sliced in half. It seemed impossible now, seeing as he couldn't get a firm grip on the smooth floor with his hands. He started to wish he had some kind of claw growing ability right about then.

"Need a hand?"

Robin looked up to see Chase above him, grinning and holding his hand out. Deciding he couldn't get out alone, he quickly snatched the outstretched hand. Gripping each others' hands tightly, Chase pulled with all his might. The floor panels were almost together, with Robin's legs in between them. Grabbing his arm when he was halfway out, Chase yanked hard and then fell backwards. Robin came up out of the gap, the floor panels inches from trapping his foot. Both friends fell, Robin landing uncomfortably on him. Well, uncomfortable for Chase that is. Placing his hands on the floor on either side of him, Robin pushed himself up. They both stared wide-eyed at each other, their cheeks turning slightly pink. The teen closed his half open mouth and swallowed. Quickly scrambling up and back, Robin stopped a few feet away, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Chase stood up and cleared his throat.

"Okay, that was awkward."

"Y-Yeah."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"What were we doing again?" Chase asked.

Robin suddenly remembered too. "Right, Capture the Flag."

They both looked at the platform and then back at each other. At the exact same time, Robin and Chase ran towards it. They stayed several feet apart. The speedster was still maintaining the same pace he had during most of the game. This would be a fair and square win. With a burst of speed, Robin was finally ahead. He jumped onto the first step right when Chase reached him. The Boy Wonder front flipped onto the next one. The speedster landed beside him a millisecond later. The two friends both jumped on opposite sides of the top platform at the same time and then swung their legs upward. Robin managed to make it all the way up first. Once there, Chase and Robin both dived for the hilt of the katana.

"Fuck man!"

Robin slid across the platform, the hilt clutched tightly in his right hand. His eyes widened when he slid right over the edge.

_'Not again!' _Gripping the sword with both hands, Robin stabbed the platform, the blade going straight through, like butter. He slid down it, the blade cutting through it just as easily. _'How the hell can it withstand concrete?'_

Placing his feet on the side, Robin slid all the way down to the floor. He let go of the hilt and then stepped back clumsily. Up above, Chase looked over the edge while he was on his hands and knees. He saw the deep gash in the platform.

"How the fuck did it do that?"

Swallowing hard, Robin grabbed the hilt of the sword and yanked. The blade slipped free. Turning it around in the light, he saw that the blade looked like it was brand new. There wasn't a nick or scratch on it. Robin's heart was beating quickly.

"I don't…" Robin looked up at Chase. "I don't know."

Chase dropped down to the floor a few seconds later. "Looks like I owe you ice cream," he said, still flabbergasted.

"Yeah…"

The light shone on the blade. Robin stared deeply at it. He thought he saw movement, like fire or smoke, directly in the steel. It sent a shiver up his spine.

_'What is with this thing?' _

"Hey, let's go," Chase said, already making his way around the platform.

Robin managed to tear his gaze away from the blade. Shaking his head, he headed after Chase, the katana's impossible strength fresh in his mind.

* * *

"This afternoon was fun," Chino said at dinner. "Not to mention exciting. I mean, when Chase almost got skewered, I thought I would have a heart attack."

"Yeah, I was close to peeing my pants too," Chase said.

Robin was smiling softly, not accompanying them in their conversation. He was still in deep thought about his katana. The look he gave was to make Chase and Chino think he was paying attention. They weren't looking at him anyway, so it almost didn't matter.

"Well, I'm going to get rest," Chino said. "All this excitement today made me light-headed and queasy."

Chino said good-bye and then left. Chase looked at Robin.

"You can stop pretending you were listening."

Robin looked at him. "Was I that obvious?" Chase nodded. Robin looked back at his half-eaten meal. "I don't know, it's just that the katana always seems strange to me. How could it slice through concrete and not get a scratch?"

"Well, where'd you get it from?" Chase asked.

Robin scratched the top of his head, trying to remember. "Slade said it came from Egypt."

"Well, maybe it used to belong to some ancient pharaoh or something," Chase suggested. "They had black magic back then. Maybe it's cursed or something."

"Maybe…" Robin was fairly skeptical though. "Well, I'm tired. Good night."

"Night."

Robin grabbed his tray and threw his leftovers in the trash before heading out. The hard day had worn him out. Reaching his door a few minutes later, he pulled it open and was quickly pulled inside.

"Whoa!" Slade shoved Robin up against the door, slamming it shut with the force. Without a word of warning, he slammed his hands up against the door by his head and forced his lips over his mouth. Robin tensed up and his eyes clenched shut. Flashes of Falcon's gang holding him down entered his mind, making him stop breathing and start to panic. With his shoulders against the door, Robin tried to push him off. He jerked his head to the side. "S-Stop!"

Letting go of one wrist, Slade grabbed the back of his head, gripped his hair, and forced his face back around. He smashed his lips against him once more, forcing his tongue past stubborn lips. Too panicked to care about the consequences, Robin bit down, sinking his teeth into the appendage. Slade quickly jerked back, placing a hand to his mouth and letting go of Robin's wrist. Blood dripped past his fingers. Feeling really sick, Robin rushed to his bathroom and vomited his undigested dinner into the toilet. He did it twice. Once his tongue had healed, Slade wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then looked to Robin. The boy was hugging the toilet bowl, looking pale and breathing irregularly.

"What is wrong with you?"

Robin froze. "What is wrong with _me_?" he asked calmly. The darkness around his eyes indicated that he wasn't. Slade was neutral. "Get out."

"Robin-"

Turning on him, Robin practically screamed. "GET OUT!" He slammed his bathroom door shut. Slade suddenly looked disheartened. Exhaling quietly out of his nose, he turned around and left. In the bathroom, Robin was sobbing. He slammed the bottom of his fist into the sink cupboard beside him. He had felt so much better in the last two weeks and now it was ruined. "Wh-Why do you f-fuck everything up?"

Robin was, of course, talking about Slade. Why couldn't he just back off?

Sniffing, Robin got up, washed his mouth out, and got ready for bed. He splashed cold water on his face and then left the bathroom. The minute he got in and pulled the covers over him, he was out.

* * *

The days leading up to Saturday were slow and nerve racking. Robin avoided Slade as much as possible, despite the days training. If he got too close, he moved away and reverted his gaze. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up though. Robin was looking forward to watching the sunset that night. Maybe he'd feel better from it.

"Got the money for ice cream?" Chino asked.

Chase nodded. "Yup, sure do. Once we get them, I wanna sit on the clock tower."

"Of course."

Robin was kicking up dust as they walked down the side street that led up to the main road. His hands were deep in his pockets. Chase and Chino either didn't know it or they chose to ignore the fact that he was back to his moody self. He wanted to be happy for them, but it was hard. A few minutes later and they reached an ice cream trolley. Chase bought three blue raspberry Popsicles, handing one each to Chino and Robin. After paying, they headed for the clock tower to watch the sunset. While Chase and Chino sat on the edge with both legs over, Robin leaned on the pillar on the corner, dangling his left leg over the side. It swung back and forth gently. Sticking the end into his mouth, Chase sucked as hard as he could to drain some of the juice as the Popsicle melted. Chino shook her head.

"So, gonna tell us why you're feeling down again?" Chase asked Robin.

The teen bit into his Popsicle. "I don't know."

Chino glanced at him. "You've been so happy lately. Did something bad happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Robin said, not looking at them.

"Have you written it down?"

Robin nodded. Chase and Chino glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I think I know!" Chase said. "You've been here for a long time. Which means you probably need to get laid!" Robin choked on his ice cream then. Sitting up quickly, he started to cough violently. Chase sweat dropped. "Right on the money huh?"

Chino smacked his arm with the back of her hand. "Shut up, will you. I've been this way before too. Happened after something really bad happened." Robin soon recovered, clearing his throat. Chino looked at him. "Did Slade get mad at you?"

Robin looked at them. Chase and Chino were staring intently at him, waiting. The teen sighed and leaned back, dropping his arm at his side. His Popsicle dangled in the air, juice dripping from the tip.

"More like I got mad at him. But it was because of something he did."

"What'd he do?" Chase asked, before placing his ice cream in his mouth.

Robin shook his head. "I don't want to explain."

"That's been going on a lot lately," Chino stated. "But I understand, if it's too personal."

"Yeah, it is," Robin stated.

"My idea sounds more logical," Chase said. "I mean, we know you and Flame didn't do anything like that."

Chino snorted. "You're such an idiot."

"Chase, seriously and honestly, that's not it," Robin said. He finished off his Popsicle and then threw the stick. "Just drop it. Please."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Chase said. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Robin looked over at the horizon. The sun was halfway below the buildings and mountains. The sky was filled with oranges, reds, and purples. It was the most majestic thing in the world in that moment. The sun was now red and much warmer. It was soothing, especially to Robin's heart. He felt like his troubles were washing away. If only all of them would do that. That made him wonder; was Red watching the sunset too?

"I never stopped to really appreciate how beautiful this is," Chino said. "You think I would have, but this is the first time I've seen the sunset's beauty in my eyes. Why couldn't something so beautiful stay like this forever?"

The three friends became silent. A small, soft smile slowly formed on Robin's face.

"It does." Chase and Chino looked at him. His hair danced gently in the breeze. "Somewhere else out there, the sunset is always occurring, so it stays beautiful. Forever."

As long as people were watching, the beauty would always be there. Now and forever.

(Fade to Black)

**ACT 2**

"Do I _seriously _have to do it this way?"

The weekend had passed by quickly. The small break helped Robin feel better. It was now Thursday during training. Near one end of the room, Slade and Robin were standing front-to-back, the villain behind him. He tightened the knot of the blindfold with the use of both hands before dropping the ends and turning Robin around by the shoulders. He couldn't see the glare behind the black cloth, but the frown gave away his annoyance.

"This is good training, believe me," Slade said, waving his hand in front of his face. There was no reaction. "If you are temporarily blinded without the help of night vision goggles, it is good to listen for your opponent. You wouldn't want to attack blindly. And, no, I didn't mean for that to be a pun." Robin snorted. "Just be glad I'm not fighting you right now. A robot look-a-like of me that is far weaker will get you used to not seeing. You will gradually fight tougher ones and then me within the next two weeks. Every few days Terra will fight you to see your progress. Just know that my robots are good at being silent, so pay as close attention as you can. Now, ready?"

"I suppose," Robin mumbled.

"Good. Stay in this spot and I will tell you when my robot is ready to attack." Turning around, Slade walked over to the three platforms and stood on the bottom one. A robot that looked exactly like him approached Robin silently. Once it was halfway there, Slade said, "Begin!"

Robin got into a defensive stance, listening intently for any unwanted sounds. He stood his ground, also paying attention for the robot's presence. Nothing happened for twenty seconds. The robot aimed a punch at his jaw on his left side. By the force of the blow, Robin was knocked over sideways. He hit his head on the floor as he slid across it. Growling behind clenched teeth, he sat up and tried to stand. A metal foot connected with the underside of his jaw, forcing his head and body backwards. Robin slid backwards on his rear. With his hands to the floor, he dug his fingers into the concrete to stop himself.

Robin sensed a wall behind him a few feet away. Scrambling up, he stepped back carefully until he was against it. Now he only had three sides to worry about. He expected a front attack, but was surprised when a kick hit him from the right. Wanting to use the wall for momentum to roll back over while aiming a kick at the robot's face, Robin didn't get the chance. His wrist was caught and his arm was forced behind his back. After a few seconds of pressure, the robot released him and stepped back.

"Well, I didn't expect you to get pinned so easily," Slade said, not too far away. Robin rubbed his shoulder. "Try again."

Turning around, Robin glared at where he thought the robot was standing. "Can I at least have some hints on making this easier for me? And on my ribs," he added in a mutter.

"Hmm…if you haven't, close your eyes," Slade said. "It is easy to visualize in your mind with them closed." Robin grumbled low in his throat, but tried it anyway. "Now, the robot is ten feet away. Don't stand directly in front of the wall; don't want you knocking yourself out like before."

"Don't remind me," Robin muttered, stepping forward a few feet.

The word _don't_ was getting used a lot lately. Robin didn't know why Slade didn't understand Brother Blood when he said _advances_ were a bad idea after his horrible experience. The small cuddle session they had after the man read the notebook wasn't too bad, mostly because Robin was half-asleep, but still. What was so hard about controlling the urge to do something when the other party was against it?

"You may begin."

Steadying his breathing, Robin listened closely again, trying to hear the swish of a fist or a foot. So far the robot had attacked on all sides but one. Would it attack from behind?

_It already got you from behind!_

And, sure enough, Robin was kicked in the right side of the head. He spun around a few times before crashing into the floor on his side. A growl of pain passed his clenched teeth as he lay there with half his face against the floor.

_'So there is a pattern_. _Then he'll probably attack from the front."_

Robin pushed himself up, slowly standing partly hunched over. Closing his eyes again, he strained his ears for a frontal attack. For a split second there was something and then- Robin quickly performed a roundhouse kick, his leg hitting the robot's arm when it tried to punch him. He expected it to stop attacking, but before his foot touched back down, he was roundhouse kicked in the chest. Flying backwards through the air, Robin crashed into the wall, his body partly tilted. He slid down the wall and into a sitting position, his legs spread out with his knees bent and his arms lying between them. He wheezed and coughed, trying to catch a regular breath. The robot had kicked hard and he feared his sternum cracked or was going to bruise. Something was approaching him from the left. Robin knew it couldn't be the robot because it hadn't made any noise when it walked or, for all he knew, ran. Slade stopped, his foot close to Robin's leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked, no real ounce of concern within the steady, calculating voice.

Robin coughed again before being able to breathe properly. "Th-That hurt," he wheezed.

"Yes, the more it attacks, the stronger its hits to your body become," Slade said, crouching beside him. "I see you figured out its attack pattern."

"Yeah, I figured it out before it hit me from the front a second time," Robin said. "Do you want me to try again?"

"Yes, a few more tries will be enough for the day," Slade said, standing. "The attack pattern will stay the same."

Nodding, Robin pushed his hands against the wall and slid his way to his feet. He stumbled, but Slade grabbed his arm and held him steady.

"Thank you."

Slade stared at him for a few seconds before letting go of his arm and walking back to the platforms. Robin's voice echoed in his head. Turning around, he sat down on the bottom step and watched as the robot went in for an attack. The pattern had been reset, so the robot was going to attack the left side. Robin stood stock still, listening closely. He heard the bot's fist coming at him. Turning his face towards it, Robin lifted his hand and grabbed it. He suddenly doubled over. The robot had kicked him in the gut with a sideways kick. Pulling its hand free, the robot stepped past him and then elbowed him in the temple.

Crying out from the pain in his right eye, Robin fell sideways and onto his stomach. Pushing down with both hands, he tried to get up, but the bot grabbed the bend in his elbows from behind. It forced his body back into the floor. Robin growled when it held his arms behind his back. The second he felt the bot's knee dig into the back of his leg, he panicked. Ignoring the pressure on his arms, Robin rolled over, kicking the robot in the side with his left leg. He heard the robot crash into the wall. Pulling his arms out from under him, Robin sat up and massaged his elbows. Not much time passed before he was dealt a blow to the head. He rolled over a few times before landing on his back.

_It'll attack from above since its next attack is a frontal attack. Roll over!_

Placing his hands behind his head, Robin somersaulted backwards, sliding back a few feet. He heard the robot's fist punch the floor where he had been lying seconds before. Quickly standing, he spun around in a kick, hitting the robot in the head. A satisfying crash resounded in the room. He heard something smaller than its body crash into the wall. Robin sighed in relief.

"Excellent work, Robin," Slade said from the platform. "A new robot is on its way. It has a more complex pattern, but you should figure it out by the end of the exercise. Begin."

Taking a deep breath, Robin stood in a defensive position, keeping his ears peeled. For the next twenty minutes, the new robot attacked quickly and effectively. It took him a little while to memorize the attack pattern: right, front, front, left, behind, behind. The next attack was a frontal. When he felt the bot close by, Robin stepped one foot forward when he threw a punch. His fist met nothing but air and, before he knew it, he was hit in the chin with an uppercut and then was quickly kicked in the chest. Robin flew back, crashing into the wall. Or that's what he thought would happen. Instead, Slade had appeared, not wanting him to hurt his back since he had hit the wall one too many times already. He fell against it instead, his arms wrapped securely around him. Robin gritted his teeth and had his eyes closed tight when he felt his body crash into the man's much stronger one. A small growl passed his lips.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" he asked, feeling very annoyed that someone had to catch him to avoid injury.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Robin actually elbowed Slade in the ribs, but not hard. "You should've just let me hit the wall," he said, a frown on his face; Slade hadn't released him.

"I didn't want you to." Slade paused. "Don't be mad."

"Then let go," Robin instantly said, sounding angrier than he meant to.

Slade was silent for a second. Sighing quietly, he lowered his arms and watched Robin step away. He quickly removed the blindfold, threw it to the floor, and headed for the door that was to the right of them. Slade turned and stared after him.

"Robin-"

"Just leave me alone."

Reaching the door, Robin slammed it open and walked out, anger forming inside of him. The door soon closed, leaving Slade alone with his two Slade-bots. The second one was still close by, waiting. Hating himself for upsetting Robin, he quickly attacked the unsuspecting robot and easily dispatched it with a few kicks and punches. It soon lay a crackling dead scrap heap on the floor before him. Slade sighed.

"Dammit…"

Elsewhere, Robin was pacing his room, trying to figure out why he was getting so angry over nothing. Slade hadn't really done anything _too_ discomforting to him. It wasn't like he touched his side or hip in a seductive manner. All he did was have his arms wrapped around his stomach. Then why did it still bother Robin so much? Stopping by the wall, he leaned his arms against it, placing his forehead on the cool, painted concrete in between them. He closed his eyes. His right hand grabbed the hair on the back of his head. Robin sighed.

"Dammit…"

Inhaling deeply to calm down, Robin moved away from the wall, used the bathroom and showered, and then got ready for dinner. He was just pulling his shoes back on when a knock came to his door. Quickly yanking it on, Robin stood up and went to open it. Slade stood in the hall, looking at the floor. Robin saw something thick and leather-bound in his left hand. He blinked when Slade handed it to him.

"I think it is only fair you know what I've been writing about since you showed me yours," Slade said. Robin hesitantly took it with one hand, not realizing it was fairly heavy. The other side smacked down into his hand as he went to grab it with both. "I will see you tomorrow."

Robin looked up right when Slade moved away. He heard his door open and then close quietly behind him. Swallowing, Robin closed his door with his shoulder. Deciding to skip dinner, he went to his bed and sat down. He set the book down in front of him, hesitant about opening it. Feeling nervous, he grabbed the cover with his right hand and flipped it over. The first page was blank. So he went to the next one, where there was neat handwriting on unlined paper. They too had a date, but it was placed in the lower right-hand corner. Robin leafed through quickly to see how much he had to read. Almost the entire book was filled with Slade's perfect handwriting. Still feeling somewhat nervous, Robin started from the first page, skimming through quickly.

For the next few minutes Robin read twenty or so pages that were mostly about him arriving at Slade's temporary hideout in Pennsylvania and how accomplished the man felt at winning what he thought was rightfully his. This almost made Robin stop reading. _Almost_. There was possibly something in this book that Slade wanted him to read and by God he was going to read it.

After a few more minutes, Robin made it to an entry of the day he had to kill the mother cat. He shook his head to clear the bloody image that had appeared and read.

_Today was Robin's first test. He had to shoot a cat with babies inside of her, seeing as animals are easier to kill than a human. He only had a set time limit, which wasn't much. With some protesting and hesitation, Robin pulled the trigger. Soon after the cat died, he had broken down and ran before I could stop him. I decided to just let him go, thinking of a disciplinary action to perform on him for doing it later. Robin just needed to calm down, whether it be with Terra or alone. Around nine (this was half an hour ago) I entered his room without prior knowledge to him and saw him lying in bed on his side, his body shaking. Somehow my heart broke when I heard him sob. Normally I would force him to stop such foolish crying when I remembered that Robin was, in fact, still a child who never saw death on a daily basis.  
Without saying anything, I approached his bed and got on behind him. Robin flinched when I wrapped my arm around his chest and pulled his body up against mine. I tried to comfort him, telling him I was proud of him for passing his first test. I don't believe it helped. In fact, I could have possibly made it much worse. Of course he didn't say anything to me. No. This is why I'm making him see Brother Blood. I know how much Robin detests me for what I did to him and he won't be coming to me any time soon to voice his troubles.  
I seem to have gone off topic. After a while, Robin had cried himself to sleep. By that time, I left, preparing for the next day before writing this. I am starting to think three weeks wasn't enough time for Robin. I will have to plan his tests better than today's, for his sake. I don't need my young assassin going crazy and making irrational and stupid decisions. There's too much at stake for that._

Robin skimmed through several more entries, pausing to reread some parts fully.

_Robin seems to be more distant. Maybe I'm still pushing him too hard?_

_Sometimes I hate being a jealous person. Seeing that boy with the strange hair hanging all over Robin during the HIVE dance sickened me. I need to stop letting it affect me so much, for his sake._

_Not only is Robin angry at me, but at Blood as well. It was his idea to pit Flame against him. I should have said no. Now Robin is refusing to see him for therapy. However, we made a pact earlier. If Robin obeys me, then I will let him have his days off, allow him to stop using a gun, and so on. I am not sure how well I can ignore the thought of sex with him, but I will try my best, for him._

_Robin discovered Terra's terrifying ability today. He seemed a bit worried about it._

_I gave Robin a gift for passing his fourth test today. He will be an excellent swordsman, I am sure._

_Robin seemed happier than he has in a long time. I may let Chase and Chino attend his training more often. Actually, scratch that. One thing bothers me. Robin wants someone to take his place. After I commented about it, he didn't look or speak to me. I then announced that he would be battling Blood's Top Student to the death in two weeks. I hope he is ready for when that day comes._

_Robin successfully killed the boy, Tsunami, today. However, he was badly injured and I could feel his depression return. I do not blame him. The term 'fag' is very degrading for people like him and me. If Robin had failed, I would have killed the dead boy myself. I am very proud of Robin, that much is true._

_I have never been more afraid in my life as I was late tonight. Robin almost died. If I hadn't gone into his room, he would surely be dead. He may not believe it, but I do love him very much. I don't want him to die while I hold him in my arms._

_The boy who injected Robin is now gone. I feel more at ease now._

Soon, Robin came to the final entry that really got him thinking.

_Am I pushing him too far too soon? If I get too close, Robin flinches away. While he was in the hospital he seemed wary of me. Robin needs to know that I will do anything he wants of me. After he gave me his notebook, I understood him better. But is it enough? He is still so distant. Today he was angry at me for stopping him from getting hurt. Is it my touch that bothers him? Is he still thinking about what that boy Falcon did to him? I wish he would tell me. I may be one of the smartest men in the world, but I'm not a mind reader. For the first time in years I am truly worried about someone else's well being. I want Robin to understand that I can be there for him when he needs me. Or maybe he needs more time away from me? Will that make him feel better? Will that get him to see that I do love him?_

Robin stared at that question for a long time. He replayed it over and over again in his head. The one part that stuck the most was the end.

_I do love him._

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Lifting his head, he looked at his door. There was only one way to find out if that statement was true. And he would find out; right now.

* * *

There was a knock at a door. After putting his mask back on, Slade walked over and pulled it open. Robin stood there, the book in his hand by his side.

"Yes?"

Slamming the book into his chest, Robin pushed Slade back so that he could enter the room and shut the door.

"Sit down," he demanded.

Slade's eye widened slightly. He sat down in his chair despite Robin's tone of voice. "I'm listening," he said, even though the teen hadn't said why he was there.

Robin was staring at Slade with intense seriousness in his eyes. "The last thing you wrote in here, you thought I needed more time away from you and you thought it would get me to see that you love me," Robin stated. "Well fine, we'll do it."

Slade blinked. "Do what, exactly?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Until next Friday starting tomorrow, if you can avoid thinking about me, seeing me, asking Terra or Blood what has been going on with me, and just leaving me alone altogether, then I _might_ believe you," Robin said, not leaving any loopholes. "This also includes no cameras, listening devices, or spies to keep an eye on me. If you can avoid any and all temptations with me by next Friday, I will come back in here and tell you my decision. Do you understand my demands?"

Slade was quiet momentarily as he stared at Robin, who had a determined look on his face. He soon nodded. "Yes, Robin, I understand."

"You have to promise me-"

"Robin, I promise to give you your space until next Friday," Slade interrupted. "You have my word."

Robin's eyes were slightly narrow a few seconds longer before he let out a quiet, relieved sigh. "Okay." Stepping up beside him, Robin set his leather-bound book on the desk next to him. Slade didn't look at him as he stood there silently for a few seconds. Turning around, Robin headed for the door. "I will see you Friday."

"I'll be waiting," Slade said sincerely.

Letting out a breath, Robin opened the door and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. This coming week was going to be long.

**ACT 3**

"So by Friday, if Slade doesn't bother you or check up on you, you will feel less shy around him?" Chase asked at lunch the next day.

"More like at ease, not less shy, but yes," Robin said. He didn't tell Chase and Chino the exact truth. He still didn't want anyone else knowing about his and Slade's relationship. "So I'm off training the rest of the week."

Chase smiled. "Cool, that means you get to spend more time thinking and being alone. And more time to hang out with us during breaks."

"Yeah, I'll be able to do that," Robin said. Chino yawned. She looked pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Robin noticed her sniffling. "Something wrong?"

Chino shrugged. "I feel like when you have the flu. I had trouble sleeping last night and I think I have a fever."

"You should see Chang," Chase suggested. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Chino sighed. "Yeah, I don't feel too well anyway. I could hardly sit through lectures in first and second period. And every time I read from the text book, I got dizzy."

"You should go then," Robin said. "I'll go with you even."

Chino smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I think I will see Chang."

Chase patted her shoulder gently, smiling. "Good, because I don't want whatever you have."

Chino punched his arm. "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

Once lunch was over, Robin and Chino went to the infirmary while Chase headed off to class. Chang was there, looking at medicines. Chino cleared her scratchy throat, getting his attention. He placed a bottle down before turning to them.

"What do you want, little girl?" Chang asked.

"I think I have the flu," Chino said. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Yes, well, I am very busy," Chang said, not actually caring. "I will call in Rose for you."

"Thanks," Chino said.

Chang walked off. "Hello, Mr. Bad Boy."

Robin glared after him, snorting. "You're an annoying broken record, you know that?"

"Bah!" Chino sat down in one of the plastic-covered chairs. Chang picked up a black phone and dialed a number. Robin sat next to Chino. "Rose, I need your assistance in the hospital. You have a patient."

Chang hung up the phone and then walked out of sight. Robin rubbed the back of his head at the mention of Chino and Chase's teacher. Chino glanced at him.

"Is there something between you and Rose I should know about?"

"What?" Chino stared calmly at Robin, who looked surprised. "Something between us like what?"

Chino looked away, examining her nails. "Not in a crazy relationship kind of something, but just something. Have you met her before and you were weirded out by her or what?"

Robin blinked. It had been a while since he actually talked openly to someone since refusing to talk with Blood. Now was as good a time as any, he supposed.

"I may have been paranoid or something, but the second I saw Rose, I thought of-" Robin paused, feeling weirded out that he was speaking to someone, especially a _girl_. Terra couldn't cut it. "-I thought of Slade."

Chino looked at him, confused. "Um…how? Do you even know what he looks like?"

"Uh, yeah. It's…complicated," Robin said. "I don't want to go too into it."

"Okay, so how does Rose remind you of Slade?" Chino asked. "By appearance? That's all I can think of anyway."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, they have the same eyes and hair. I don't even really know what made me freak out over her. Slade is old enough to be her father, but that's sounds absurd."

"How is it absurd?"

Robin's brow furrowed. "I don't…" He sighed. "I know things about Slade that only a few know, including me," Robin managed to say without giving anything away. "And I know that he couldn't possibly have a daughter. That's all I'm going to say."

Chino stared at Robin for a long time, keeping her mouth shut. She didn't want to push him. "I'll be fine alone now," she said a minute later. "I don't want you to get what I have."

Looking at her, Robin nodded. "Okay. Get better."

"I will."

Standing up, Robin headed for the door right when Rose walked in. They didn't exchange words or even glance at each other. After he walked a few paces down the hall, he sighed. One day would come a time he could tell Chase and Chino the truth. But, for now, all he could do was keep it quiet and hope they didn't figure it or find out.

* * *

The week had come and gone so fast that it seemed almost surreal. Robin thought his and Slade's conversation was just two days ago, but it wasn't. It was now Friday and he was hesitant as he stood outside Slade's door. After a long time, he finally knocked. A few seconds went by before the door opened and Slade stood behind it.

"Robin?"

The teen let out a small, quiet breath from his nose as he stared at Slade. "May I come in?"

Slade stepped aside. "Of course." Nodding, Robin entered the room. Slade shut the door and waited. "Have you made a decision then?"

Robin turned around to face him. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have come here," he said calmly, not sounding angry or anything at the question. "Before I say it, have you been watching me?"

"No."

"Did you ask Terra how I was doing?"

"No."

"Did you think about me at all?"

"No."

"Have you kept your promise?" Robin finally asked.

Slade was quiet momentarily. "Yes Robin, I kept it. I have distracted myself with work and doing some odd jobs to keep my mind off you. I even avoided Terra, Chase, and Chino so that I wasn't tempted to ask how you were doing. It has been hard, but I would _never_ break my promise to you." Slade paused. "So…what is your answer?"

Robin didn't move or say a word. He was still trying to make a decision. What Slade had said helped him along the way. It was now or never.

Despite feeling like a traitor, Robin said, "Yes Slade, I believe you."

Slade and Robin were quiet for a long time after he said this. It was a strange silence and it was becoming bothersome to both men. What else was there to say?

"I love you."

Robin blinked at the soft tone in Slade's voice when he said it. Somehow…it was okay. Turning away from him, Robin looked at his bed and stared at it for a few seconds. Without looking at him, he turned to him, grabbed his hand, and stepped towards the bed. Slade seemed somewhat surprised that it was Robin pulling him instead of the other way around. For a little over a month and a half he had waited for this day when Robin was finally back and wasn't taken over by anxiety.

Reaching the side of the bed, Robin turned and started to lie down, taking Slade's mask off at the same time. The villain straddled him before closing his eyes and kissing him. Robin threw the mask to the floor before wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and pulling his body against his. Slade placed his right hand by his side on the bed as he kissed more passionately. He started grinding gently against him, slowly becoming hard. Robin half-whimpered against his mouth when he moved harder, practically crushing his pelvis.

"Mmm, Slade…c-careful…" Slade paused, looking down at him. Robin was panting softly. "I know its been a while, but slow down."

Slade nodded before placing his hand on Robin's cheek and leaning down for another kiss. He moved it further down and past his ear in order to gently grip his hair on the back of his head. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, Slade gently massaged his own, eliciting a few faint moans in response to the light touch. Robin's mind felt more at ease now that he believed the man in what he said. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that he didn't love him back. This made him feel like he was being unfair to Slade, like it was a sin or something. It almost made him feel like a whore-

Okay, that was a major turn-off. Robin ignored his thoughts as he trailed his hands down Slade's chest. Not caring that he was lightly touching his erection, Robin was working on his belt. Somewhere deep down he knew he needed this as much as Slade did. He was full of raging hormones so it wasn't like he could help it. Robin suddenly remembered something when he set the belt ends on the bed. He moved his head a few inches to speak.

"D-Did you lock the door?"

"I don't think so," Slade said.

"Could you?"

Nodding, Slade kissed him once more before getting up and moving to the door. Sitting up, Robin pulled his belt out from behind him and tossed it to the floor before working on his zipper. He heard the lock click. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade move to his bathroom. Before pulling down his boxers and jeans, Robin grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He tossed it to the floor by the time he returned with a tub of lube in hand. With one hand, Slade removed his belt and dropped it on the floor as he approached the bed.

"I understand if you don't want to," Slade suddenly said, standing by the edge.

Robin glanced at him right as he was trying to pull his jeans off by the foot. "I wouldn't be taking my pants off if I wasn't wanting to. …And you're doing it again."

Slade cocked his head slightly to the side. "Doing what?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Saying strange shit." Robin went back to pulling his jeans off his legs, not looking at Slade. "I mean, I pulled you over here. That should've been your first clue." He bent his left leg out of the pant leg and then pulled on the other one. He tossed his jeans to the floor. Looking back at Slade, he added, "Are you saying that because you're not sure _you_ want to?"

Slade blinked. "I just want to make sure _you_ are ready. If things are getting better, I don't want to mess it up."

Robin looked expressionless for a few seconds before softly smiling. "If anyone _were_ to mess it up, it'd probably be me." He paused, looking at the lube. He then grabbed it out of Slade's hand. "I'll do this, you finish getting ready."

Slade stared at Robin a few seconds as he slipped his boxers off. He then stood up, unzipping his pants. Laying back, Robin lifted his ass off the bed, applied lube to his pointer finger, and forced it through the tight hole. Slade glanced at him while pulling his top off. He threw it to the floor, becoming harder with each passing second of watching the teen finger himself. Robin now had two lube-covered fingers inside and was losing breath. A small gasp passed him when he spread them apart. Robin was soon a panting mess as the bundle of nerves were hit. Finally managing to take his pants off, Slade returned to his side, grabbed his right knee, and held it to the side while getting in between his thighs. Taking the lube, he applied it to his fingers and then grabbed his pulsing penis with his whole hand. He covered almost every inch before putting the remains around Robin's entrance.

"Ready?" Slade asked.

Nodding, Robin spread his fingers open even more and waited for the blunt tip to enter before removing them. Slade easily slipped in halfway to the hilt. Robin's thighs quivered as he pressed into him, his hands on either side of him.

"S-Slow and gentle, p-please."

"Alright."

Robin closed his eyes softly when Slade began moving back and forth in a slow pace, slipping further in with each thrust. He stared at the boy's chest, his hips moving in a circular motion to keep the pace the way he had wanted it. Robin was soon moaning and groaning softly when Slade's leaking tip hit his prostate gently. The sounds increased right as his own penis was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. With his mind clouded, Slade quickened his pace, adding a slightly harder pressure deep within him. Robin threw his head back, moaning even louder. Bending his arms, Slade lowered his head and kissed his chest, managing to maintain the pace. Soon both men were close to their peak.

"Ah, Slade!"

Robin's penis burst, cum splattering his chest and stomach in hot streams. Slade was almost there.

_'Red, I still love you,' _Robin thought, panting and moaning. His world was black around him. _'I hope you can forgive me.'_

"AHHHHH!"

A white splatter appeared in his mind, pooling around it. Soon, his whole vision turned white.


	12. Season 1,12: For Better or For Worse 2

**Episode Title:** For Better or For Worse Part 2

**Theme Song:** The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra, Brother Blood, Chase/Chino/Tommy/Dil/Brent (© SladinForever), Flame (© Wynja), Johnny Rancid (cameo)

**Setting:** Mexico City

**EPISODE 12**

It was the next morning. After a few fuck sessions, Robin had fallen asleep halfway on top of Slade, who kept his arm around him the whole night. The villain hoped this would continue to last. He had a slight sinking feeling something disastrous would happen, but he figured it was just slight paranoia. Robin said last night that if something bad were to happen, it would probably be his fault. It was funny; Slade thought the same thing, just vice-versa.

"Wh-What time is it?"

Slade looked down at Robin, who was starting to wake up. He was still half asleep and sounded groggy.

"Almost ten," he said softly.

Robin blinked rapidly a few times to try and wake up fully. There was one thing that he really hated, and that was sleeping in this late. "Not to sound like a grouch, but-"

Slade smiled softly. "I will wake you up earlier next time."

"Good." Unable to help himself, Robin closed his eyes and exhaled, blowing cold air on Slade's chest. "I don't feel like doing anything today."

Slade kissed the top of his head. "Well, you are in luck. You deserve to have time by yourself, so…a day outside will do you some good."

Robin smiled softly, snuggling closer to the man. "Didn't take you for the generous type."

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me," Slade said with a soft smile.

Robin's brow furrowed. "Like the fact you could have a daughter?"

Slade quickly looked down at him, confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Robin scratched his temple, a small frown on his face. "Do you?"

Slade gripped him a little tighter. "Two boys, yes, but a daughter?" Robin seemed surprised. "No. Why do you ask?"

Robin gritted his teeth lightly. "When were you going to tell me you had a family once?" he asked, annoyed.

Slade quickly looked off to the side. "I thought I did."

"Well then I don't remember if that's true." Robin looked up at Slade. "So remind me."

Slade exhaled before looking down at him. "Alright, I met my wife when I served in the army. They were testing a serum to make Super Soldiers and they needed volunteers. I volunteered, went through an excruciatingly painful process, and gained my immortality. I hadn't realized this at the time, no one did. After the army, my wife and I got married and had two sons, Grant and Joseph. I became Deathstroke the Terminator, secretly from my family. Because of this, I thought my family would be safe. Unfortunately, one of my rivals found out and kidnapped Joseph, my youngest. If I didn't go through with the Jackal's demands, he would kill him."

Robin looked away, his eyes narrowing. "I thought my speed could save Joseph before Jackal gave the order, but his vocal cords had been slit and he became a mute. That life ended after my ex-wife shot me in the eye and took my children away. Despite my unlimited resources, I couldn't find them. So I left that life behind me. I eventually found Terra, saved her, and moved on, wanting to do one thing."

"Take over the world," Robin said softly. He paused. "So…how did you start being attracted to little boys?"

Slade chuckled lightly. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't thought about it."

The room became quiet. Robin's eyes moved back and forth a few times. "Maybe you decided to swear off women," he soon said. Robin suddenly remembered something, his eyes narrowing even more. "Red did." Slade held back the urge to hold Robin possessively at that moment. He calmed down almost instantly, not wanting jealousy to ruin this moment. "Part of me wonders why you became this way. You _sounded_ like you had a great life until the end, but now you're hell bent on taking over and making me kill innocent people. I don't see how that works."

Slade hadn't thought of that before either. Why was he doing this for exactly? For fun? No, _never_ for fun. The man understood that killing the innocent wasn't in his job description before, so why do it now? The gears were moving, but Slade couldn't come up with anything. Was he doing it _just_ for the hell of it? What was his reason?

_You don't need a reason. _

Slade used to say that, he knew. Did he still feel that way?

"Maybe you don't need a reason." Slade looked down at Robin again. He stared across the room. "At least…that's what you used to say."

Slade ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll find a reason."

Robin was still a few seconds longer before he rolled over and sat up. Turning his legs around, he stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Think you can bring me clean clothes?"

Slade sat up. "I can."

"Thanks."

Robin closed the door behind him, ready for a nice hot shower.

OPENING THEME – The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica

**ACT 1**

After a long shower and getting dressed, Robin stood with Slade in the antechamber of the HIVE. He handed him a hearing device for his ear.

"Just in case you need help or want to talk," he said as Robin placed it in his ear. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

After receiving some pesos, Robin said good-bye and headed out into the city, hands in his short pockets. He decided to go get lunch since he missed breakfast with Chase and Chino. Reaching a small family restaurant, Robin sat down far from sight from the people there. He didn't feel like having people watch him if he talked to Slade. They would think he was some crazy American or something.

_You kinda are, _the voice in his head said.

Robin ignored it. A young waitress came over to take his order, speaking only in Spanish. After writing it all down, she left. A minute later and she returned, placing a cold plastic glass of water down on the table.

"Gracias."

The waitress walked away with a smile.

_"She likes you."_

Robin snorted, picking up his glass. "Oh hush." He waited half an hour before receiving his quesadilla, bowl of fried rice, and tiny cup of salsa. "You know, this reminds me of a date."

_"How so?" _Slade asked.

Robin swallowed some rice. "An awkward date of course," he said, picking up a very cheesy slice. "You're _with_ me, in a sense, talking." Robin dunked the corner of his slice into his salsa. "I feel kind of stupid actually."

Slade snorted in amusement in his ear. _"Some night you and I will go on a _**_real_**_ date."_

"I'll hold you to that," Robin said with a small smile.

After finishing his lunch and practically inhaling his water, Robin paid $4.99 in pesos. He decided to walk around the back streets, not wanting anyone to bother him for a bit. What he didn't know, as he walked away from the restaurant, was that two male teens were watching him from a comic book store. One was tall with black hair and light gray eyes. The other was short with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. They wore plain T-shirts with green cargo shorts and pure white, clean sneakers. The black-haired boy had his hands in his pockets, his right foot resting on a concrete block that held the store door open.

"That him, T?" the short teen asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

A few seconds after Robin turned a corner, the two teens walked after him. They were about to pass the restaurant, but the waitress that had taken Robin's order appeared.

"Dylan, Tommy, you were supposed to come in today."

Tommy, the black-haired teen, waved his hand as if brushing her off. "Can't Sam."

"Okay, fine. I'll schedule you two for all day tomorrow," Samantha said. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Secret mission, Sam," Dylan said. "Later!"

The two boys continued walking. Sam shook her head, sighing. "Boys…"

Robin walked past a group of people, unaware that he was being followed. He was now alone, but for only a minute. The two boys had turned the corner and were now walking far behind him, waiting until they were officially alone. Tommy pointed to an open-end alley, motioning for Dylan to go that way and cut around. Nodding, Dil fast walked through while Tom continued on Robin's path.

_"Two boys have been following you, Robin," _Slade told him.

"Yeah, I noticed," he whispered.

_"One went into an alley, possibly to cut you off. Be careful."_

Robin only nodded. He slowed down a bit, keeping a close eye in all directions. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw Tommy. He pretended not to notice for a few seconds longer before turning on his toes and making a run for it.

"Shit," Tommy muttered, pulling his hands out of his pockets and then running after him.

Robin crossed the street at a sprint. He slid sideways onto the sidewalk and then ran into an alley, littered with dumpsters and black, plastic bags. Dylan soon appeared, running after Tommy as they chased him. They entered the alley right when Robin jumped onto a dumpster and ran across it. Jumping off, he bent his leg so that his foot touched the wall. He pushed off towards the other side, reaching up for the slanted roof. After pulling himself up, he ran across and jumped down to the left of the alley wall. He slid on a puddle of oil. Tommy appeared on the top of the dead end wall seconds after Robin started to run again. Jumping down, he landed in a crouch and jumped over the oil. Dil came soon after.

After running for almost a minute, the teens made it to a busy street with cars moving during lunch-hour traffic. Robin weaved in and out of stopped cars and trucks, jumping over a hood of a car that was riding the truck in front's ass at one point. Tommy and Dil both went in opposite directions, jumping onto cars' hoods as they tried catching up to the Boy Wonder. People were honking their horns out of anger at them. Robin soon made it to the other side, almost getting trampled by a bicycler.

"Watch it, punk!"

Robin shook his head in annoyance, not caring to apologize. He soon reached a park with at least one or two drunk men and a lot of children. He ran through a flock of pigeons, their wings brushing against his skin as they took off. Tommy and Dylan finally made it across the street, managing to pick up speed.

"Go that way!" Tommy yelled, pointing to the right. "Try to get to the other side before he does!" Dil nodded and took off to the right. He jumped over a park bench like a hurdler and then ran around the concrete flower box that were in various places of the park. Noticing their strategy, Robin gradually moved to the left, heading for the small bathroom houses. Tommy stayed on his path, hoping to cut him off. Only when Robin ran around the bathrooms did he realize what he was doing. "Clever bastard."

Dil also noticed and began to run towards his friend. Meanwhile, Robin was running through a soccer field, heading for a high gate that separated the park and the different warehouse and shipping yards. Tommy and Dylan reached the grassy field finally and were close to catching up. Dil was having trouble breathing.

"D-Damn he's fast," he wheezed.

"Quite whining like a bitch man!"

Robin reached the gate. With a giant leap, he grabbed a hold of the crisscrossing wires and then started to climb towards the top. Dil had to slow down and soon stop to catch his breath.

"I-I'll catch up!"

"You better!" Tommy was only a few feet from the fence when Robin reached the top. Placing his right foot on the edge, he pulled his legs over and started to fall. Tommy jumped at it seconds before he landed and rolled to break his fall. "Jesus man! What the hell?"

Robin let out a short laugh as he headed towards a factory. Reaching it, he ran around the side, found the fire escape, and started up it. Tommy came around the corner, followed soon after by Dil. Within minutes, all three were reaching the top, Robin flipping up onto the roof gracefully. Turning left, he ran towards the other end, which was fairly far away. Tommy soon pulled up onto the roof and sprinted after him. Robin was halfway across when Dylan appeared.

"He's approaching a dead end T!"

Sure enough, the next building was pretty far away. Calculating when he had to jump, Robin increased his strides and speed, getting farther and farther from the teens chasing him.

_"Don't hurt yourself, pretty bird."_

Getting himself pumped up and ready, Robin jumped onto the edge, instantaneously figured how far he would be falling, and then pushed off. Tommy and Dil reached the end and slid to a stop, looking over the edge. Their eyes widened. Robin had his knees bent up towards his stomach, his right foot sticking further out than his left. The back of his shirt was billowing out behind him like a parachute, slowing down his fall. He was slowly inching his way towards the wall of the opposite building. When he was a foot away, he straightened out his legs and held his feet towards the concrete. They touched and he slid down the wall, placing his fingers on it. When he was almost to the ground, Robin pushed off and back flipped, landing on his feet and hands in a crouch, like a frog. Slowly standing up, he turned to the side and looked up.

Tommy had his left side facing the edge, his hand gripping it tightly. He glared lightly down at Robin, who was panting. The Mexican teen snorted.

"Jesus, that guy is crazy," Dylan said, placing his hands on his bended knees as he looked down. "That was almost a hundred feet, right?" Tommy watched as Robin lowered his gaze, turned right, and started walking away. He was heading towards the alleyway between the two warehouses. "Are we going to go after him?"

Tommy smirked. "No, we did what we were supposed to do. He'll find him."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that part of the plan," Dil said, abashed.

Tommy watched Robin turn the corner before turning around. "Let's head back."

"Coming." Dil looked over the edge one more time and muttered, "Fucking crazy bastard."

Turning, he ran after Tommy. Meanwhile, Robin was standing in front of the alley's dead end, leaning over with his hands against the wall. He was trying to catch his breath.

_"You took a leap of faith. I'm very impressed."_

Robin stood up straight then, rubbing the back of his slightly sweaty hair. "Eh, it was no big deal-"

"Talking to yourself? Is that supposed to be a good sign?" Robin's eyes widened. Swallowing, he slowly looked over his shoulder, shock evident in them. He turned around. "Hey, Robin, long time no see." Standing just a few away from Robin stood Flame, his friend with the strange flaming, color-changing hair, which was currently orange-red. Robin didn't know what to say. "I take it you're speechless?"

Robin opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. "I, you, where, I, wha…huh?"

Flame couldn't help but laugh. "Those two guys that were chasing you, they're friends of mine. I've been living with Tommy, the black-haired one." Robin gaped at him. "I should explain, huh?"

Robin finally had the ability to speak properly. "Uh yeah, that would be nice."

Flame smiled. "Okay, I saw you enter the restaurant and called Tommy and Dil, the other one, to stay and wait for you to come out. They were to chase you over in this direction so that I could meet up with you. And it actually _worked_. I totally thought it wouldn't and I would miss the chance to see you, but you came this way and it all worked out! I mean, holy crap, you have no idea how much I've missed you, you know?"

_"__Robin, shut him up."_

"We should hang out today! What do you think?" Robin stared at Flame with a wide-eyed expression. Flame had talked so fast that it overwhelmed him. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Robin blinked and then quickly shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Its just…this is such a big surprise to actually see you. I mean, every weekend, Chase, Chino, and I would sit at the clock tower for ice cream and we never saw you. I thought you went somewhere else."

Grinning, Flame shook his head. "Nah! This is my home. I just didn't go out much. Today was pretty lucky. I had this strange feeling when I woke up this morning and I just _had_ to go into town. Then I saw you enter the restaurant for lunch and I knew this was good luck. Fancy that, huh?"

Robin blinked, his heart slowing back to normal. "Heh, yeah, lucky…"

Flame smiled for a long time. The two friends were quiet for a while. "So, um," Flame chuckled, "how 'bout we head over to Tommy's place? We can hang out for a while, if you want. We haven't done it in over a month after all."

Robin didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if meeting Flame so unexpectedly was a good thing. And Slade was watching. What was he thinking? Or doing for that matter? Robin had the impression he had broken a pencil in half with his hand when Flame's voice reached his ears.

"Erm, I-" Flame gave him a pleading smile. "I don't-"

_"Go ahead."_

Robin heard the tight strain in Slade's voice. He sighed. "Okay, sure. I have all day."

Flame grinned. "Then let's go! Before we get caught, heh." Neither moved. There was an unwelcome tension between them. Robin's eyes suddenly widened. "I've missed you and the others so much."

Robin glanced at Flame out of the corner of his eye. He was hugging him tight. Lifting his slightly stuck arm, Robin patted him awkwardly on the back.

"We've missed you too."

Back in his room, Slade was glaring at the monitor, his fingers digging into his armrests. If Flame didn't let Robin go, he would go down and cut his arms off. Flame did back off a few seconds after this tempting thought, giving Robin a smile. Slade relaxed as they finally headed out of the warehouses, Robin somewhat far behind.

_'Good boy.' _

After forty-five minutes of walking and talking every so often, they made it to the slums of the city. The houses were still nicely built and lawns were pretty much kept, but there was a lot of gang violence. Flame walked through the streets so casually, like he was friends with all of them. By the glares, Robin figured this wasn't the case. Flame seemed the type of person everyone liked. Okay, not _everyone_. Robin could list one person who downright hated him.

Reaching a peeling-painted white house a few more minutes later, Flame went around the side. Robin followed him and saw a door leading into the basement. Flame lifted the door on the right.

"This way."

He started down the steps. Robin was hesitant. When Slade said nothing, he followed him, leading down into a large basement. Inside were three large TVs, every game console known to man—even really old school—an air hockey and pool table, a few guitars sitting against the wall next to the main TV, about five comfortable chairs, a table, small refrigerator/freezer, and a large stereo system equipped with turntable, two CD systems, and surround sound. Either Flame's friends were really rich or all of this stuff was stolen goods.

"Do you live down here?" Robin asked, noticing a mattress near another staircase.

"Yeah, Tommy's parents don't really like me so I keep to myself down here," Flame said, shuffling through the consoles. "His mom doesn't like me because of my hair." Robin stepped up in between the two black chairs that stood in front of the largest TV on the left, watching as his friend pulled out a slim PlayStation 2. "You should play this one game with me."

"Okay."

Robin didn't know what game, but he decided not to ask. After setting up the PS2, Flame grabbed two of the guitars, one black with a bunch of stickers on it and the other red, equally covered in stickers. They had black straps on them.

"Sit or stand?" Flame asked, slipping the black guitar over his head. He handed the other to Robin, who hesitantly took it.

"I don't know how to play guitar," he said.

Flame chuckled. "It's not a real one. See these." He pointed to a set of colored buttons near the top of the handle. "Those are your notes. Then this is the strum down here." Flame touched the white switch in the middle of the guitar base. He pushed down on a long stick with a white end a few times. "Then that's your whammy. It changes the pitch of songs."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "It plays?"

"It's just the controller," Flame said. "Here, I'll show you."

Turning to a box of game boxes, Flame picked one out. The cover read Guitar Hero II with a girl and guy rocker on it. After plugging in the two controllers, he put the disk into the console, turned it on, and then stood up, standing beside Robin. He hadn't put the strap on his shoulder, feeling stupid. Once everything loaded, Flame picked his band name and then searched through the songs. He reached Cherry Pie by Warrant and pushed the green note. It changed to a screen for changing the character. Flame chose Johnny Napalm and then proceeded to the difficulty level. He chose Expert and a loading screen appeared, with a small blurb on it.

While he waited, Flame loosened the strap and got his fingers into position on the colored buttons. Soon a stage came on with the character and band members. Two boxes and a strip appeared at the bottom. One was a red, yellow, and green meter above the word ROCK in green and a needle set in the middle. The other had a score of zero on it and dots below it. Robin was about to ask what all of this was when the song started playing. On the middle strip, colored bumps appeared, in the same order as the buttons on the guitar. There were a bunch of them, making Robin's eyes hurt a bit.

Flame started strumming fast and hard as the bumps came to flat, colored spots at the bottom of the strip. The bumps lit up every time Flame strummed. A few bumps were connected to long lines, which Flame used his whammy to change the song pitch. A few set of bumps were stars with electricity underneath them. Robin noticed the bar above the ROCK meter filled up with blue each time Flame completed a set. The notes were going so fast that Robin could hardly keep up.

Flame soon finished the song, the crowd going wild. The screen changed to his stats. He got ninety-two percent of the notes hit. After clicking Continue, he turned to Robin, whose sight was unfocused.

"You look shocked," Flame said, chuckling. Robin could only nod. "I can go back and change the difficulty to Easy, if you want to try it."

"Erm, okay…" Flame watched as Robin hesitantly placed the strap over his head, resting it against his shoulder. He set it up comfortably and then placed his fingers on the button like Flame had. His other hand hovered over the strum. "Is this right?"

"Yup. But since I'm going on easy mode, you will only use the top three buttons," Flame explained. He positioned Robin's fingers correctly. He then switched the controllers around after going back to the very beginning of the game. After setting it back up to the difficulty and song choices, he pulled Robin in front of the screen. "Now, once the notes come down, push down on the strum to hit the note as it reaches the flat spots at the bottom. If you keep the beat going perfectly, you will get a multiplier going. It will go up to four, quadrupling your score. Get all that?"

"I think so."

"Cool, then I'll pick Shout at the Devil; it's the easiest song. There. Now push the green button and, after it loads, you get to start."

Nodding, Robin waited until the playing screen appeared. The song began to play and the notes came down. Still feeling kind of stupid, Robin did what Flame instructed right as the note reached the bottom. He managed to hit it, surprisingly to him. It wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. His hands were comfortable enough and the song was slow and simple. After the song was over, Flame grinned.

"Nice score."

Robin's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thanks, I guess."

Flame's smile faltered. "We can play something else."

Robin shook his head. "I'm just used to normal, hand-held, controllers, which is usually racing games."

"We got those too," Flame said.

Robin smiled faintly. "I haven't played video games in a while. I'm probably not good enough anymore."

Flame chuckled. "I've always learned that if you used to do something well, you can still do it, no matter how long its been since you did it last. It's like riding a bike. You don't _forget_ how to ride, do you?" Robin didn't answer. "Well, if not video games, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Hm…Oh!" Flame turned off the TV and set the guitar against the wall. "We can sit and talk while we wait for Tommy and Dil."

"Okay."

Robin gave Flame his guitar and then sat down in one of the chairs. He folded his legs up on the cushion. After putting the system away, Flame joined him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"So, how's life?"

Robin scratched his temple. "Better than it was."

Flame smiled at this. "That's _really_ good. I remember how sad you always looked. Nice to see you're feeling better. Still training and stuff?"

"More or less," Robin said. "Had to cut back after a few incidents though."

Flame suddenly looked concerned. "Like what?"

Robin smiled softly. "Had a run-in with a gang, that's all."

Flame grinned. "I bet you kicked their butts, huh?"

"No." Flame's eyes widened. "I was careless and was forced into twenty-four long hours of pain. I almost died."

"How did that happen?" Robin relayed most about the acidic drug that he was injected with and how he would've died from it if Slade hadn't been around. Flame was worried looking, to say the least. "Wow, scary. What happened to the gang?"

"I don't know," Robin said. "All I know is that Slade went to find them, brought their leader to the HIVE, and asked me to kill him. I refused!" he added when Flame stared at him in shock. "I didn't want to stoop to their level. I could never kill anyone for revenge."

Flame exhaled in relief. "That's good. I honestly can't imagine you killing anyone, you know?" Oh how wrong he was… "Anyway, how are Chase and Chino? And what's the status between you and Terra?"

Robin was surprised Flame hadn't asked about Slade yet. He felt relieved though. "They're both fine. They got into a fight at some point but after they found out I got hurt, they forgave each other and we've been hanging out almost every weekend. As for Terra, well I won't say she's my friend, I don't think of her as one at all. We're just considered companions, I guess."

"But she understands you?" Flame asked.

Robin blinked, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

"She understands how you are and your feelings?"

"I…don't know," Robin said awkwardly. "I'm not really getting what you're asking."

"Oh."

Flame was about to say something else when the sound of a door opening reached them.

"Flame, you down here?"

Flame looked towards the stairs that led into the house. "Yes, I'm here!" The sound of fast footsteps on the stairs echoed around the vast space. Two teen boys appeared. "Hey Tom, hey Dil."

The two boys from before reached the landing and then walked towards the other side of the room.

"Mi mamá wants you out," Tommy said. "Said you played your game too loud while she was sleeping."

Flame rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous. "Oh, oops." He stood up. "Wanna go hang out somewhere then?"

Robin also stood up. Tommy sighed.

"Wish we could. She's not happy we left while she was asleep. So you and your friend have to go alone."

Flame made an 'oh'-shape with his mouth. "Almost forgot, this is my friend Robin. Maybe we can all hang out sometime."

Tommy looked at Robin. "Maybe. And, hey, sorry about chasing you. You gave us a run for our money. Wish we could hang out today."

Robin nodded. "Maybe some other time. We'll get to know each other then."

"Will hold ya to it."

Flame grinned. "Alright, I'll see you around eight. Tell your mom I said sorry. I didn't know she was asleep."

"Will do."

After saying good-bye, Flame and Robin left out the way they came in, as not to anger Tommy and Dil's mom further. They walked back out of the neighborhood, ignored the dirty looks and glares, and soon reached the busy streets.

"So, what should we do?"

Robin shrugged. "What do you like to do when not at home?"

"We go to the mall, arcade, see movies, harass birds and tourists. Or we just walk around like we don't care about anything."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, sounds _oh_ so fun."

Flame laughed. "I'm up for a movie or something. Or, you said something about ice cream?"

Robin nodded. "Every weekend Chase, Chino, and I would get ice cream and sit at the clock tower.

"We should do that later, when it's cooler," Flame said. "I vote for a movie."

"Yeah, sure."

As they headed for the theater, Robin had this tiny, sinking feeling in his gut. He almost wished Slade would say something to him. For the first time, he was wanting to be ordered around by the man.

**ACT 2**

"You pick."

Robin looked at the list of movies as they stood in line at the theater. Most of the same movies were still playing when he and Terra went around town.

"Last time, Terra wouldn't even give me a chance to say anything."

Flame grinned. "Well, I'm not Terra."

Robin smiled at him. "Yeah, I know." Once they reached the window, he said, "Two tickets for Once Upon a Time in Mexico."

Once they received their tickets, they went in.

"Want popcorn or anything?" Flame asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

After going past the ticket master, they entered their slightly-dim theater. They headed for the middle rows of seats when Robin's ear piece crackled.

_"Just because it's dark, doesn't mean I can't see you." _

Robin frowned at the comment, not sure what Slade meant. This wasn't a date, just two friends hanging out for a day. Surely Flame knew that. Didn't he?

A few minutes after Flame and Robin sat down, the previews appeared and started to play, in Spanish. Another five minutes or so and the movie started. It started out like every _sitting-in-a-theater_ kind of day and Robin felt a little more relaxed as time went on. The movie had a lot of people dying and some gun shots made certain people jump. Robin was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't notice Flame shift slightly, nor did he realize his arms were on the armrests of the chair. Only when he heard Slade's voice in his ear suddenly did he notice something was happening.

_"Robin, move your right hand!"_

Robin's hand shot up, but it was too late. Slowly glancing over, he saw Flame holding it. Blush formed heavily on his cheeks at the gesture. Robin never thought the feeling of his hand being held like this would embarrass him so much. He swallowed hard.

"Um, Flame," he whispered, "I-"

Not looking away from the large screen, Flame said quietly, "I don't care if he's looking."

Robin's eyes widened. Did Flame know Slade could see and hear everything? The tight grip on his hand told him that Flame wouldn't be letting go any time soon. Worry sunk in again.

_'Slade, please don't do anything stupid.'_

The rest of the movie went on relatively smoothly. Some people went crazy over the fact Johnny Depp had his eyes cut out. Robin had seen empty eye sockets before, but he could never get used to looking into nothing but black space. Once the credits started, the lights turned on and people started to get up. Flame finally let go of Robin's hand and stood up, grinning.

"Great movie, huh?" he asked, like nothing weird had gone on at all.

Robin gave him a short little smile before standing and moving towards the exit. Flame chased after him. Once outside, they headed for the side streets where less people were around. They were quiet the whole walk. Robin glanced around a lot. Flame didn't seem to notice, as his dead silence showed. A little while later and the sun started to set.

Turning to him, Flame said, "I know a nice place to watch the sunset. It's not too far from here."

Robin glanced at him. "How about the Clock Tower instead?"

"By the time we get up there the sun would have gone though," Flame said, his voice urgent. "Come on, I want to at least spend _one _sunset with you. I doubt we'll do this again any time soon, just the two of us."

"Well I-" Robin stared at Flame's pleading face. Unable to say 'no' to it, he sighed. "Okay, lead the way."

Grinning, Flame took the lead and they continued. Robin felt a sense of foreboding in the air around them. It grew the further away they got from people. A few minutes later and Flame was walking towards an empty alley in between a wired fence and brick building that was for sale. Flame stopped outside the opening. Sensing he wanted him to go in first, Robin did, his heart beating fast.

"Okay, so tell me what's so special about this place." Robin stopped by the fence and started to turn when Flame didn't speak. "Flame?" Robin jumped. Flame was directly in front of him. He had gotten there so silently. Robin saw the pained look on his face. His brow furrowed. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Flame made a strange whine sound. "Not a day has gone by without me thinking about how you were doing. Every night I would toss and turn, wondering what Slade was doing to you. Its been okay, hasn't it? You've been okay?"

Robin smiled weakly. "I-It has actually. After you left, we made an agreement. As long as I didn't disobey him, I could have some freedoms. I could spend my weekends with Chase and Chino. They could watch me train sometimes and I stopped having to see Blood so much. We even cut back on how many nights a week we had sex. Everything has been better. It really has. I mean, I had that close call with the Mexicans, but I'm really okay. It's okay."

"But it isn't," Flame said, moving a little closer. Robin swallowed, stepping back. He bumped into the fence. "You will _never_ be okay until you escape. Being with Slade is like being in a place with the plague. It slowly eats you away and eventually kills you." Flame grabbed Robin's shoulders. His eyes were wide. "I don't want you to be taken over by the plague, Robin. Because I-" Robin felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Tears streamed down Flame's cheeks. "Because I love you!"

Robin's eyes widened to saucers and his body was frozen stiff. Flame had his eyes shut tight as he kissed him hard. After a few seconds, Robin's eyes softened and he relaxed. His eyes soon closed. They slowly opened a few seconds later when he heard something fall behind Flame. The kissing teen felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He stopped kissing Robin right before strong hands grabbed the side of his neck and shoulder and threw him aside. Flame stumbled and fell, crashing painfully into the concrete on his side. Robin stepped back when Slade glared at him.

"How _dare_ you…"

"I…I didn't-"

Robin gasped when Slade grabbed his throat tight. He forced him into the fence, anger radiating off him in waves. "You little bastard! Only you belong to me! No one else!"

Robin made a choking sound when Slade squeezed even harder. His teeth clenched tightly together, his eyes closed.

"Let go of him!" Releasing him, Slade spun around, throwing his arm out. He hit the black ball of energy that Flame had thrown. His eyes widened when it swiftly came back, hitting him squarely in the chest. "GAAAAH!"

Robin was on his hands and knees, coughing. Slowly looking up, he saw smoke rising from Flame's body as he lay on the ground. Eyes widening, Robin scrambled to his feet, ran past Slade, and landed beside him. Flame's shirt had torn and blood seeped out of his chest. A trail of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled weakly, his eyes almost closing.

"I…I th-thought I could k-kill him, but I f-failed." Tears slowly formed in the corners of Robin's eyes as he stared down at him. "I-I want you to…t-to r-run away. G-Go back to R-Red and help protect h-him. Don't…D-Don't let S-Slade win. I don't…d-don't want you to…to turn into a k-killer b-because of…h-him." Robin dug his fingers into the filthy concrete, his eyes strained as he cried. His shoulders scrunched up towards his neck as he tried to hold back a sob. The life in Flame's eyes were slowly fading. "Run. R-Run away and…a-and n-never look…b-back. Don't…let him…w-win."

Robin's body shook. Flame's eyes were slowly closing, his strength leaving him. His weak smile fell and tears streamed into his ears. Blood seeped onto the concrete underneath him as he bled to death. Robin choked on his breath as he held back a sob. Closing his eyes tight and bowing his head, he sobbed and cried, every kind of pain flooding back into him. His heart ached because of the death of his friend that had loved him since the moment he saw him.

Before Robin could stop himself, he opened his mouth and let out a cry. Tears dripped heavily to the ground. He sobbed loudly, practically screaming his lungs out. Flame was dead because of him. He had killed his best friend.

"GAAAAAH-HAAAA!"

Slade stepped up behind Robin, staring blankly down at him. The boy continued to sob and cry. The villain snorted softly. "This is the price you pay for going behind my back. Consider our deal null and void."

Robin coughed and then sobbed a few more times. He was beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I didn't…I-I didn't do it. I-It w-wasn't me. He…H-He kissed m-me. Y-You weren't…w-watching…" Robin sniffed, trying to calm down. "Y-You weren't th-there when he k-kissed me. You're j-jumping to c-conclusions. I d-didn't-" Robin took a deep breath and then let it out. "You killed him…for _nothing_."

Tears continued to spill out of his eyes. Slade stared at him closely, trying to see if he was telling the truth. When he sensed that he had, his eye narrowed softly and he looked at the ground. Robin was right, it wasn't his fault.

_'It's mine.'_

Slade admitted to himself that he _had_ jumped to conclusions. As Robin had said, he hadn't been watching. He didn't see who kissed who first. Flame had kissed him and Robin fell deeply into it. Slade couldn't let him off that easily of course. Robin hadn't even attempted to stop Flame. The villain had seen his eyes close. That mean he had enjoyed it. Slade could not forgive that. His final decision was thus: the deal was off and they would leave. Leave so nothing else could jeopardize the future they had. It was about time Robin left the HIVE and the two friends he made with it.

After Robin had calmed down and it grew quiet, Slade walked past him and Flame, heading towards the street. Robin stared at the ground, his mind numb. Flame was dead; dead because of him.

"Robin, let's go."

Robin glanced at Flame as he lifted his head. The wind blew through his unmoving, white hair, the life also gone from the fire-like strands. A few more tears escaped as Robin stood up. Without a word, he walked around Flame's dead body, not daring to look back.

* * *

They returned to the HIVE forty minutes later through the back streets. Robin kept his head down the whole time, his depression returning. It was now time for dinner. Slade led him there, ordering him to tell Chase and Chino that they were leaving in the morning around noon. With numb legs, Robin walked in, heading for their table. Terra was sitting with her friends at the end of the mess hall. Standing in the doorway, Slade watched him step up beside Chino, staring at the floor. Brother Blood suddenly materialized behind him.

"Well?"

Slade didn't reply. Chase and Chino both stood up when they saw Robin, upset and crying silently. The villain couldn't hear what they were saying over the roar of the students. A minute later, Chase's body stiffened. Tears formed in Chino's eyes. Slade heard her say, 'he's what?' faintly. When Robin didn't reply, she started to cry. She suddenly started hitting him, pounding the bottom of her fists into his chest. Robin let her do it too. Soon, the other students started looking to see who was crying so publicly. Soon, everyone, including Terra and her friends, were looking at the trio.

Sobbing loudly, Chino buried her head in Robin's chest, clawing at his shoulders. Tears falling, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding his eyes shut tight. Across the room, Terra was staring at Robin's face. Her friends were whispering to each other, making up rumors about what could be going on. Somehow, Terra knew.

"Flame is dead," she said out loud.

The girls stopped talking.

"What?"

Terra looked at them. They stared intently at her. "The only reason Robin and Chino would be crying is if something bad happened to Flame. That's the only thing that would make Chino that upset."

Candy blinked. "You really think so?"

"I'm positive."

The four friends looked down at the table, sadness etched on their faces. Terra was a little surprised.

"He may have been an annoying pain, but-"

"He was one of us," Sandy finished for her.

Terra exhaled. "Something tells me this is the last meal you guys and I will have," she said solemnly.

"Why do you think that?"

Terra smiled weakly. "I think master is moving us out because of all this." The other girls looked at each other. Turning her head, Terra saw Slade walking away. Sighing, she stood up. "I'm going to make sure. If I'm not here at breakfast, that means we've left."

The four friends didn't say anything. Terra walked away, passing Chase, Chino, and Robin's table on the opposite side. She also passed Johnny, who was staring at the trio. After a while, Chino moved away from Robin and went to Chase instead. He stared at them as Chino cried against him as he held her. Chase was just as upset as she was. Lowering his head a few seconds later, Robin slowly turned around and walked through the aisle. Johnny watched him leave, his face blank.

"You always have a choice, Bird Brain." The door closed behind Robin. "Don't make the wrong one."

It took Robin a few minutes longer to reach his floor. He ignored Slade talking to Terra about their plans for the next day. The Geomancer glanced at him as he shut the door gently behind him. Inside, Robin fell against the door, looking up at the ceiling. He locked it behind him before sliding down to sit on the floor. Tears formed in his eyes again.

_'From this day on, I'll never be happy again.' _Eyes clenching shut, Robin gritted his teeth and cried, coughing and sobbing. Never again would he laugh or smile. Nothing could cure the pain he felt in his heart. _'Are you happy now? Are you overjoyed seeing me like this?' _Robin hit his head against the door, sobbing louder. _'Go ahead. Bend me, break me. Keep on lying to me. You _**_never_**_ loved me. Just fucking say it.' _How badly Robin wanted to yell that to Slade's face. He wanted to hurt him; kill him with his bare hands. But, he knew. That wish…would never come true. _'__Are you fucking happy now?'_

(Fade to black)

**ACT 3**

Birds flew through the early morning sky. The sun was just about to come up over the horizon. Robin sat on the roof of the HIVE antechamber building, one knee up to his chest and his arms around it. He saw the sliver of the sun just peeking through the thin layer of fog and clouds. The door below him and to the right opened and Johnny Rancid stepped out, a backpack over his shoulders and his hands in his jean pockets.

"Guess I'll be seeing ya Bird Boy."

Robin didn't look at him. "Yeah."

Closing his eyes, Rancid smirked. He turned to the left and started walking down the street. He raised his left hand up as a waving 'good-bye' gesture. After a few seconds, he lowered it, putting it back in his pocket. The sun illuminated his path, his shadow casting across the buildings. The wind blew through Robin's hair, making it dance. Soon, half of the sun was peeking through the horizon, the light forming from his stomach and up over his face, bathing him in its warmth. He didn't know what the future would hold. All he knew was that he was falling farther and farther from his true self and there was no one to save it. And, by leaving the HIVE, he would also be leaving his friends, just like last time. His hatred would continue to grow and there wouldn't be anyone around to help suppress it. He could very well lose his mind. And that was something Robin _wasn't_ looking forward to.

**REMEMBER ROBIN**

**Season 1 End**


	13. Season 2,1: Moving Forward

**Summary: **REMEMBER ROBIN book 5/5 —Set during RR2 and RR3 End— Slade, Robin, and Terra's next stop: Paris, France. It may be called the City of Love, but for Robin, there would be none of that. Instead, it would be full of death, lies, and pain

**REMEMBER ROBIN  
SEASON 2**

**Episode Title:** Moving Forward

**Theme Song:** Photograph – 12 Stones

**Characters: **Slade, Robin, Terra

**Setting:** Mexico City

**EPISODE 1**

The sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in sight. A silver truck with a cover over the bed was near the HIVE Academy entrance. Brother Blood was helping Slade load their supplies inside as Terra, Robin, Chase, and Chino watched on. The three friends turned away after a while to talk. They didn't really know what to say. Chino cleared her throat to break the tension.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm going to miss you too much."

"Yeah, same here," Chase said. Robin didn't say anything. "Sure we can't kidnap ya? It would be easy. We'd be gone so fast they wouldn't notice."

"I don't have a choice," Robin said. "I don't have choices _ever _anymore, not since-"

Robin couldn't say it. Chase and Chino didn't expect him to.

"It really wasn't your fault," Chase said. "Flame liked you too much."

"I could have stopped him," Robin insisted. "He's dea-"

"It's not your fault he's dead," Chino said, somewhat loudly. Robin blinked. The girl blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Robin shook his head. "It's okay."

They became silent momentarily.

"Can't we at least _try_ to convince him to let you stay?" Chase asked. "I know we can't stop you from leaving Mexico once the government has been destroyed, but-"

"Robin, it's almost time to go," Terra said, walking past the three friends.

Chino suddenly started crying quietly. Chase gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why is that so hard to hear?" she asked, hiccuping along with her sob.

"Because we're his friends, that's why," Chase said, patting her gently on the shoulder. "I'm about ready to choke up."

Chino wiped her eyes furiously. "I-I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Chase said.

They both looked at Robin, whose face was blank.

"I don't want to go either. But Slade, he…he's not the kind of person who believes in _friendship_. He thinks friends are worthless and slow you down. I don't agree, but he doesn't care what I think or believe. So…so there's nothing I can do. I don't get to make decisions anymore. Slade was loud and clear on that."

Chino sniffed.

"And I admired the guy," Chase said. "Now he just sounds like a prick."

Robin sighed quietly. "Yeah…" If only Chase and Chino knew… The three friends were quiet again. After hesitating a few minutes later, Robin grabbed the notebook out from under his arm and handed it to Chase. He took it, him and Chino staring at it in confusion. "I want you two to read that, together. But I want you to wait until later tonight and away from prying eyes. There are things about Slade and me that you deserve to know about. Don't let _anyone_ take it and read it. Will you promise to do that?"

Chase and Chino glanced at each other before looking back and nodding. "Promise," they both said, almost simultaneously.

Robin let out the small breath he had been holding. "And no matter what you read, don't try helping me or looking for me. That would just make things worse. I just want you to know beforehand that I will be fine. Okay?"

Chase and Chino nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with what Flame asked me about Slade's abilities when we first met?" Chase asked.

Robin blinked in confusion. "What exactly did he ask?"

Chase swallowed. "Well, he asked me what Slade was capable of. I listed off a few things while I ate and he suddenly asked if he had the power to rape people." Robin's heart sank. Chino punched Chase in the arm. "Ow! What?"

"You don't blurt that shit out!" she scorned. She then looked at Robin, worried. "Slade _doesn't_, does he?"

Robin looked back-and-forth between the two before sighing heavily. "Once or twice," he muttered.

Chino's hand went straight to her mouth. Chase turned a little green.

"Oh boy, now it's official. The infamous Deathstroke is a rapist prick. What the fuck?"

"Keep it down," Robin said calmly. "Aside from my friends, Red, Flame, and Brother Blood, no one knows that Slade and I are more than master/assassin. And I would like to keep it that way. You can't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay, we promise," Chase said. "My lips are sealed." He paused. "Wait, Blood knows? And he's letting it happen?"

"Do you really think Blood could stop Slade?" Robin asked. "Besides, Blood believes what Slade believes."

"And what do they believe?" Chino asked.

"That Slade loves me."

Silence fell between them again.

"Okay, that is just _way_ too effed up," Chase said almost a minute later. "Slade's an old man for Christ sakes. I will never get these images out of my head for sure now."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Chino asked.

Robin shook his head. "I told Flame before that I will be okay. Yeah I'll still feel guilty because I'm betraying Red every time it happens, but what other choice do I have?"

Chase and Chino hung their heads, feeling sorry for their friend.

"I guess we should tell you something too," Chino said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Chase and Chino both looked up at him. Without a word, they grabbed each others' hand.

"We've been in love for a few weeks now," Chase said. "We got detention because we were making out in the hallway. Chang found us and gave us the detention. We didn't want to tell you when we visited you in the hospital because we were kinda embarrassed."

"But now that your twisted relationship is out in the open, then we both just kinda knew that it was time to tell you," Chino added. "I feel better now actually."

"Yeah, same here," Chase agreed.

Robin looked at both of them back-and-forth a few times.

"Robin! We're leaving!" Slade called from the truck.

Robin glanced at it out of the corner of his eye. Chino started to cry again. Letting go of Chase's hand, she stepped up and wrapped her arms around Robin for a hug. After a few seconds hesitation, he hugged her back.

"You're one of the few friends I've ever had," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I won't forget you."

Their embrace ended. Chase held his hand out. Robin shook it.

"_We_ won't forget you. I am glad we stuck together for so long."

"Yeah…"

"Robin!"

The teen sighed. "I have to go. Don't forget to read that journal."

Chase held his fist up. "Friends forever?"

Chino instantly placed her hand on top of it. "Friends forever."

They both looked at Robin, waiting for him. He hesitantly placed his hand on top of Chino's. "Friends forever."

They stayed that way for a few seconds before lowering their arms to their sides.

"We're gonna miss ya," Chase said.

"And we won't _ever_ forget you," Chino added.

Robin gave them a nod. "I will do the same. Maybe one day we'll find each other again."

"Yeah."

Inhaling deeply to swallow a sob, Robin turned around and headed for the truck. He walked past Brother Blood, who stopped him. He turned to him.

"I gave Terra a few extra journals to give to you. When you're feeling upset, write it down. Slade no longer thinks you need to go to any kind of therapy. I disagree, but I have to manage my school. On occasion I will keep in touch. Take care of yourself, hm?"

Robin hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

Blood patted his shoulder before turning around and approaching Chase and Chino. The girl was crying into his shoulder, hugging him tight. Robin stared at them in sadness, feeling another part of him die. With a sigh, he got in the passenger seat of the truck and slammed the door shut. Propping his elbow on the tiny door container, the ex-Titan placed his chin in the palm of his hand and stared out the tinted window.

"Put on your seat belt," Slade said, turning the key. The engine came to life and the truck vibrated. "It isn't far, but it will be a bumpy ride."

Terra glanced out the truck window and stared at Chase and Chino for a few seconds before turning back around and sighing.

"I didn't know them very well, but I'm going to miss your friends too," she told Robin, who didn't look away from the window or put his seat belt on, like Slade had ordered. Terra clicked hers into place. "I'm ready, master."

Slade glanced at Robin, his eye narrowed. "Let's not have a relapse like in the jet. Put your seat belt on."

Exhaling, Robin lifted his head from his hand, grabbed the buckle, and pulled the strap across his chest, clicking it into place. He resumed looking out the window in the same fashion as before, not saying a word. Snorting, Slade looked back ahead, put the truck into reverse, and carefully backed up. Terra was leaning against the door, staring at Robin's half-face through the crack between the seat and door. She saw the pain, sadness, and anger in his half-narrowed eye as he stared at the buildings that zoomed on by. Letting out a quiet sigh, she sat back and closed her eyes.

A single tear rolled down Robin's cheek as he saw the HIVE antechamber get smaller and smaller through the mirror. His fingers shook as he tried not to cry out loud. Bottom limp trembling faintly, he closed his eyes and thought his final good-bye to the friends he would possibly never see again.

OPENING THEME - Photograph by 12 Stones

**ACT 1**

After a long and painfully quiet drive into the wasteland, Slade pulled up to an abandoned army base with a storage space a few feet away. He backed up towards it and stopped far enough to fit between the wide, metal door and the bed of the truck. After turning it off, Slade opened his door and stepped out. Terra took off her seat belt and got out too. Robin was hesitant. Glancing at the steering wheel, he saw that Slade left the keys in the ignition. He took off his seat belt and reached for them. His door was yanked open. Slade reached in, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out, practically throwing him to the ground. Robin growled behind gritted teeth, the keys in hand.

"Don't get any ideas, Robin," the man threatened.

Robin quickly scrambled to his feet, dirt and dust flying up around him. He glared at him, more in annoyance than anything. "I was just getting the keys." He threw them at Slade's feet. "I guess you don't want my help."

Terra quickly looked away right as Slade smacked him across the face. Robin's head turned to the side harshly, his cheek turning red. Slade turned around after picking up the keys and went back to the truck. Placing a hand to his burning cheek, Robin rubbed it.

"All three of us will be putting the supplies in the storage unit," Slade said, unlocking the back, lifting the window, and pulling down the door. "Terra, you will put the weapon crates in the back left-hand corner. Robin, the ammunition goes in the other corner. I will take care of the rest. The crates are labeled," he added, pulling a stack of ammunition crates towards him. "When that is done, you will go inside the hideout, refresh yourselves, and then we will go over my assassination plans. And Terra, don't use your powers."

"Yes master."

Robin appeared by her side, looking at the cracked ground. Slade lifted the three-crate high stack and shoved them into his chest. Robin quickly grabbed the bottom before it decided it wanted to land on his toes. Without a word, he turned around to face the metal door. Slade walked over, reached toward the bottom, and lifted it, revealing empty space within.

"Get to work."

Slade walked past him to start unbolting the cover to the truck. Terra picked up one crate and walked into the storage unit. Robin followed after her, both going to their separate corners. Terra set hers down and then went back to the truck. Robin soon followed, noticing her pick up just one, long crate. He found this kind of odd, but ignored it for now as he grabbed another three-stack crate. He set it beside the first stack and then watched Terra start to put hers down.

"Why not pick up two or three crates at a time?"

Terra dropped the crate in surprise, not realizing he had been watching. She turned to him. "I'm not really good at lifting heavy objects if it isn't lifted with rocks. My arms aren't that strong, so I have to do it one at a time."

Robin glanced at the truck. There were a lot of boxes and crates waiting to be transferred. "Ammunition is easier to carry," he said after looking back at her. "I'll switch you."

Terra blushed faintly. "Are you sure?"

Robin saw Slade out of the corner of his eye. The man was now working on the other side of the truck to get the bolts out.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can lift two boxes easily. We should be done about the same time."

Terra smiled. "Okay, thanks."

Terra turned around and walked back to the truck. Sighing quietly, Robin followed suit. Once the bolts had been removed, Slade had Terra help him lift the top and set it down on the ground. Robin got up into the bed, walked to the back, and started moving stacks towards the end of the truck. Terra was back to lifting crates, two at a time. Robin jumped down and grabbed his boxes when Slade got into the bed himself. For the next ten minutes, they carried boxes and crates into the storage. Terra was done before Slade and Robin, so she asked if she could be dismissed and went to the hideout after Slade gave her the keys. Once she was inside, he turned to Robin, who was carrying two more boxes into storage.

"That petty promise you made, break it," Slade said.

Robin almost dropped the boxes when he tripped. He turned to the side to look at him. "What? Why?"

Slade glared at him. "Because I told you to. Now break it."

Robin stared at him a few seconds before setting the boxes down. "Okay, they're not my friends anymore. Happy?"

Robin kicked a crate as he passed it. Tears threatened to spill. Slade stared at him in anger as he stopped in front of the truck bed and grabbed three more crates. Turning around, he walked back into the storage unit.

"I am sick of your attitude," Slade said.

Robin threw the crates to the ground, the lids breaking open and their contents falling out. "Well I'm sick of you!" Robin faced him with tears in his anger-filled eyes. "I fucking hate you!"

Slade stared at him with a narrowed eye. He then approached him. "You don't _need_ friends." Robin continued to glare at him, tears streaming down his face. Slade stopped, towering over him. "There is no 'friends forever'. You will never see those brats again. Do I make myself clear?" Robin didn't reply. Slade grabbed his hair on the back of his head, yanking him up to his masked face. "Answer me." Robin's hands clenched into fists. Slade's grip tightened, making him close his eyes and gasp inwardly in pain. "_Say it_."

"Yes…master."

Slade's grip loosened and he pushed him away. "Pick up the supplies and then get inside," he commanded. "And stop crying."

Slade walked back to the truck. Robin glared at him for a few seconds longer before crouching by the crates and picking up bombs to put back in. He wiped his nose with the back of his arm, sniffling. Once the crate was put back together and stacked with the rest, Robin turned around and walked past Slade, who was coming in. He headed for the hideout.

"I want what I can't have," Robin muttered. "Go fucking figure."

Robin slammed the front door behind him. He walked through the hall and found a wide space that served as a living room. At the end were three doors leading into rooms. Terra was in one, searching through a dresser. Robin stopped in front of the door, looking around. The room was small with two single-sized beds. Terra almost bumped into him when she turned around with a towel and fresh clothes in her arms.

"I should probably give you a quick tour before showering." Robin stepped out. Terra walked to one of the other doors and opened it, revealing a bathroom. She set everything down before looking at the teen. "You and I are sharing a room, this is the bathroom, and then Slade's room is on the other side. He has his own shower. Then…" Terra walked past him, going across the room. "…This is the kitchen and dining room. It's a fairly small hideout, but we won't be here for more than two weeks." Robin didn't speak. Terra just shrugged and walked past him. "Your clothes are in the middle drawer of the dresser. Towels are on the very bottom."

Robin watched as Terra entered the bathroom and then closed it. He stared at the door for a few seconds before entering the small bedroom. The walls were blank and made of concrete. Robin was already missing the yellow, honeycomb walls back at the HIVE. This room was too depressing. Chase and Chino flashed in his mind. This made fresh tears fall. Sniffing and sobbing, Robin shut the door and went over to one of the beds. He laid down on it and clenched his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face.

"Ch-Chase, Chino; I'm s-sorry."

Robin's body shook as he cried, wishing they were by his side, comforting him.

* * *

After going over two strategies with a high-success ratio, Terra and Robin were eating dinner while Slade washed the dishes he had used to make their food. The two teens hadn't talked much since the quick one-minute tour of the small hideout. Robin had cried for almost twenty minutes before becoming still and waiting for Terra to finish her shower. He made sure any indications of his crying was gone when he showered. His eyes burned slightly still but he did nothing but blink to have at least a small amount of relief.

"I'm finished, master," Terra soon said. "May I go to bed?"

"Yes, Terra."

Picking up her plate, Terra stood up and gave it to Slade, who took it to wash. She turned back around and walked past Robin.

"Good night."

Robin didn't reply. He moved his fork around lazily at an angle, the teeth leaving a very faint mark in the plain white plate. Once Slade finished the dishes, he sat down, leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms over his chest. He watched Robin blankly, who didn't look up.

"You need to apologize for your rude behavior earlier," Slade said calmly. "And you need to take back what you said."

"Take what back?" Robin asked lazily.

"You know."

Robin stopped moving the fork. "I'm sorry for yelling, breaking the crate, and I don't hate you."

Slade watched him stab some cooked carrots moodily with his fork. "All right then." Robin soon finished eating. "You may go to bed." Using his hands against the edge of the table to push the chair back, Robin stood up and turned around, walking towards his bedroom door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Robin stopped at the door. He paused for a moment. "Thank you, master," he said reluctantly. "Night."

Slade looked away and stood up as Robin opened the door and walked in. Terra was sitting up in the bed closest to the door, the covers covering her waist. Robin pulled the covers back on his bed and got in, hitting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Terra winced. The room was dead silent for a while.

"I have a spiral notebook and pen ready for you if you want to write in it." She picked it up. With the beds so close, she set the items next to his leg. "Just double clap your hands to turn the light off when you're done. Night."

Terra laid down, pulled the covers over her, and closed her eyes. Robin had his eyes closed for a few more seconds before looking at the black notebook. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds before picking it up, taking the pen off the top, and opening it to the first page. Like he had in the last notebook, he wrote the date, his moods, and then began to write what the day had brought.

* * *

The next morning, Slade was explaining their plan for tomorrow. They were in an underground storage space where human-looking robots were being kept. They looked exactly like real people.

"Terra, tonight you will position the robots around the city. Tomorrow around noon, you and Robin will go to the government offices and attack anyone that tries to stop you. Once you reach the President's office, Robin, you will be the one to assassinate him. By then I will have all the footage erased to hide our tracks. I want it done as fast as possible to avoid being seen by bystanders. Any questions?"

"No, master," Terra said.

Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye. "How am I supposed to kill the President exactly?"

"You will be using your katana," Slade replied. "It doesn't matter how you do it. Just make sure he's dead before you leave. Terra will be outside his window to pick you up." Robin looked away. "After you return, we will put the supplies in the jet and the next day we will be leaving for France," Slade continued. "We shouldn't be there more than six months." He looked at Terra. "I need to talk to Robin privately."

"Yes master," Terra said, standing up and heading for the stairs.

She ascended the steps. The door soon closed, the sound echoing in the room. Robin wouldn't look at Slade, even though he felt his eye on him.

"If there is something on your mind, then share it. I will be more than happy to listen."

Robin blinked a few times. "These robots, they're not replicas of real people, are they? And what's the point in having them?"

"They are actually," Slade said. "The robots are disguised as different family members of the head of government. Most are wives, but some are sons and daughters. They are programmed to go off on a certain date at a certain time. This makes killing easier. They are my own weapons of mass destruction if you want it simply."

Robin clenched his hands in his lap to try and stop them from shaking. This wasn't just a plan to take over; it was like taking cattle to the slaughterhouse. Slade's hand suddenly came into view, gripping his shaking hands. They stopped, making Robin look at him with eyes full of anguish.

"You're destroying innocent lives," he choked out. "I can't do this!"

Placing his hand on his cheek, Slade wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Yes, you can. They won't feel pain; their deaths will be instantaneous. I will admit that it will be very hard, but you are going to do this whether you want to or not. You will have nightmares, I won't lie. But you can and _will_ fulfill my orders."

Robin lowered his gaze, his vision blurred by the tears in his almost closed eyes. They dripped heavily down his face, the ones on the right being stopped by Slade's hand. They dripped off his chin.

"I-I can't…"

"Try." Robin clenched his eyes shut, sniffing and sobbing. His stomach started hurting just thinking about what he was supposed to do tomorrow. "You need more sleep. I don't want you walking around once emotional exhaustion takes over."

Robin sniffed in hard and then cleared his throat. Slade ran his hand through his hair before turning away and heading for the stairs. Wiping at his eyes with his arm, Robin stood up and followed him. They went back upstairs into the living room, where Terra was on the couch, watching a movie. She looked over and saw the tears on Robin's face. She scooted over and patted the seat beside her.

"Wanna watch the movie with me?"

Robin wiped the rest of his tears away. Without a word, he curled up on the couch, looking at the screen. Terra patted his leg. Slade entered his room, the door closing behind him. Sitting at the small desk, he took off his mask and placed it on the wood surface. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair, sighing inwardly. Slade was really considering to postpone the assassinations until the day after, but the robots were already programmed for tomorrow around noon. Robin would just have to deal with it or go crazy, whichever came first.

**ACT 2**

Robin had trouble sleeping that night, waking up every so often in a cold sweat. It didn't help that his stomach kept cramping at the thought of what he was expected to do. He tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. With the blanket on him, he got too hot and threw it off. Within seconds he was cold again. Robin pulled it back over him despite knowing he would just get hot again. And, sure enough, he threw it off. Getting out of bed this time, he went to the door and stepped out. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good.

Stepping out into the crisp night air, the sun about to start rising over the horizon, Robin ignored the cracks in the ground hurting his bare feet and walked towards the truck, which had the cover back on it. Putting his foot through the gap of the tire and steel body, he pulled himself up onto the roof, walked to the end, and leaped across to the storage unit. Robin then turned around and sat down, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. A few minutes later, the first sliver of the sun rose up, sending a dim glow across the wasteland. The teen stared at it. The light soon spread across the cracked ground, inch-by-inch.

Robin suddenly felt a presence beside him, but didn't look away. Titans Tower entered his mind, showing the sunrise from across the water, making it sparkle. He saw Starfire beside him, watching the sunrise, like they had always done since forming the team. Almost every day they would try and watch the sunrise and sunset together, not saying a word. Robin then buried his face in his arms, the image vanishing into the darkness. For the first time he was alone, even the sun unable to make him feel like he was a part of something.

Time seemed to move slowly, but in actuality it was almost nine in the morning, three hours after Robin had gone up there. He was actually halfway between asleep and awake. The sound of a truck door slamming shut forced him to jump in surprise. Turning his gaze to it, he saw Terra locking the driver door with the keys. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and around, not seeing Robin right away. She smiled weakly up at him.

"How long have you been up there?"

Robin didn't reply right away. "Since the sunrise around six. I was half asleep before you slammed the door."

"Oh, sorry about that," Terra said. "But it may have been good that I did. Slade wants you to eat breakfast."

Even the thought of eating _anything_ made Robin feel sick to his stomach. He exhaled. "I'll pass," he said solemnly. "I'm not hungry."

Terra just shrugged and headed back for the hideout. "If you do get hungry, your plate will be in the microwave."

Terra reached the door, pulled it open, and walked in. Robin stared at the closed door a few seconds longer before looking back at the sun, which was several feet from the line that was the horizon. He sighed, placing the side of his head on his arms and closing his eyes. The warmth from the sun beat over him, making him drowsy.

"Robin, get down from there." Robin jerked his head up and over. Slade was staring up at him. Robin's eyes narrowed lightly. Untucking his knees, he stood up and stepped to the edge of the small building. Sitting back down, he slid off and landed in a crouch. "Skipping breakfast isn't an option."

Robin walked past him without a word, his stomach ache returning. Once inside the kitchen, he sat down next to Terra and pulled his plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and ham towards him. Ignoring his stomach's protests, he started on his eggs. Terra glanced at him as he ate in silence, his head resting on his left hand.

"You don't look like you slept very well last night."

"Obviously not," he muttered.

Terra looked away and continued eating. Robin tried his best to ignore his aching stomach as he ate. Somehow he managed to eat everything on his plate. He just hoped he could keep it down later. For the rest of the morning, he showered, got dressed, loaded his utility belt, and then waited on the couch for Terra. Around 11:15, Slade came out of his room to make a quick recap.

"In just a few minutes, you two will go into the city. Terra, you will drive the truck. You will enter the building from the back. Robin, you will enter through the front doors. My robots are programmed to detonate at twelve-noon on the dot. You should have enough time to get to the President's office and kill him before the explosions occur. If anyone gets in your way, kill them on sight. Any questions?" Terra and Robin were silent. Slade gave a curt nod. "Don't disappoint me."

"We will succeed, master," Terra said. She stood up. "Okay Robin, let's go."

Terra headed out of the room. Robin swallowed, his heart beating fast. Standing up, he grabbed the sheath from the table and headed for the hall. Slade grabbed his hand as he passed, putting a small device in it.

"Put that in your ear. If you freeze up, I will walk you through it. You'll do just fine."

Robin could only nod, too sick to his stomach to speak. Slade ran his hand gently through his hair before returning to his room, the door closing behind him. Getting his nerves up, Robin left, putting the listening device into his ear as he went. He soon reached the truck, which was running. He got in the passenger seat and placed his katana on his lap. Terra rolled down his window, allowing the tiny breeze to move through his hair. She then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It will be over before you know it," she said encouragingly. "And if you by chance do choke up, I will kill the President for you." Robin didn't reply. Terra took her hand off his shoulder, put both on the steering wheel, and then started moving forward. Robin stayed looking out the window, letting the cold air hit his saddened face. For ten minutes neither said a word. Terra glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "How exactly are you feeling?"

Robin was silent momentarily. "My tummy hurts," he said quietly.

"It's just butterflies," Terra said, picking up some speed. "Killing Tsunami was easy. This is your first real mission and anyone would be nervous. But, once your instincts kick in, you'll do just fine. Everyone is driven by the whole 'kill or be killed' thing."

Robin didn't say anything. He tried his best to ignore his stomach and the lump in his throat. They soon made it to a paved road, making the drive easier. Robin didn't stop looking out the window, watching the clouds as they floated by. The sun was now directly on them. Terra rolled down her window halfway, the breeze coming in fast and hard. A few minutes later and they passed the first building of Mexico City. The closer they got to their destination, the more sick Robin became. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry. Terra soon pulled up into the back parking lot of the white government building. She turned off the ignition and they waited. They sat there for five more minutes. It was now 11:40. They had twenty minutes to get to the President's office and kill him.

"I would ask if you're ready, but I think that would be a dumb question," Terra said. "We can get this done fast. Once I take out the security guards in the back I will go to the office window and wait for you. So…ready?"

Robin was still momentarily. Gripping the sheath tightly, he swallowed most of his anguish and fear and opened his door. Terra opened hers and they both got out, slamming the doors behind them. Robin put the strap over his head, the katana against his back. Terra headed for the back door while Robin made his way around the side of the building. Not many people were out, giving the teen some relief. He soon walked around the corner of the building and made his way for the front, glass doors. Carefully opening one once he got there, he entered, looking around quickly. Luckily only a few people were in the front lobby along with a receptionist behind her desk. There were two guards near the elevators, neither looking Robin's way.

With his hand shaking, Robin headed for the white marble staircase in the very back. One of the guards slowly looked around the room and saw him retreating from them. Once he saw the sheath on his back, the guard elbowed his companion. The other guard looked to where he pointed.

"Does that look like a weapon?"

The second guard looked upon closer inspection. Grabbing the small walkie-talkie on his left shoulder, he spoke into it. "There's a suspicious looking teenager with a weapon in the lobby. We might need back-up."

The two guards walked after Robin. Slade's voice was heard in his ear. _"Two guards are coming up behind you."_

Robin stopped when more guards appeared in front of him. He sensed a few more behind. When one saw the katana, he pulled out his gun, signaling the others to do the same. Robin was suddenly surrounded, guns aimed at him. The sick feeling in his stomach returned full force. This was really bad.

"Put your hands up where we can see them," a guard said in a heavy Hispanic accent.

Robin gritted his teeth. He slowly lifted them up, not knowing what to do except listen to them. He would rather not get shot in the chest again.

_"Robin, remain calm," _Slade said into his ear. _"Slowly reach for the hilt and attack. You can do this."_

Robin found this very hard to believe. "I have several guns pointed at me," he muttered, barely moving his lips.

Despite this, he did what Slade told him to do, slowly moving his left hand towards his head. The guards tensed.

"Freeze!"

His mind listening to the guards, Robin did stop, swallowing. He was starting to feel light-headed as the nervousness took over. His stomach ache was worse than ever as he stared death in the face.

_"Robin…"_

Growling with closed eyes, Robin quickly grabbed the hilt of the katana, yanked it out, and attacked before any of the guards saw it. He dodged bullets as he swung the blade around wildly, hearing the guards cry out in pain. Blood splattered the floor and people that had entered the building saw what was happening. They panicked, screaming and running for safety. Reaching the last guard, Robin spun around, slicing into him. Panting, he gripped the hilt with both hands, the blade resting on the floor. His breath suddenly hitched in his chest. The guards were covered in their own pools of blood. Robin's eyes widened as fear gripped at him. He suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I…I-I-"

_"Robin, you are wasting time," _Slade said. _"Keep moving." _Robin's vision was blurring as he continued to stare at the dead bodies before him. A jolt hit him in the stomach then, bringing him back to the present. Stepping one foot back, his hands were shaking so hard that he almost lost his grip. Only one thing was going through his mind. _"Robin!"_

Robin had turned right and ran back towards the front doors. He didn't care if he got punished for this. All he wanted was to get out of there, away from those men he senselessly killed. Not even Slade yelling in his ear to turn around and go back made him stop running to his heart's content. He had to get as far away as he could before it was too late.

Unable to keep it in any longer, Robin forced himself into an alley and ran behind a dumpster, leaning over and vomiting most of his half-digested breakfast. He coughed, heaved, and then vomited again. Breathing heavily from his mouth, he placed his hand to the wall in front of him, his eyes closed. He then tried taking steady breaths, coughing every so often. Sniffing, Robin backed up to the opposite wall and slid down it, dropping the katana from his blood-covered hand. A sob escaped him.

"I-I can't do this…I can't…"

_"You hardly even tried."_

"I can't do it! I'm not like you!"

There was a pause.

_"Not yet anyway." _Robin grabbed his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly between his fingers. _"Well, at least you gave it some effort. You did make it into the building. When you have calmed down, head back toward base. Terra will pick you up."_

Robin sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. His body was still shaking. After a few minutes of sitting there, he grabbed the katana and started to rise, using the wall for support. He made his way to the entrance of the alley and looked in both directions. When no one was around or looking, he turned left and ambled towards the end of the city. Every few minutes Robin had to sniff to make his nose stop flowing. He hated that feeling of failure when he couldn't do something that sounded so simple.

"Hey, Robin, where have you been?" Robin stopped and glanced behind him. Tommy stopped behind him. "Did you hear about Flame?"

Robin turned around to face him. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"You okay?" Robin and Tommy stared at each other in silence for a while. Finally looking away, Robin turned around and continued walking. "Will we ever see you again?"

Robin reached back and placed the katana back in its sheath. "No."

"Why?" Tommy asked, following him.

"I'm moving away," Robin said.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"Go home Tom."

Tommy stopped, confused. Robin didn't look back. Tears streamed down his face, which he ignored.

"We'll miss you man, even if we didn't know you very well."

Robin clenched his eyes shut, swallowing away his sob. He couldn't let Flame's friends know the cold hard truth. Sighing, Tommy turned around and walked away.

_"Stop crying." _

Robin yanked the ear piece out of his ear and threw it to the ground in front of him. He stepped on it, making it short circuit and break. For the next twenty minutes, he walked on in silence, waiting for the sound of Terra's truck to come up behind him. The road was deserted; a lonely road with no one but his shadow beside him. A few minutes later and the silver truck was driving beside him.

"Well hello stranger," Terra said, trying to lighten the mood with a lame joke. "Need a lift?" Robin stopped. Terra put on the brakes and waited. Going around behind it, he opened the front passenger door and got in, slamming it behind him. "Slade wasn't too happy that you took the ear piece out and broke it. Now he has to make a new one."

Robin rolled his window down all the way and then rested his head on his arm. For the rest of the ride back, neither said a word. Terra pulled up to the storage unit and then turned off the engine. Lifting his head, Robin gripped the door handle and pushed the button. It clicked open and he stepped down, feeling weak in the knees. The door to the hideout opened and Slade walked out. Terra came around from the front of the truck.

"Terra, open the storage unit and start putting supplies in the jet," Slade said, stopping before the two teens. Robin stared at the ground. "Robin, come inside." Wondering what kind of punishment he'd be receiving didn't seem to bother Robin as he walked towards the hideout. Slade gave Terra the keys to the jet and storage unit. "I will be back shortly."

"Yes master," Terra said. Slade turned and walked after Robin. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"Don't worry about it."

Terra looked away after he walked in behind Robin. "But I am worried."

Sighing, Terra turned to the storage unit and got to work. Meanwhile, inside, Slade sat Robin on the couch. The teen wiped his nose with the back of his arm.

"I am very disappointed in your behavior," Slade said as he stood in front of him. "However I am going to cut you some slack. I made a mistake in my calculations. You are still not ready for your future assignments. You will gradually get used to it. That is why you will be starting out small when we get to France. Then, once you are ready, you will assassinate the President and Prime Minister. Now, if you are up for it, you will help Terra load the jet."

Robin inhaled quietly. "Yes, master."

"Good boy."

Slade turned and walked away. Sniffing, Robin got up and headed for the door. He paused, his hand on the frame. He glanced at Slade.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

Looking away, Robin walked out, closing the door behind him.

**ACT 3**

That night, after falling asleep almost instantly hours earlier, Robin woke with a start. He thought he had heard a woman scream. Looking over at the other bed, he saw Terra still asleep. His face was covered in a cold sweat. Robin then heard it again. It was faint but he could easily make it out. Was someone in trouble? When he heard another, this time male, scream, he reached over and pushed on Terra's shoulder.

"Terra, wake up."

After a few more shakes, the girl slowly came out of her deep sleep.

"Wh-What's the matter?"

"Listen," Robin said. Terra blinked and listened closely. There was another scream then. "Did you hear that?"

Terra looked tiredly at him. "No. Hear what?"

Robin looked at her. "You didn't hear someone scream just now?"

Terra blinked a few times. "I know what this is."

Robin gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Terra yawned, holding a hand to her mouth. "I-It happens to a lot of people who experience death. After my parents were killed, I had nightmares for a long time. I'm sure you did too after you saw your parents die, right?" Robin blinked, wishing she had been wrong. Yawning again, Terra rolled over and closed her eyes. "Slade has sleeping pills that prevent nightmares if you want them. Go back to sleep."

Terra became absolutely still once more. Robin sighed heavily, thanking her for her uselessness. Not bothering to be quiet as possible, he got out of bed and left, closing the door behind him. After using the bathroom, whilst hearing the faint screams that echoed in his head, he stopped in front of Slade's door. Robin wasn't sure if he wanted to knock or not. His ears began to ring. Hitting the side of his head a few times, the sound vanished and the screaming died down. After a few more seconds of thinking, Robin lifted his fist and knocked lightly.

Inside, Slade looked up from his desk. He closed the leather-bound book he was writing in and stood up. He opened the door, his dim light catching Robin's discouraged and tired face.

"You should be asleep right now."

"I was," Robin said. "Something woke me up. Terra said you have medication that keeps nightmares away."

Slade observed him momentarily. "You're having nightmares?"

Robin looked at the floor. "Sort of." Slade snorted softly. "I thought I heard someone scream and Terra told me it can happen to people who experience death so…"

Robin stopped. Reaching for his shoulder, Slade pulled him inside and told him to sit. Robin did what he was told and waited as he opened his desk drawer. Pulling out an unmarked bottle, Slade took off the cap with his thumb and then shook two pills into his hand. He turned to Robin and handed them to him. Robin quietly thanked him as he put both in his mouth and swallowed them dry. Slade sat down in his chair, putting the bottle back.

"You may sleep in here," he said, turning back to his writing.

Robin stood up and walked to the side of the bed. "Thank you, master," he said, pulling the covers and sheet back.

Robin pulled the black blanket over him as he lay on his side. Closing his eyes, he heard a few more screams and then all was quiet. Soon Robin fell asleep, his mind dark and blank.


End file.
